Solsticio
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Jacob se imprima de Bella; su relación parece segura, pero una noche de invierno puede cambiarlo todo. UA. TERMINADO
1. Sol en Forks

**Capítulo 1. Sol en Forks**

**Bella POV**

Esperé a que Charlie se fuera y me decidí a lo que había estado evitando durante estas dos semanas, subí al auto y lo puse en marcha. Hice el recorrido, casi sin pensarlo, lo había hecho tantas veces durante este verano que ya lo conocía de memoria.

Llegué a La Push y esperé al menos unos 20 minutos antes de ir hasta la casa de Jacob, estaba aterrada, no hablábamos desde aquella noche que habíamos ido al cine, Jake había actuado muy raro. Había llamado en un par de ocasiones, pero solo había escuchado la voz de Billy diciéndome lo enfermo que estaba Jake, pero yo sabía la verdad, había sido un error aquella noche en el cine, tonto y estúpido Mike, tenía que enfermarse, de no haber sido así Jacob y yo no hubiésemos terminado solos en una sala de cine, y probablemente todo sería igual.

Me bajé del auto decidida a ver a Jacob, no me importaba que Billy me dijera que tenía una enfermedad que se contagia con la mirada, caminé con paso firme, o al menos eso creía, hasta que tropecé con el tronco de un árbol-que torpe- estaba a punto de caer cuando una mano cálida me sujetó.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- me puso de pie y se apartó

-¡Jake!-corrí hasta donde estaba con la intención de abrazarlo

-No, Bella, no corras no hay prisa

Me detuve en seco, conociéndome podía rodar por toda La Push por ir a 10 km/h

-Estoy realmente enfermo Bella, no creo que debas venir hasta aquí, no quiero contagiarte

- Oh vamos Jake, qué tienes, pulgas?

Mi sarcasmo no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, de hecho creí que se había enfadado conmigo. Estábamos ahí, de pie, a no menos de veinte pasos, Jacob me acababa de decir que no me acercara, pero su mirada me gritaba lo contrario. Jacob Black no estaba enfadado conmigo y yo tampoco, nosotros nos queríamos, eso lo sabía, pero qué tanto podría yo decir que estaba enamorada de Jake? Desde cuándo? En qué momento había decidido que Jake era la persona perfecta para entablar una relación, de esas duraderas. Jake era guapo, sin duda, pero podríamos ser más que amigos, si después de aquella salida al cine no habíamos vuelto a hablar…

Desde que había puesto pie en Forks, pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Jake, tal vez se debía a que nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos y en mi primer día en Forks, Jake fue el primer chico cercano a mi edad que conocí, todo por esa vieja pickup.

Podría decir que había cosas de Jacob que me fascinaban, su sonrisa, por ejemplo, era de las mejores cosas que existían para mí. Eso y sus abrazos. En definitiva deberían ser parte de los puntos turísticos de Forks, porque eran las dos mejores, quiero decir _únicas _cosas buenas que tenía este pueblo. Aunque, por qué querría yo que otros disfrutaran de algo que era mío, porque era algo inigualable. La robusta figura de Jacob parecía envolverme cuando me abrazaba, era indescriptible, y tener la sensación en mi memoria me hizo desear más correr hacía donde él estaba. Pero me quedé ahí, solo imaginándolo, pensando en cómo Jake sonreía a otras personas, sabiendo que esa sonrisa que yo amaba era _mía. _

Por alguna razón yo estaba amando este frío verano de Forks, era porque pasaba todo el día en La Push. La vida en la escuela era deprimente, allí hablaba sólo con Angela Weber en el almuerzo y en las clases que coincidíamos, y alguna vez crucé palabra con ese duendecillo parte de los Cullen, Alice, si mal no recuerdo. Un día ella se había sentado conmigo durante el almuerzo al notar que comía sola porque Angela estaba enferma. Era totalmente extraño hablar con ella. Los Cullen no hablaban con nadie, rara vez entre ellos. Desde aquella vez, tal vez habíamos hablado un par de veces, pero no me sentía muy cómoda, primero porque no tenemos nada en común, no hace más que hablar de ropa y ese tipo de cosas que a mí no me interesan; segundo, porque era demasiado hermosa, jamás había visto a alguien así, y si fuera sólo ella, pero toda la familia parece de revista, es abrumador conversar con alguien que debería estar sobre una pasarela, a pesar de eso no era arrogante, más bien se diría que era sencilla, comparada con la otra chica, no era una Cullen, sino una Hale, Rosalie Hale, ella era aún más hermosa, y nos miraba a todos como si fuéramos sus plebeyos…

Perdida en mis pensamientos, me decidí, avancé unos pasos y Jacob retrocedió la misma cantidad

-No me hagas las cosas más difíciles Bella, por favor

-Jacob, eres tú el que está complicando todo, qué es lo que pasa

Jacob me miraba de una forma tan… tan… diferente, esa mirada que me gritaba que me quedara, me gritaba millones de cosas más, Jacob parecía estar viendo el sol en aquella nublada mañana de Forks. Era extraño y reconfortante, sin duda.

-Sólo déjame darte un abrazo Jake-le insistí

Él se quedó de pie sin contestar. Entonces avancé rápido antes de que cambiara de opinión, me lancé a sus brazos y su cuerpo me quemó, me ardía, pero no parecía molestarme, ahora no sólo su cuerpo me envolvía, sino su calor, un calor febril, que me confirmaba que Jacob debía estar muy enfermo, ¿cómo podía estar tan caliente en este lluvioso pueblo?

Me separó bruscamente, y se comenzó a dar manotazos en la cara

-Tonto, tonto-se gritaba

Le tomé la mano con la que se golpeaba para detenerlo, lo logré pero no como esperaba. Alguno de mis huesos crujió, o tal vez solo lo imaginé, solo sé que la mano de Jacob era como una piedra. Y me dolía.

-Bella-gritaba Jake- ay Bella, cómo haces estas cosas, es a lo que me refiero, te tienes que ir-pero su mirada me seguía diciendo que me quedara.

-Pero, Jake serás tonto, no ves que los accidentes me llegan no importa si ando con casco y chaleco antibalas

Jacob esbozó una sonrisa, _mi sonrisa_, tal vez se me escapó un suspiro e inmediato a éste, de seguro me sonrojé, pero el dolor de la mano era más intenso y no me di cuenta; Jacob tomó mi mano rota entre la suya ardiendo y el dolor disminuyó.

-Creo que en un auto blindado irías desprotegida-y se rio- Vamos, te llevaré al médico

-No es nada Jake, en serio, no hace falta, estas cosas me pasan…

-No Bella, no, mientras estés conmigo, _nada _te puede pasar.

Jacob ganó la discusión y me llevó al Hospital. El doctor Cullen me atendió inmediatamente, trataron el caso como una emergencia, creo que me volví a sonrojar, no hubiese sido así si Jacob no hubiese insistido tanto en que lo era, me dio pena, tal vez alguien se estaba desangrando y yo estaba pasando antes.

Jacob se mantuvo bastante alejado de mí y el doctor, noté que arrugaba la nariz constantemente, era comprensible Jacob debía estar a no menos de 40°, los doctores no pierden esas oportunidades para tomar una jeringa e inyectarte...Ugh, inyecciones. Además del olor a hospital, ese olor a enfermedad que te entra en el cuerpo y no se sale.

Entendí a Jake y su cara de _me quiero ir_, pero estaba ahí por mí, solo por mí.

Entonces noté que el doctor también tenía la nariz arrugada, algo apestaba ahí dentro, disimuladamente apoyé mi cabeza en mi hombro para comprobar que no se tratara de mí. Mi cabello olía a fresas, mi champú favorito y aquel doctor olía probablemente a vainilla, tal vez lavanda, no estaba segura. Los doctores no desprecian el olor a hospital, era como si Charlie despreciara usar la patrulla. No le di más vueltas al asunto, porque la mano en serio me dolía. Sólo me preocupé por Jake y su miedo a ser inyectado.

-Jake, si quieres te vas a casa, yo estoy bien. Iré con Charlie luego  
-de ninguna manera Bella-aun con la nariz arrugada- tengo que saber que estás bien  
- te llamaré Jake, tranquilo- miré al doctor y le dije-no es nada grave cierto?  
-no, es sólo una torcedura, te vendaré para que no empeore

- lo ves? -le sonreí a Jake  
El doctor me colocaba los vendajes y Jake tenía la vista fija en mí.  
-Auch- gruñi  
- lo ves? - sonrió Jake y en menos de un segundo estuvo a mi lado. Yo estaba deseando que el doctor no cargara un termómetro en el bolsillo.

El doctor anunció que había terminado, nos fuimos del hospital hacia mi casa. Jake manejó mi vieja pickup a una velocidad que yo no tenía idea que el cacharro alcanzaba. Y aún así un Mercedes de color negro nos pasó y nos dejó bastante atrás. Jamás había visto aquel auto en Forks, debía ser de alguien ajeno al pueblo. El auto más flamante que yo había visto era el volvo plateado de los Cullen.

Jake me dejó en la puerta de la casa, de haber sido por él me hubiese acostado en mi cama, pero Charlie lo separaba de mí, era extraño, Charlie no hacía esas cosas con Jacob. Así que se fue, no tenía opción, pero su mirada se quedó conmigo la tenía ahí como si Jacob hubiese pegado sus ojos a la pared de mi habitación, pero no me molestaba, más bien era una grata compañía.

Esa noche soñé con las dos cosas que yo ya amaba de Jacob: su sonrisa y sus abrazos. Y a eso se le sumó su mirada y su calor febril, era algo extraño. Cualquier cosa que se relacionara con estar enfermo me desagradaba pero ese calor febril de Jake era maravilloso.

Me desperté sonriendo, vi la gris mañana de Forks y mi sonrisa se mantuvo, era la primera vez desde que había llegado a este pueblo que me levantaba de buen humor, supongo que tenía relación con la noche de sueño tranquilo que había tenido, porque de hecho era también la primera noche en que no había tenido pesadillas.

Bajé las escaleras, saludé a Charlie y éste me sonrió.  
- qué tal tu mano?  
- bien- la verdad había olvidado cuanto me dolía ayer.  
- Hmm- se despidió así y se subió a la patrulla.

Me quedé sola en la casa mientras desayunaba mi cereal. Ese era el primer día que saboreaba mi desayuno.  
La puerta sonó y me quedé un minuto pensando, tenía tantas ganas de que fuera Jacob que si no era él, probablemente me sentaría a llorar al ver otro rostro. Pero no hubo necesidad…  
-Bella! Es Jacob- gritó desde afuera  
Pensé en correr pero eso me haría llegar más tarde, ya que de seguro tropezaría, así que fui lentamente, puse la mano alrededor del picaporte y casi sentí el calor que Jake irradiaba. Abrí y vi su cara, su perfecta cara...marcada por unas ojeras tan oscuras que se notaban aún en su piel cobriza, pero esto no disminuía la perfección de Jacob Black, en lo más mínimo, tal vez era la  
Blancura de sus dientes o las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo... O tal vez era esa mirada maravillosa sobre sus ojeras, yo no sabía adjetivos suficientes para describir cómo era la mirada de Jacob, él estaba viendo el sol en está gris mañana, y cuando Jacob veía el sol, yo no sólo lo veía, sino que sentía su calor; pero este era _mi sol_ particular, un sol que nadie más veía, porque la gente pasaba caminando en sus gruesos impermeables, mientras yo sentía la necesidad de quitarme la ropa. Este era mi sol, un sol mejor que el de Phoenix, de hecho el sol de cualquier parte de California envidiaría a mi sol, a _mi _Jacob Black.  
- Hola- lo saludé entusiasmada  
- hola mi querida distraída  
- ah?  
- hace al menos 10 minutos que te saludé  
- serás exagerado Jake  
- es en serio Bella, en qué pensabas?  
- En nada en particular  
- entonces prefieres pensar en nada que hablar conmigo?  
- obvio Jake- pusé los ojos en blanco- no creerás que quiero pasar mi valioso tiempo con un tonto como tú  
- bella me hieres- y pusó la mano en su pecho como si yo se lo hubiese agujereado.  
Entonces no me pude resistir a esa mirada, parecía la de uno de esos cachorritos recién nacidos, y me lancé a sus brazos. Jacob me recibió y su calor y su cuerpo me envolvieron por completo.

Esta vez, yo me aparté, no quería hacer algo estúpido, yo jamás había tenido un novio, tal vez yo me estaba imaginando todo, y lo último que quería era arruinar la amistad que tenía con Jake, mi único y mejor amigo.

Así que invité a pasar a mi amigo, nos sentamos en la sala y Jacob inició la conversación con una frase de esas que te dejan heladas.  
- Bella, _tengo_ algo que decirte


	2. Amaneció de Noche

**Capítulo 2. Amaneció de noche**

**Alice POV**

Desde ayer Carlisle se encontraba en su oficina haciendo yo no sé qué, había llegado temprano del hospital y se había encerrado; no habíamos sabido nada de él en horas, vaya suerte que no come, porque si no hubiese muerto del hambre. Esme, Emmet, Rose y Jasper se habían ido a Alaska, las hermanas Denali nos habían invitado a todos, pero Carlisle se debía quedar por el hospital y Edward y yo habíamos preferido quedarnos. A Edward nunca le había gustado demasiado pasar mucho tiempo con las Denali, supongo que para él era incómodo escuchar los pensamientos de Tanya acerca de ellos dos juntos.

Volteé nuevamente a ver a Edward, él estaba concentrado espiando en los pensamientos de Carlisle.

Nada, sigue cantando _Imagine _

Vaya que bien, luego con qué nos sorprenderá, _Yesterday?- _Jamás había sabido del gusto de Carlisle por los Beatles, sólo estaba cubriendo sus pensamientos. Ahora sí que estábamos bien, yo ciega y Edward sordo…

No dije palabra alguna, silenciosamente fui hacia las escaleras con la intención de sorprender a Carlisle en su oficina… No llegué al primer escalón, cuando Edward me estaba sujetando por el brazo, no me dejó avanzar. Esto no hubiese pasado si hubiese estado con Rosalie, Emmet o Esme, porque para Edward yo no estaba callada.

_Te odio _

Él se sonrió. Claro, él sabía que eso era mentira.

-Necesito saber qué pasa

-Alice debes calmarte, si algo grave pasara ya lo sabríamos-dijo con voz calmada- es una lástima que Jasper se haya ido, ya te tendría calmada…

Jasper, Jasper, es quien menos quiero aquí, quiero sentir esta rabia, esta ansiedad, _necesito _saber qué pasa. A quien engañaba, ya no aguantaba, deseaba poder dormir para no notar el paso del tiempo, pero era imposible. Pensé en ir en una expedición de caza de emergencia, pero vi en el espejo mis ojos teñidos de un dorado intenso, mi sed era nula.

-Ahí viene-anunció Edward

Me relajé casi inmediatamente, esperé justo bajo las escaleras

-"Ahí viene"-citó Carlisle-qué ocultan que yo no puedo ver

-Tú eres el que oculta algo- le refuté

-Ah, vaya…Hemos hecho cambio de roles-con su calmada sonrisa de un padre amoroso

-Carlisle… Podrías por favor decirnos qué pasa

-O al menos pensarlo-añadió Edward

-Ya veo, no te gustan los Beatles, hijo?

Ambos lo fulminamos con la mirada

-Quisiera hablar con todos juntos, Rose ha dicho que vienen en camino

-Ah, es que Rosalie ha podido hablar contigo, mientras los separa Canadá y no has hablado con nosotros que te separa un piso…

-Alice, cálmate-me pidió, como podía decirle que no me calmaría….

Me quedé mirando fijamente, como si tuviera una visión y aventuré algo

-No llegarán hasta la noche Carlisle y aún no es mediodía.

-Ah, en ese caso, tienen derecho a saberlo ahora

Sonreí, satisfecha de mi mentira

-Ya les había dicho alguna vez que en Forks antiguamente había una manada de lobos

-Sí y es por eso que no podemos cazar en toda el área-completó Edward

-Bien, pues estos lobos habían estado en reposo, no había habido más brotes… Pero ayer vi uno, y por eso he venido a casa tan temprano

-¿Y cómo son?- yo no sabía nada de licántropos

-Lo vi en su forma humana, aquel chico era bastante grande, robusto y alto

-Has descrito a Emmet-dijo Edward entre risas

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió-tenía piel cobriza y ojos oscuros, su piel es muy caliente, aquel debía rozar los 50° de temperatura

-Ah, entonces no era Emmet-corrigió Edward

-Algo más?

-Sí, su olor es… repugnante

-¿Qué tanto?

-Arde

-Bien, nada de andar con gente que apeste

-Es un poco más complejo Alice, estos licántropos son jóvenes

-O sea peligrosos-Edward sabía más que yo, pero era lógico, todo neófito es peligroso…

-¿Y qué hacemos?-yo seguía sin tener idea de estos hombres lobo

-Bueno, yo diría que son más peligrosos que nosotros, ellos no se controlan bien, pueden cambiar de forma en cualquier momento, una simple rabia los puede hacer transformarse. Aquel chico iba acompañado de una _humana, _dudo que ella supiera el peligro que corría. Tenía la muñeca dislocada, y aseguraría que ha sido él.

-¿Entonces cuidamos a la chica?-preguntó Edward

-Tal vez. Dime Alice, qué ves en La Push?

-Nada

-Ah, bien, si te digo como es la chica te ayuda

-No

-Alice, te encuentras bien?

-No, yo…-tartamudeé-no veo nada

-Pero me dijiste que no llegarían hasta la noche.

-Mentí-hice un puchero-no aguantaba más, lo siento. La puerta se abrió y entró el resto de la familia, como para confirmar mi mentira

Corrí hacia Jasper, me oculté detrás de él y le dije: -Contrólalo, me va a matar

Jasper me miró confundido, él sabía que Carlisle jamás haría algo así

-Debería Alice, no me gustan las mentiras

-Lo sé, lo siento…

Aproveché mi posición para abrazar a Jasper, lo había extrañado mucho… Carlisle contó la historia al resto de la familia, todos estábamos en absoluta intriga.

-¿Por qué no puedo ver nada Carlisle?

Pero en ese momento, una visión llego a mí, como para seguirme llamando mentirosa, me centré en ella, estaba muy oscura, era difícil distinguir algo. Me concentré durante largo rato, durante el cual no tuve idea de qué pasaba a mi alrededor.

-Las de Denalí nos volverán a invitar, pero esta vez quieren que Edward… digo todos, vayamos-anuncié

Edward me fulminó con la mirada

-Bueno he recuperado la vista, ahora qué?

-Podrías ver La Push?

-Carlisle nunca he estado ahí, no sé, no puedo

-Bien, qué hay de la chica, no es muy alta, cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate. Olía a fresas, claro sumado al olor del lobo.

-Ah, fresas…-el olor vino a mi mente, como si lo tuviera frente a mis narices- sabes su nombre? podría ser Isabella Swan

-Bella, me pareció que me dijo Bella, pero sí que era Swan, la hija del jefe de la policía

-Vaya, pobre chica

-Entonces la conoces

-Va a la escuela con nosotros-dijo Edward

-¿el lobo va a la escuela también?

-No… sé… no creo, dijiste que estaba con ella

-Sí

-Entonces no, ella siempre se sienta sola o con otros humanos normales y corrientes

-Bien, entonces ves algo sobre ella?

La busqué detenidamente, encontré algo, pero la mitad del cuadro en que ella estaba, lo veía totalmente negro, como cuando alguien toma una foto y coloca el dedo. Era frustrante

-Parece que no puedo ver a los lobos, y la mitad de su futuro tiene un licántropo implicado

-Sí, me parece que hay un fuerte lazo entre ellos

-Y es que ella no nota que apesta?

-él también cree que nosotros apestamos

-y qué debemos hacer Carlisle-intervino Esme

-Bueno, en realidad nada, se supone que no debemos andar cerca de ellos y su lado del territorio, pero me preocupa la chica; Alice por favor mantente vigilante, debemos saber que Bella está bien

-De acuerdo, buscaré la forma de verla mejor

Todos nos retiramos, como familia humana, como si todos nos fuéramos a dormir.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos en nuestra habitación. Él me contó un poco sobre la visita a Alaska. Pero yo estaba muy fuera de mí, no me hallaba, estar ciega me producía jaqueca, migraña, no estoy segura. Sólo sé que no veía, y que lo poco que veía me costaba. ¿Es que estos licántropos no tenían otro lugar donde estar?

Me revolví un poco el cabello y besé a Jasper como si no lo fuera a ver en un mes, aunque estaba en mis planes regresar ese mismo día. No me despedí del resto de la familia. Fui a la cochera y estuve al menos diez minutos pensando qué carro llevar, no quería llamar demasiado la atención, pero creo que era claro que lo haría en cualquiera de ellos. Me decidí por el Volvo de Edward, al menos todos en Forks conocían ése, así que no sería demasiado.

Conducí casi perdida, no estaba segura a dónde iba. Recorrí casi todas las casas del pueblo. Pero encontré la que buscaba, vi la patrulla de policía estacionada frente a una casa y supe que aquel era el hogar de los Swan, bajé del auto y me quedé de pie, había un olor repugnante en aquella casa, _licántropo, _ entonces subí nuevamente al auto y aceleré tanto como pude, el olor me había llegado al cerebro.


	3. Confesiones

**Capítulo 3. Confesiones **

Bella POV

Jacob se toqueteaba el cabello, eran notorios sus nervios y yo comenzaba a sentirlos también.

- Bella, sabes que hemos sido amigos durante todo este tiempo –hizo una pausa para tomar aire, mientras mi propia respiración se alteraba.

Jacob iba a decirme que sentía algo especial, algo diferente a una amistad o iba a acusarme por mis reacciones? ¿Es qué acaso yo estaba dejándome llevar por lo que yo estaba sintiendo?

-Esto es algo, que difícilmente creerás porque yo de hecho no lo creía... -tomó aire nuevamente- recuerdas que una vez te dije que en La Push existían una infinidad de leyendas sobre los hombres lobos, que se creía que nuestros ancestros pertenecían a esta especie…

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿A qué venían las leyendas? Jacob estaba tal vez tratando de distraerme, para decirme de un momento a otro "ya no quiero verte más", o es que yo estaba alucinando.

- Bueno, no hace mucho, descubrí que estas leyendas son reales, Bella, sí existían licántropos en La Push; de hecho mi abuelo, fue un hombre lobo, y el viejo Quil también-me quedé mirándolo. Preguntándome por qué Jacob me decía esto, nada tenía sentido para mí.

- Y por qué has decidido creer en estas absurdas leyendas ahora, Jake?

-Sí, ya se, que me crees loco, pero-se aclaró la garganta-es porque el linaje lobuno se _hereda-_juraría que le temblaron los labios, al pronunciar esa palabra,- y está creándose una nueva generación, hay hombres lobo en La Push.

- Quién?, cómo que hay hombres lobo, Jake? -Abrí los ojos como platos. En mi cabeza no se dibujaba la imagen de Billy Black saltando de su silla de ruedas, para transformarse en un lobo, es qué acaso Jacob me creía tonta?

- Yo- confesó - no te aterres Bella, por favor- pero era muy tarde, yo ya estaba aterrada, pero no por su absurda historia, sino por todo lo que significaba

- Que dices Jacob? Te has drogado o qué?- recordé a aquel tipo Sam, el que Jake decía que estaba en algo extraño de seguro él había metido a Jacob en todo esto, lo había convencido de alejarse de mí, pero a él qué le importaba yo- es por ese tipo… Sam Ulley?

- Bella, bueno si él tiene que ver, es un hombre lobo también, fue el primero de este brote, yo me equivoqué con respecto a lo que él estaba haciendo, él ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles, porque no tuvo a nadie que lo ayudara.

- Jake que te sucede los hombres lobo no existen!!!- le grité-

- Si existen Bella y yo soy uno-dijo con la voz casi quebrada.

- Bella, escúchame por favor. Se suponía que no podía decirte esto, que era un secreto, pero cuando ayer fuiste a La Push- hizo una pausa- todo cambió. Yo no te había visto desde aquella salida al cine-puse cara de asco, el recuerdo de ese día dolía, dolía en el alma, desde aquella noche, todo había cambiado. Y ahora Jake había confabulado con Sam Ulley para crear una historia estilo puñalada, te dolía, se te clavaba en el fondo del corazón, pero luego el dolor desaparecía. Era claro, jamás iba a volver a ver Jacob, me imaginé esa nueva vida y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, en qué momento aquel sol que Jacob había visto al entrar a mi casa se había apagado, y más importante aún, por qué? …Pero Jacob comenzó a hablar nuevamente, quería enterrar el cuchillo más profundo o es que pensaba que yo aun no comprendía?

-Hay algo llamado imprimación-puse cara de pocos amigos porque jamás había oído el término, de hecho, dudaba de su existencia, ahora Jacob hablaría con palabras mitológicas que me hicieran sufrir sin saber que lo estaba haciendo, como ponerle anestesia al puñal -es algo extraño, no sabría explicarte bien de que se trata- no entendía por qué la necesidad de explicármelo, por qué la necesidad de la larga historia, por qué no decía, "no quiero verte más" y ya, eso sería mejor que un puñal, como una gota de veneno. Sí, estoy segura que Romeo sufrió menos su propia muerte que Julieta, enterrándose un puñal. Pero mi vida no era una historia de amor, Jacob Black no quería volver a verme nunca y había estado investigando la forma más original de decírmelo.

Hizo otra pausa, tal vez más larga.

- Es algo parecido al amor, bueno, no, es mucho más que eso

-Jake

-Bueno Bella, el caso es que yo me imprimé de ti, no sé, no puedo explicarte bien, solo sé que es así, algunos creen que la imprimación es para mantener el linaje, los genes lobunos, algo así-

Jacob no paraba de hablar, decía y decía cosas que mi cerebro no procesaba, pero había una palabra que seguía sonando en mi cabeza, una palabra que me había hecho cambiar sobre lo que había pensado de Jacob durante estos minutos: _amor_

-Entonces Bella claro no tienes por qué-

Tenía razón, yo no _tenía que, _yo sólo _quería. _Me lancé a sus labios y Jacob me recibió, era eso, era mejor callarlo ahora y besarnos enseguida, me ardía, me quemaba pero aún más fuerte que ayer y yo como tonta adoraba esto, adoraba estar abrazada a su calor, nada se comparaba a esta sensación y lo supe, supe que toda su historia absurda y mitológica era verdad, creí en él, creí en Jacob Black y en esto a lo que él llamaba imprimación, ahora me encantaba el término, desconociendo en absoluto su significado, porque era algo más, algo más que el amor. Sus labios y los míos se conjugaban en armonía. Jake era el primer chico que besaba y aún no me creía que yo hubiese tomado la iniciativa.

-Bella- dijo Jake despegándose de mis labios- para mí estoy es muy difícil, no puedo dejar de verte ni un sólo día porque mi corazón duele-su aliento seguía rozando mis labios y sentí la necesidad de mordérmelos-, pero no podría soportar la idea de hacerte daño y la verdad es que no sería difícil- me tomó un mechón de cabello y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja dulcemente.

-Jacob a qué te refieres?

-Es que no tengo total autocontrol Bella, si me enfado podría transformarme en lobo y herirte. Porque es que eres tan frágil Bella, no podría soportar la idea de hacerte daño, pero no puedo evitar verte, no puedo.

Jacob me miraba de esa forma que lo había hecho ayer, suspiré y me concentré en grabar en mi memoria cada rasgo de Jacob, todos y cada uno de sus rasgos. Observé sus pies, sus piernas, su torso, sus brazos, su cuello, su boca, su nariz… y entonces la arrugó, como en el hospital, de la misma manera, se la toqueteó con sus dedos, y noté que había un olor que Jacob odiaba, era yo, qué era lo que apestaba en mí.

-Jacob, qué es lo que hueles? Soy yo?

-¿Qué?-y se acercó a mí-Bella si hueles delicioso-sus dedos y su aliento tibio rozaron mi pelo y mi cara-hueles a fresas-esbocé una sonrisa, había detallado y grabado mi olor en su memoria-el olor-y se tocó la nariz otra vez-es algo afuera.

-Ah, creo que Charlie ha sacado la basura en la mañana

Pero Jacob no me prestó atención y se asomó a la ventana

-De quién es el volvo-preguntó-

-Pues solo he visto uno, y es de los Cullen, por qué? Está ahí fuera?

Jacob POV

-No, se está alejando- le respondí- y me quedé observando el volvo alejarse, vaya que apestaban esos fríos.

No supe bien quién era el que lo manejaba, pero iba a una velocidad monstruosa, ojalá Charlie los multara y tuvieran que irse de Forks, sí, algo exagerado, pero el saber que estaban tan cerca de _mi _Bella, me aterrorizaba.

-Qué quieres hacer ahora Bell?

-Pues, no lo sé Jake, no que es súper peligroso que ande contigo-dijo en un tono burlón que me fascinó.

Vaya, Bella estaba decidida a hacerme sufrir, mirándome con esos ojos chocolate, mientras me recordaba el peligro que corría a mi lado.

-Pues lo es, pero no puedo evitar estar contigo Bella-me acerqué a ella nuevamente- es algo imposible.

-Bueno, antes, me gustaría que me dijeras más sobre los lobos y la imprimación, quiero saberlo _todo, _Jake.

_Todo, _debía de ser broma.Bella no podía saberlo todo. No. Eso no pasaría, no le diría a Bella todo sobre los lobos. No había necesidad. Organicé mentalmente lo que le diría, empecé por lo sencillo, por lo que ya ella sabía y si no lo sabía, era obvio

- Bueno… cambio de forma ya sabes de humano a lobo y de lobo a humano  
- en luna llena- inquirió ella con los ojos brillantes y llenos de dudas  
Le sonreí -eso no es cierto, cambiamos cuando queremos- me aclaré la garganta, sabiendo que podía transformarme si no lo quería también - me refiero a que no hay hora ni fecha

Traté de contarle otras cosas pero omití los detalles que al menos de momento, no necesitaba que supiera. Yo no quería que Bella supiera que yo no envejecería o que debía andar por el bosque cazando a los fríos, no , no había necesidad de que Bella supiera eso

- Jake, lo de la impri…

Le dediqué una sonrisa, que sabía que le encantaba.

-No sé muy bien Bella, como yo no creía en estas cosas, no le presté demasiada atención, sólo sé que Forks se ha convertido en un pueblo muy soleado, eres la única para mí Bella.

Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente, lucía tan hermosa como una fresa, entre el color que tomaba su piel y su olor, creo que las mismas fresas estaban envidiosas.

Me acerqué y Bella hizo un gesto de necesitar aire, no me acostumbraba a que el calor de mi cuerpo pudiese sofocarla. Tomé mi mano entre la suya y contemplé como se veían, parecía una de esas galletas de color negro rellenas de una crema blanca, así contrastaban nuestras pieles, mi piel no era demasiado oscura, más bien era cobriza, pero la suya era increíblemente pálida, por un momento temí por mi Bella, aquella piel pálida y fría, pero entonces alcé la vista para encontrarme con sus mejillas ruborizadas y no pude evitar suspirar, mi hermosa _humana _Bella. Claro que su piel me parecía fría, todo lo era a mi alrededor. Y claro que era pálida, en este lluvioso pueblo. Y claro que era humana, sus mejillas ruborizadas por la forma en que la sangre subía hasta ellas, y por ese divino olor que irradiaba.

Noté que había un punto que no le había aclarado aún, Bella debía pensar que yo tenía la fiebre del verano o algo así.

Bella POV

Jake había hablado durante al menos dos horas sobre los lobos y la imprimación. Me dio a entender que jamás amaría a nadie que no fuera yo. Jacob rodeó mi mano con la suya, inmediatamente me sonroje y dijo

- Por cierto, no estoy enfermo Bella, está será la temperatura que te abrazara desde ahora y hasta siempre

Me alegre de saber que Jake estaba en perfecto estado de salud...

Y luego caí en cuenta del resto de sus palabras, _hasta siempre_, Jacob había usado esa frase.

Vinieron a mi mente millones de imágenes, boda, hijos, la idea me aterrorizó, no porque no quisiera, porque Jacob era mi mejor amigo y no temía ese hasta siempre, no temía que no fuera a conocer otro amor que no fuera Jake; yo temía que todo fuera a pasar demasiado rápido

- en tal caso Bella, tú puedes decidir que no me quieres

- Jacob, pero claro que te quiero!

- me refiero de esta manera

Me sonrojé nuevamente.

- bueno de todas maneras tenemos mucho tiempo- sonrió ampliamente

Le respondí la sonrisa, _mucho_ tiempo, genial, no pasaría demasiado rápido.

Pensar en el tiempo, me hizo recordar que este momento estaba transcurriendo. Mire el reloj y ya eran las 2 de la tarde, Jacob me imitó.

- tienes hambre Bella?

- bastante- aseguré-

- bien, si te parece vamos a La Pu..

- qué?- no lo deje terminar la frase, mientras llegábamos allá, ya me habría comido el volante de mi pickup- comeremos aquí- y se me apagó la voz por la duda que ahora tenía- qué comes tú Jake?

- Cualquier cosa Bella

-No vas a cazar un ciervo o algo así?

Soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Obvio que no verás a un lobo con un con un plato de pasta, mientras sujeta un tenedor, pero por eso somos hombres lobo; aún soy un hombre, Bella

- aún? Será que apenas empezaste, - le dije entre risas-

- tienes razón - y me envolvió en un abrazo  
- bien- dije y me separé de su cuerpo- hora de comer

Jacob comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y yo pensé en tomarlo de un brazo para detenerlo, pero me pareció tonto

- Jacob Black- él se detuvo porque yo jamás lo llamaba así y volteó a verme- yo cocino, tonto

- ah, me llamaste tonto?

Y yo de nuevo me sonrojé

- perdonada _Isabella_- me dedicó una de mis sonrisas, supongo supo que me quedaría hipnotizada viéndolo sonreír, así que se aprovechó y me tomó por la cintura y me llevó hasta la cocina  
- Jacob bájame  
- en cuanto lleguemos a la cocina, señorita Swan- me colocó delicadamente en el suelo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Hice gesto de estar molesta, pero luego se me escapó una sonrisa y claro está me volví a sonrojar. Tonta. Es que está sería mi vida? Sonrojarme cada dos segundos?

Preparé el pescado que Charlie había pescado, Jacob me ayudó, ya que por más que quise no pude hacerlo sola, ya que necesitaba un mínimo de dos manos para cocinar. Nos sentamos a la mesa y casi no hablamos entonces, porque Jake y yo moríamos del hambre;

XXX

La puerta sonó cuando terminamos de comer, fui a abrir y me encontré con Sam Ulley, aquel chico no me simpatizaba

- hola Bella, está Jacob aquí?

- si

Me volteé para llamarlo, pero ya Jake estaba a mi lado.

- qué pasa Sam?

- hay un problema, y te necesitamos

- ya?

- ya!

- bien, te veré allá en un minuto

- estaré donde siempre

Sam se alejó, se adentró al bosque y miró una vez más en dirección a la casa, luego desapareció entre los árboles.  
- qué ocurre?

- cosas lobunas- dijo como en una ironía-tengo que irme

- pero, estarás bien Jake?

- claro Bella, nací para ser un lobo- me dio otro cálido beso en la mejilla y siguió el mismo camino que Sam

Me quedé viéndolo hasta que se perdió también entre la vegetación, suspiré.

Charlie llegó unas horas después y yo seguía en el marco de la puerta, había estado ahí desde que Jake se había ido, una hora más tarde me había sentado y otra hora más tarde cerré la puerta. Estuve ahí otra hora. Charlie se bajó de la patrulla y se encaminó a la puerta, sacó las llaves, no había notado que yo estaba ahí.

-Bella, qué haces ahí?

-No lo sé-confesé-me quedé aquí

-Pero, estás bien-su voz no expresaba demasiada preocupación, y así era mejor-

-Sí, creo que me quedé soñando despierta

Charlie entró a la casa; yo me quedé afuera un poco más, observando el crepúsculo. Siempre me había parecido hermoso. Me resigné a la idea de que Jacob no vendría esa noche, entré a la casa. Estaba realmente cansada, aunque había estado tres horas sin hacer algo.

-Pedí una pizza, así que no tienes que cocinar

-Bien, yo no tengo hambre- subí a mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar. Lloraba incontroladamente, como si alguien hubiese muerto o estuviese a punto de afrontar un problema sin solución. No sabía exactamente la causa. Muchas veces he pensado que cuando lloró hay algo en mi subconsciente que aún mi consciente desconoce. Lloré durante horas y llorando me quedé dormida.


	4. El mejor día de mi vida

**Capítulo 4. El mejor día de mi vida**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté con aquel cielo gris propio de Forks. Me ardían los ojos por haberme quedado dormida llorando. Fui al baño y contemplé las bolsas que se habían formado debajo de mis ojos, hice de todo por desaparecerlas, sin éxito.

Bajé las escaleras, para mi sorpresa, Charlie seguía allí

- ¿Qué haces aquí aun, papá?

- Me he tomado el día libre- dijo orgulloso- el pueblo ha estado tranquilo y hoy es la final del básquet

- Ah, qué bien- dije sin ánimo

- Jacob llamó

Sentí un cambio en mi cara, pero traté de disimularlo, Charlie no debía saber que Jacob significaba tanto para mí

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Que no vendrá hoy y que tampoco tú vayas a La Push.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Has pasado mucho tiempo con Jacob, ¿cierto?

- Es mi mejor amigo papá

- Ah, entonces son sólo amigos. Yo...bueno, pensé que tal vez

- No papá, somos amigos, nada más- lo dije con certeza, aunque me volví a preguntar si seríamos amigos, ¿por qué Jacob no quería que fuera a La Push?

- Es una lástima, Jacob es un buen chico

Fui en dirección al teléfono, marqué el número de Jake, sin esperanzas de oír su voz.

- ¿Sí?- sonó la voz ronca de Billy

- Hola Billy, ¿está Jacob?

- No, está de guardia Bella

- De acuerdo, gracias. - colgué el teléfono, y decidí creerle a Billy, porque no tenía ningún sentido darle más vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza…

La mañana avanzó con rapidez. Hice un almuerzo rápido y se lo llevé a Charlie a la sala, para que no perdiera detalle del partido, comí lentamente y dejé pasar el tiempo.

-o-

Estaba en la cocina leyendo mi viejo ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas, no me había quedado otra opción que sumergirme en la lectura aquella tarde en vista de que Jacob debía hacer guardia en los bosques. Ése era un punto que no me había quedado demasiado claro, ¿qué era lo que vigilaban?... Pero traté de no pensar en ello y recrear en mi mente cada escena de mi lectura. Lo estaba logrando, cuando tocaron la puerta y me sobresalté, con la esperanza de que fuera Jacob. Me levanté a toda velocidad de la silla, tropecé con el borde de la mesa y después aterricé en el

marco de la puerta. Suspiré y abrí.

Aquella no era la figura de Jake, era un duendecillo con cabello negro en punta y una sonrisa inquieta. ¿Alice Cullen?

- Hola- dije en un tono de intriga

- Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?

- Ehh… bien -dudé

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó ella en un tono entusiasta

- Claro, pasa

Entró con mucha seguridad y dando pequeños brincos, como los de una bailarina de ballet, pero realmente mucho más elegantes y delicados, Charlie volteó y se quedó observando a mi ¿amiga?

- Papá es Alice Cullen- Charlie se levantó del sillón abandonado el partido que veía, ella se adelantó, le apretó la mano y dijo

- Alice, la hija del doctor Cullen

- Pues, Charlie, el padre de Bella –ella sonrió y se soltaron las manos- entonces eres hija del doctor

- Sí, claro, me encanta considerarlo mi padre, todos nos consideramos familia de sangre- sonrió y soltó una risilla, más para sus adentros, como si se tratara de una broma familiar, se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde yo estaba.

- Vamos a la cocina- le dije

- Bien – y me siguió con sus movimientos de bailarina

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina

**Alice POV**

Me quedé observando a Bella, tratando de buscar señales del lobo, ella no olía como su casa aquel día. El lobo no había estado cerca, al menos no hoy.

- Ya sé que te debes preguntar qué hago aquí

Me adelanté a hablar antes que ella y me miró como si eso fuera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, aunque eso, yo no lo sabía.

- Pues sí- confesó

- Bien, es que he pasado todo el verano con mis hermanos y ya me he aburrido

-¿Y tu novio?- Inquirió ella

Me quedé pesando durante algún tiempo

- El chico rubio, es tu novio, ¿cierto?

Fue cuando caí en cuenta que se refería a Jasper, para mí era totalmente extraño el término novio, esa palabra no iba con Jasper.

- Ah, Jasper- le hice saber- sí, es mi novio, también lo he pasado con él.

- Claro, él…vive contigo, ¿cierto?- su cara expresó asco, pero no le di importancia porque ella no podía saber toda nuestra historia.

- Sí, pero no es mi hermano Bella, no creas que cometemos incesto

-Tranquila. Ninguno de ustedes son hermanos, ¿cierto?

- Bueno, Jasper y Rosalie sí, Carlisle y Esme los acogieron y Edward, Emmet y yo somos adoptados- le dije esperando no meter la pata, cuando habíamos llegado a Forks, no había habido necesidad de contar la historia más de una vez, y yo sabía que ella sabía toda la historia, tal vez sólo estaba improvisando- ¿y qué hay de ti?- dije por si tenía intenciones de seguir preguntando

- Bueno soy hija única, de Reneé y Charlie

- ¿Y tienes un novio?- no quería preguntar algo que ella no me hubiese preguntado para evitar que me enviará las preguntas de vuelta.

Ella se me quedó viendo y comenzó a hablar, agradecí ser vampiresa, porque habló en un tono extremadamente bajo.

- Sí, pero Charlie no lo sabe

- Ah no hay problema - dije en el tono que ella estaba empleando- ¿es de la escuela?, ¿tal vez Mike?

- No, ¡jamás!- dijo convencida- no lo conoces

- Bueno, ¿y cómo se llama?

- Jacob- dijo aún más bajo

- Jacob-repetí, me quedé observándola durante un momento, cuando me di cuenta de que no le había preguntado por su mano enyesada - ¿y qué le paso a tu mano?

- Ah, una tontería- dijo sujetándosela.

- Las tonterías pasan- dije con una sonrisa

- A mí, todo el tiempo. El doctor Cullen fue quien me atendió.

- Ah eras tú entonces, la chica torpe de la que habló el otro día- dije en tono de burla, ella se sonrojó

- ¿No habló de mí o sí?

- No, más bien de quien fue contigo

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

- Pues porque él tenía una fiebre de al menos 40 grados y estaba preocupado por ti.

Sonrió

-Ése era Jake-dijo sonrojada aún.

Entonces, Bella era novia del lobo. Fue la información que vine a buscar, pero no la respuesta que quería obtener.

- ¿Y cuánto llevan de novios?

-Un día- confesó apenada y en una hilo de voz

Solté una risilla.

- Pero, ¿lo conocías desde antes?

- Sí, desde que llegué a Forks hemos sido amigos, tal vez desde antes, solo que no lo recuerdo muy bien - ¿ya algunos de tus hermanos se graduaron no?- dijo ella cambiando el tema

- Sí, este año sólo volveremos a la escuela Edward y yo.

- Ustedes parecen los más jóvenes

-Lo somos- mentí- Decir que Emmet y Rosalie eran más jóvenes era imposible de creer, pero no había necesidad de que lo creyera.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?

- 17 ¿y tú?

- 19, perdí un año viajando- improvisé- ¿y Jacob?- hablé en voz baja para que ella no se molestará

- 15- se sonrojó- no me creas pedófila, es que si tú lo vieras, él…parece mayor que yo

- Tranquila, no tengo intenciones de llamarte así, sino tendrías bases para acusarme de incesto- le sonreí- oye, Bella, ¿no te gustaría ir de compras?

- Sí- dijo entusiasmada- quiero comprar algunas cosas

- Genial, miré por la ventana para tener conciencia de qué hora era, eran más o menos las cinco- ¿te parece ahora, o mejor mañana?

Se quedó pensando, aunque yo vi claramente cuál sería su respuesta. ¿Por qué pensaba si ya tenía una decisión tomada?

**Bella POV **

Tenía muchas ganas de ir de compras, de seguro no del mismo tipo que Alice quería, pero eso no importaba.

No sabía qué contestarle, agradecía tanto su visita el día de hoy, porque me había mantenido a Jacob presente pero a la vez me había distraído. Estaba decidida a decirle de ir mañana porque aunque Jacob estuviese libre se merecía quedarse solo. Al menos durante la mañana.

- Mañana, ¿te parece bien?

- Sí, genial. Pasaré por aquí a las 11 ¿te parece? Las tiendas no abren hasta entonces

- Pero tardaremos al menos una hora en llegar a Port Angels

- En tu pickup, tal vez dos. Pero conmigo llegarás como en veinte minutos.

- Claro, un volvo puede más que mi cacharro.

- No sé si vayamos en el Volvo. Tal vez. Depende de si Edward tiene planes.

- ¿Es suyo?- siempre asumí que era de todos, pero debía suponer que cada uno tenía su propio auto

- Sí, el volvo es de Edward

- ¿Y cuál tienes tú?

- Ninguno- sonrió- estoy en busca de uno perfecto

- ¿Quién tiene auto?

- Edward, Carlisle, Emmet y Rose

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿cuál era la necesidad de tener cuatro autos en un pueblo tan pequeño? De seguro, era puro capricho, pero a mí no me importaba lo que ellos hicieran con su dinero, al cabo, no le estaban haciendo daño a nadie.

-Entonces, a ver quién te presta el auto- dije en una media sonrisa- sino, bien podemos usar el mío.

Esperaba que Alice hiciera un comentario burlón sobre mi pickup, pero no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, se quedo viendo hacia el frente, con la mirada completamente perdida. Agité las manos frente a sus ojos dorados, pero ella ni se inmutó, su mirada permaneció fija.

Parpadeó

-Lo siento mucho Bella, me tengo que ir.

-No hay problema, Alice.

-Te veré mañana-dijo ya casi en la puerta de la casa. Había llegado rapidísimo hasta ahí.

-Claro

Se despidió de Charlie con un gesto, salió a la calle y subió al flamante volvo que deslumbraba junto a mi pickup y la patrulla policial. El volvo desapareció de mi vista en décimas de segundo, de algo estaba segura, mañana llegaría en un instante a Port Angels.

Entré a la casa y volví a encerrarme en mi lectura. Alice había estado bastantes horas en mi casa. La visita me había agradado, sin duda, por la necesidad interna que tenía de contarle a alguien sobre Jacob. La ausencia de Ángela me había comenzado a doler, hasta que la pequeña figura de Alice se asomó a mi puerta.

-o-

Me desperté temprano, sin bolsas en los ojos, más bien me sentía fresca. Tomé un baño y desayuné. Alice estuvo en la puerta a las 11 exactas. Salí al exterior de la casa.

- Bueno, Carlisle ha sido quien me ha concedido el auto hoy-dijo sonriendo

- Vaya… Yo con la esperanza de que el resto de los autos fueran más parecidos a mi Chevy- frente a la casa, estaba un llamativo Mercedes de color negro, sin duda era el auto que nos había pasado a Jacob y a mí el día que fui al hospital. Jacob. Vaya, como me gustaba torturarme, no había recibido noticias de él.

- El volvo es el menos llamativo-confesó-por eso es el que más usamos

Me sonrió y ambas subimos al auto.

Efectivamente, estuvimos en Port Angels en veinte minutos. Alice se detenía en todas las tiendas de ropa, pero yo estaba buscando otra cosa.

- Alice, iré a la librería. Hay algo que quiero comprar

- Bien. Estaré aquí. Quiero probarme un par de conjuntos.

- De acuerdo- le dije abandonando la tienda, al unísono de las campanillas de la puerta de salida.

Caminé varias calles, hasta que encontré una librería. Me tomé unos minutos para hacer mi búsqueda. No sabía exactamente qué buscaba, sólo sabía por qué. Finalmente lo hallé: "Leyendas sobre licántropos, vampiros y otros seres míticos". El primero de los seres, era el único que me importaba, pero no había encontrado ni uno sólo sobre hombres lobo, que no hablara sobre vampiros. Pagué el libro y me fui rumbo a la tienda donde había dejado a Alice. En el camino, analicé el segundo nombre que incluía el libro: vampiros. Y agradecí que Jacob no fuese de esta clase de ser mitológico. Eso sí me quitaría el sueño, de por vida.

Llegué a la tienda. Alice se estaba probando un vestido de color amarillo y sujetaba uno azul en la mano.

- Toma, este es para ti.-dijo estirando la mano ocupada por el vestido-

- ¿Qué? No, Alice, yo no voy a comprarme nada

- Pero-hizo un puchero- creí que querías venir de compras conmigo. Anda pruébatelo, Bella

- No, Alice, no quiero.

Y no sé cómo, Alice me metió al probador, me colocó el vestido y exclamó

-Ah, te ves hermosa, Bella.

-Ya basta-dije molesta- ¿cómo has hecho eso? No me llevaré este vestido, porque no lo usaré.

Alice se me quedó viendo.

-Qué equivocada estás. Sí que te lo pondrás, yo lo sé.

Me quité el vestido y me coloqué nuevamente mis jeans y el grueso impermeable que traía, porque hoy no tendría el calor de Jake.

Alice tomó el vestido de mi mano, y mientras yo luchaba con el botón de mi pantalón, corrió a la caja de pago y regresó con dos bolsas. Arregló mi botón en un movimiento rápido y me sacó del vestidor y de la tienda.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan rápida, y yo tan torpe?

-Se aprende con los años- dijo irónicamente

-Disculpe, anciana-le dije riéndome- no sabía yo que usted tenía tantos años de experiencia

-Pues, los tengo- dijo y mostró sus dientes blancos para sonreír.- ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora Bella?

- A comer, realmente tengo hambre- el estómago me rugía, y me era difícil creer que a ella no, ¿cómo no había pensado en que esa fuese nuestra próxima parada?

-Ah, bien, ¿qué quieres comer?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres tú?

-No tengo hambre, Bella. Elige un sitio, yo tal vez ni coma

- Bien, aquel restaurant se ve bien

Puso cara de asco

- Para nada, es un sitio de mala muerte, creo que mejor elegiré yo

-Pensé que no tenías hambre

-Y no tengo, pero debí sospechar que si no querías ese hermoso vestido azul, tampoco elegirías un sitio decente.

-Alice, los demás sitios son súper costosos.

-Nada es súper para una Cullen. Yo invito Bella, en serio.

-De ninguna manera-insistí-

-Si no me dejas pagar y de nuevo sugieres ese lugar, me quedarán muy pocas cosas buenas que pensar del tal Jacob

Me sonrojé. Y mis ojos se llenaron de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a nombrar a Jacob entre las cosas que no sé elegir? Puede que mi ropa sea anticuada y que sea sencilla, pero Jacob no cabía en esas características.

-Sabes que tengo razón

-No, no la tienes Alice. De hecho, creo que deberías conocerlo, te darás cuenta por ti misma, que es genial- sí, yo no sé por qué tenía ganas de que Alice conociera a Jacob

Alice mostró una cara de desagrado, la disimuló con una sonrisa y añadió:

-¿Qué tal si no me gusta y ya no quiero ser más tu amiga porque no me gusta tu novio?

-Alice, ¡qué tontería!

-Lo digo en serio, Bella

No ser más mi amiga, aún me preguntaba cuándo habíamos empezado. Pero, Alice era una persona tan genial, que no sé cómo no había sido su amiga antes. Me reí internamente, sabiendo que esa era exactamente la razón.

Alice eligió el restaurante, pedí poca comida para no abusar, pero como Alice no tocó su plato, terminé comiéndomelo también, el hambre ya me tenía ciega o algo así. Nos quedamos sentadas en la mesa mientras charlábamos sobre algunas cosas.

**Jacob POV**

Salí de fase y me puse rápidamente los pantalones cortos, ya que Leah iba justo detrás de mí; tener una mujer lobo en la manada no era lo más cómodo del mundo, no tanto por mí o el resto de nosotros, era más por ella. Como podíamos husmear en lo que pensaba, sabíamos cómo se sentía, siempre tratábamos de darle su espacio, pero a veces era imposible.

Fui hasta la casa, tomé el teléfono y marqué los números sin ver.

-¿Diga?

-Charlie, hola, ¿puedo hablar con Bella?-dije desesperado

-Lo siento Jacob. Bella ha ido a Port Angels

¿Port Angels? ¿Qué rayos hacía Bella allá?

-Fue de compras con Alice

-¿Alice quién?

-Cullen

El apellido resonó en mi cabeza, me dio una jaqueca inmediatamente… ¿Cómo demonios Charlie había dejado ir a Bella a Port Angels con una de las sanguijuelas?

-¿Cómo ha sido que la dejaste?

-Alice parece una buena chica, ha venido ayer y…

Colgué el teléfono… Buena chica. Ahora las vampiresas eran buenas chicas.

Salí de la casa, cerrando la puerta con rabia.

Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen. En mi cabeza seguía resonando su nombre con la tranquilidad que Charlie lo había empleado. Charlie era un mal padre.

Y yo, un pésimo novio. Cómo no le había advertido a Bella sobre los chupasangre, ¿cómo se lo oculte? ¿Cómo me fui a los bosques a vigilar a Forks de los fríos, cuando una fría estaba con mi Bella?

-Jacob-dijo una voz femenina a mi espalda

-¿Sí?- dije con indiferencia

-Si quieres voy a ver que todo esté bien.

-No hace falta Leah, iré yo.

-No Jacob. Yo iré-dijo decidida- Bella no te perdonará que te aparezcas allá.

-Y qué vayas tú, ¿aligera mucho las cosas?

-Sólo será como si yo también hubiese ido de compras.

Pensé en lo que decía por un momento. A veces olvidaba que Leah era una chica de esas que se maquillan y se compran ropa, porque en realidad ella no podía hacer esas cosas. Leah siempre andaba en pantalones cortos y una camiseta, rasgados ambos. Aún así, era la más decente de la manada, claro está, ella necesitaba más intimidad que nosotros.

-De acuerdo- accedí porque su idea tenía más lógica que la mía- Tráela a La Push- le pedí

-Claro- me sonrió- y… ¿sabes Jake?

-¿Qué?

-Tú deberías ser el alfa.

Se fue corriendo, aún en su forma humana.

El alfa, yo un alfa, claro está, me correspondía, pero toda esa responsabilidad no la sabría manejar. Además, Leah no era una loba objetiva, ella no quería estar a las órdenes de Sam.

Vino a mi mente, una pregunta tonta. Sam había imprimado a Emily. Yo a Bella. Quil a la pequeña Claire, Jared a Kim. Seth, aún era joven. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con Leah, alguna vez imprimaría? Deseé que así fuera, nada le borraría a Sam a Leah, excepto claro, la imprimación. ¿O acaso Leah había imprimado a Sam? ¿Era posible que una imprimación fuese no correspondida?

**Bella POV**

Alice y yo íbamos de salida del restaurante. Nos detuvimos en la calle.

-¿Quieres volver ya?

-Sí

-Bien, vamos por el auto, y te dejaré en tu casa

-¿Alice?

-¿Sí Bella?

-¿Sería mucha molestia dejarme en La Push?

-Ah, creo que es mejor que te deje en tu casa, Bella, Charlie cree que estás conmigo y si algo te pasa…

-Alice, nada me pasará, Jacob no dejaría que nada me pasará, nunca-dije con seguridad.

-Bueno, entonces que él pase a verte a tu casa, lo siento Bella.

Me sentí llena de ira y temí soltar alguna lágrima. Pero respiré profundo

-No hay problema, Alice.

-Bella-me gritaron desde el otro lado de la calle.

Volteé a ver de quién se trataba ¿Leah?

-Leah- grité

Leah caminó hacia donde estábamos Alice y yo

-¿Cómo estás?-ignorando por completo a Alice.

-Bien. Ella es Alice, una…amiga.

-Hola-dijo Leah fríamente, no extendió la mano, la miro de arriba abajo y me tomó por el brazo.

-Vamos, Jacob quiere verte

-¿Ya ha vuelto?

-Sí, y tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

Leah me jaló y me puso a caminar, dejando a Alice atrás.

-Leah, espera, ¿cómo viniste?

-Caminando…más bien corriendo.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que vaya yo?

-En mi lomo.

-No, eso jamás. Iré con Alice y los veré allá.

-No, Bella, es mejor que vengas conmigo.

Sentí que el viento alborotaba mi cabello, volteé y me encontré con el Mercedes negro justo delante de mí, pero Alice estaba afuera, del otro lado de la calle. Estuvo frente al auto en un segundo.

-¿Edward?

Las ventanillas de adelante se bajaron, adentro estaba Edward Cullen

-¿Vienen o qué?

-Claro-dijo Alice-Bella, sube.

Puse la mano en la puerta para abrirla

-Bella, ven conmigo.

-Leah, llegaré más rápido así.

-No necesito que llegues rápido, necesito que llegues conmigo. Jacob me matará.

-No lo hará, Le.

Subí al auto y esta vez, dejamos a Leah atrás. Edward iba a una velocidad monstruosa, incluso más rápido que Alice.

-¿Qué tal las compras?

-Muy buenas-dijo Alice-Bella se ha comprado un vestido azul espectacular.

Vi en el retrovisor, a Edward esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

-Entonces, no me pueden dejar en La Push, ya has visto a Leah, Alice, pobre, Jacob la matará-dije con una voz triste para que les diera lástima

-Bien-dijo Edward.

Alice se le quedó viendo, su mirada se perdió en la de Edward ¿Sería posible que él manejara a esa velocidad sin siquiera ver el camino?, me aferré al cinturón de seguridad.

Comencé a ver el verde de Forks, y me alegré.

Estábamos bastante cerca de La Push, cuando Edward frenó en seco.

-Bien, que te diviertas.

-¿Será posible que me dejes un poco más adelante Edward?, es un trecho largo

-No lo creo.

Sí, claro estábamos cerca, pero en auto, no caminando...

-Hasta aquí llega el tren señorita-dijo Alice- ¿te divertiste hoy?

-Sí. Fue genial-y no mentía.

-Le diré a Charlie que estás aquí.

-Podrías decir que he venido por petición de Leah, por favor

-No mentiría-sonrió-sólo ocultaría la verdad

-Fantástico-bajé del auto.

Di dos pasos.

-Bella-gritó Alice desde el auto

Me devolví.

-Tu vestido- me entregó la bolsa.

-Gracias, Alice.

Seguí caminando. Dos pasos más. Volteé, ya el auto no estaba.

Seth salió entre los árboles.

-¡Bella!-exclamó

-Hola, Seth.

-¿Dónde está Leah?

-Aquí- respondió ella saliendo de los árboles también- y si Jacob pregunta, llegamos juntas.

Seth puso los ojos en blanco.

-Leah, será posible que me lleves hasta allá, es un trecho muy largo

-No, no has querido venir desde Port Angels, ahora camina.

-Sube a mi lomo, Bella- dijo Seth amablemente.

Volteé por inercia, cuando decían lomo, fase, o algo así, ya yo sabía que venía la parte de arrancarse los pantalones. Seth aulló, como aviso de que podía voltear.

Subí a su lomo y llegamos rápidamente hasta la playa. Jacob estaba ahí, pero era mucho más grande de lo que era hacia dos días, con los pantalones rasgados y el torso desnudo. Su pecho era un monumento, los músculos marcados y la piel cobriza.

Bajé del lomo de Seth y fui al encuentro con mi novio.

Jacob volteó, hizo un gesto de desagrado con la nariz. Pero entonces, me vio. Adelantó cinco pasos y me envolvió en un abrazo

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo en voz ronca.

-Cansada-confesé.

-Excelente-sonrió-gracias Seth-supongo lo dijo más como está bien, te puedes ir. Volteé a dedicarle una sonrisa a Seth, la recibió y se fue en su forma lobuna.

-¿Y por qué has crecido tanto Jake?

-Cosas lupinas-dijo con otra sonrisa- ¿qué traes ahí?-dijo señalando la bolsa

-Ah, es un vestido, Alice me lo compró

-Ah, Alice, que bien que la mencionas, ¿desde cuándo es tu amiga?

-Eh, no lo sé, ayer fue a mi casa y pues, me invitó a ir de compras.

Agradecí haber llevado un bolso grande donde había escondido la única compra que a mí me interesaba. Jacob no debía saber que yo estaba buscando información sobre la vida de licántropo.

Estuvimos un rato sentados en la playa. Sólo viendo el horizonte, el día era gris pero yo tenía junto a mí el mejor de los soles. Sonreí en su dirección y él me devolvió una aún mejor, me acerqué a él un poco más y nuestras sonrisas se unieron en un cálido beso.

Un garganta carraspeó tras de nosotros. Nos separamos y ambos miramos a nuestras espaldas. Rayos.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme Bella?

-Eh… yo-titubeé y enrojecí.

-Charlie, vaya, es que le prometí a Bella que yo mismo te lo diría-dijo Jake en un tono muy serio-pero he tenido algo que hacer…

-No te preocupes, hijo, estoy seguro de que tus intenciones son buenas.

Jake se levantó y Charlie apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Jacob.

-Cuanto has crecido muchacho, y sería bueno que usarás algo más de ropa, al menos con mi hija-Jacob dejó escapar una carcajada.

-La ropa estorba en ocasiones Charlie.

-Espero que no tanto. Bueno, vámonos ya Bella.

-¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar?-sugirió Jake

-Otro día será

-o-

El día había sido maravilloso, uno de esos días que te dan gusto recordar, y que cuando llega la noche, deseas que se no se acabe.

Me acosté en mi cama, y de pronto me llené de miedo. El día había sido perfecto, pero ¿sería la noche perfecta también? Pocas veces un día perfecto tenía una noche perfecta, y pocas noches perfectas venían de un día perfecto.

Tuve miedo de mi propio miedo, porque cuando me dormía con un poco de recelo, lo más seguro es que tuviera una pesadilla. Las cuales había olvidado durante este verano, era la primera vez que me habían abandonado desde mi llegada a Forks. Cerré los ojos involuntariamente, estaba muy cansada como para evitar dormir, pero muy aterrorizada para hacerlo por gusto.

-o-

Me levanté y me tomé unos minutos en el baño, mientras lo hacía, agradecí por aquella noche que completó mi perfecto día, no sólo no había tenido pesadillas, sino que había soñado con Jacob. Le agradecí a Jake mentalmente por regalarme el mejor día de mi vida. Porque aunque Alice tenía importancia, yo jamás hubiese accedido a salir con ella si no hubiese querido ir a la librería, o si no hubiese sentido la necesidad de contarle a alguien sobre Jacob.


	5. Crepúsculo

Capítulo 5. Crepúsculo

Bella POV

Aquellos días siguientes al mejor de mi vida, habían sido buenos también, ninguno superaba a aquél, pero merecían ser recordados.

Jacob anduvo de guardia uno que otro día, pero nos mantuvimos en contacto. Lo mejor, era que cuando Jake se ausentaba, aparecía Alice, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para no dejarme sola. Ahora, yo que siempre había sido independiente, necesitaba de la compañía de uno o del otro, ya que sabía que nunca contaría con la de ambos. Cada vez que a Alice le insinuaba la idea de que conociera a Jacob, ella ya estaba negando con la cabeza, y él, aun peor, comenzaba a gritar "no" "jamás" "ni siquiera tú deberías conocerla", por lo que me di por vencida y me sentí feliz de tenerlos a ambos, aunque fuese por separado.

Sin embargo, este día no parecía tener ninguna similitud con los que había vivido esta última semana. Tal vez debí anticipar que el día sería diferente, cuando aquel sol me cegó al amanecer, brillaba alto en el cielo, esa luz me animó a levantarme, por lo que estuve en la cocina en décimas de segundo.

Había una nota de Charlie:

«Jacob llamó. Hoy no podrá verte»

Tomé la nota entre mis manos y dejé caer una lágrima. La escena era dramática, mi lágrima había corrido la tinta del bolígrafo.

Mantuve la esperanza de la llegada de Alice, pero ella no apareció. Jamás había anotado el número de Alice, así que no podía llamarla.

L a soledad me estaba desesperando, estaba consumiendo cada célula de mi ser. Fui a mi habitación y elegí un bonito conjunto, ya que no tenía ánimos de que Alice me criticara mi vestimenta.

Salí de la casa, encendí la pickup y comencé a manejar hacia el norte de Forks, aunque no tenía una clara idea de dónde vivían los Cullen, pero estaba segura de que Forks no era un pueblo tan grande, así que lograría encontrar incluso un alfiler en el bosque.

Manejé con lentitud, como era habitual en mí, en especial cuando no conocía con exactitud mi destino. Después de ir en auto con Jacob, Alice o Edward, cualquier velocidad parecía lenta.

Supongo que era la única en Forks que conducía a aquella velocidad. Supongo que no tenía sentido ir lento si el pavimento estaba seco. Pude suponer muchas cosas, esperar muchas cosas de aquel momento…cualquier cosa menos mi muerte.

Jamás había pensado en cómo iba a morir, y en aquel instante mi propia muerte no representaba ningún miedo. La muerte de alguien cercano a mí, me hubiese aterrado mucho más.

Era una camioneta, no era de buena marca y no estaba en buenas condiciones. Claro, eso era evidente por la forma en que venía, la velocidad era anormal, aún cuando pensé que ninguna velocidad me asombraría, aquella lo hizo. Tal vez no sobrepasaba los 100 km/h, el problema era que venía en mi dirección, como si la hubiesen lanzado con un arco, apuntando a Bella Swan.

Giré el volante ligeramente, el miedo a morir, era totalmente nulo.

Sabía bien que si giraba el volante un poco más, estaría fuera de peligro, pero no quise. No lo hice.

Había oído que el futuro está escrito, que el destino lo sabe todo. Alguien alguna vez me dijo que si es tu día de morir, morirás no importa lo que hagas. ¿Valía la pena luchar si mi hora había llegado?

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi ausencia de miedo, ¿era correcto dejar la vida en aquel momento?, dejarme ir, sólo así. ¿Qué pasaría con Jacob? Soportaría yo, desde donde estuviese que él viviera sin mí, si es que él pudiese seguir viviendo. Yo no podría soportar esa idea. Jamás quisiera herir a Jacob, jamás quisiera dejarlo enfrentar mi muerte. Yo no sería capaz de abandonarlo, aun cuando la vida para mí se hubiese extinguido, yo no permitiría que Jacob derramara una lágrima, yo no podría soportar su sufrimiento.

No sé cómo me planteé tantos argumentos en aquellos segundos.

Tomé el volante, dispuesta a girarlo. Decidí no dejarme morir, de aquella manera. Pero una luz del lado izquierdo del camino me llamó, era como el destello de pequeños diamantes formando arcoíris en el pavimento, aunque éste estaba completamente seco. Me pregunté si ya era demasiado tarde, y yo ya había muerto.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y una fuerza me empujó hacia el asiento del copiloto, en décimas de segundo, la pickup estuvo lejos del otro auto, que siguió avanzando de manera descontrolada.

Parpadeé un par de veces. Moví mi mano hasta mi corazón, lo sentí latir. Una vez, dos veces, estaba viva.

-¿Edward?-dije en el hilo de voz que pude emitir.

Edward sujetaba el volante apretándolo con fuerza. Pisó el acelerador y giro su cabeza para verme.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo con dulzura

Yo no sabía exactamente qué responder, porque no conocía la respuesta.

-Sí-volví a decir en un hilo de voz

Él dejo entrever una sonrisa torcida

-¿Puedo saber por qué has decidido suicidarte?

-Yo…no quería. Sólo, no lo sé-era incapaz de armar una oración en aquel momento.

-¿Quedaste en shock?, por eso no te movías-dijo con los ojos en mí, en lugar de ponerlos en el camino.

-No, yo no tenía miedo.

-No tenía idea de que fueras tan valiente.

-Tampoco yo.

-¿A dónde ibas? Bueno, la verdad no importa porque ahora vienes a mi casa.

-Iba hacia allá.

-¿Sabes llegar?

-No.

Se hizo una pausa, pero yo seguía concentrada en oír mis latidos.

Él condujo a alta velocidad, sin embargo iba mucho más lento que aquel día que habíamos venido desde Port Angels. El camino era confuso, yo jamás lo hubiese encontrado. A veces las cosas más improbables ocurren en los momentos más oportunos. Examiné varias veces el cielo en busca del arcoíris que me había llamado a voltear, pero no lo hallé. Supuse que debía haberse formado por las gotas de lluvia de los árboles, de cualquier manera, podría imaginarme millones de hipótesis, y jamás saber que tan certeras eran, pero quería mantenerme distraída. Ahora, comenzaba a sentir el temor de morir, ahora que el peligro había pasado.

Edward entró al porche de una casa blanca. Estacionó mi pickup en un espacio que había disponible y observé todos los autos Cullen, el volvo de Edward y el Mercedes de Carlisle que ya yo conocía, eran los menos llamativos. Había otro auto plateado, cuya marca ignoraba, un gran jeep y un hermoso BMW de color rojo, sin duda, el más presuntuoso de todos los autos.

Entramos a la casa de los Cullen, la casa era hermosa, pero a diferencia de lo que me esperaba, se respiraba un ambiente familiar divino.

Edward me sujeto por el antebrazo y me condujo hasta la sala, su roce era helado, como si viniese de una nevada.

Llegamos a la sala donde toda la familia Cullen estaba, cada uno en una actividad.

- He traído una invitada, ¿no les molesta? – anunció Edward con su voz aterciopelada. Sus palabras llamaron la atención de todos, pues levantaron la mirada e inmediatamente sentí la fuerza de seis pares de ojos dorados.

- Bella- dijo Alice que se encontraba en el sofá con Jasper- ¿qué te paso? ¡Estas mas pálida de lo normal!

Tanto que me había preocupado por usar un lindo conjunto, para que ahora de seguro luciera como una loca.

- Yo... Casi choqué con un auto

No demostró demasiada sorpresa, tal vez ningún accidente era sorpresa si se trataba de mí.

-Yo diría que un auto casi te choca a ti-me corrigió Edward

- Ven, siéntate-dijo Alice zafándome del brazo de Edward para tomarme con el suyo, su roce era frío también. Probablemente, todo era frío si se comparaba con Jacob.

La mamá adoptiva de los Cullen era la única que yo jamás había visto, pero ella se acercó a mí.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres algo de agua?

- Bella, es nuestra madre, Esme- dijo Alice.

- Ah vaya, lo siento mucho Bella, Alice habla de ti y me parece que te conozco.

- No hay cuidado.

- Bien, te traeré un vaso de agua.

-¿Te has hecho alguna herida, Bella?- inquirió Carlisle.

-No, estoy bien. Fue una suerte que Edward pasará por ahí, ¿cómo es que- me aclaré la garganta- cómo es que has entrado al auto tan rápido?

Edward se quedó callado...

-No lo sé, pasaba por ahí y reconocí tu auto.

- Un ataque de adrenalina- canturreó Alice- ¿nunca has oído sobre ellos?

- sí... creo- la verdad no estaba segura ni de mi nombre.

Esme llegó de la cocina con un vaso entre las manos y una pequeña toalla.

- Aquí tienes- dijo entregándome el vaso.

- Gracias- musité.

- Y esto- dijo dándole la toalla a Alice.

Alice tomó la toalla, me miró a mí que estaba sentada a su lado derecho y miró a su lado izquierdo, donde estaba Jasper. Extendió su brazo y le entregó la toalla a Edward.

- Colócasela en la frente, así se calentara un poco.

Tomó a Jasper de la mano y se fueron juntos hacia las escaleras.

- Discúlpanos, Bella- dijo Alice sin más explicación. Noté que la cara de Jasper era como la de una persona angustiada, parecía no estar respirando.

- ¿Le pasa algo?- pregunté a Edward en voz baja mientras éste tomaba el puesto de Alice.

- No, sólo quieren unos minutos a solas.

Volteé a ver a los otros dos hermanos de Alice y noté que ya no estaban. Esme y Carlisle estaban tomados de la mano, Carlisle dio unos pasos y se paró frente a nosotros, Edward no soltó la toalla caliente.

- Tenemos algo que hacer, hijo. ¿Segura que estás bien Bella?

- Sí, segura.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron.

- Lamentó esto, no quería incordiar a tu familia.

- No estás incordiando Bella.

- Yo siento que es así, ¿no me dejarás conducir ahora o sí?

-No lo creo.

- Entonces, ¿me prestarías el teléfono?, puedo llamar a Jacob o a Leah, para que vengan por mí...

- Eso es aún menos probable.

- Genial, ¿puedo saber por qué?

- Porque...

- Queremos que te quedes- dijo Alice desde las escaleras

Volteé a verla parada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Pero al parecer Bella no quiere quedarse con nosotros.

¿Cómo decirles que no a esa dos maravillosas sonrisas y a esos ojos dorados?, no sólo por eso, sino porque en realidad no quería estar sola. Lo de Jacob lo había dicho improvisando, yo sabía que él y Leah estaban en los bosques. Mi plan era llamar a un número falso y luego decir que me esperaban en algún lugar.

-Claro que me quiero quedar con ustedes, yo sólo pensé que les resultaba incómoda mi presencia. Jasper no se veía muy a gusto

- Ah, Jasper. Él está... enfermo.

Edward hizo un movimiento rápido con la cabeza, casi invisible

- Claro, Edward no te lo quiso decir, porque Jas es muy delicado, pero conmigo no se molestará- mostró sus dientes blancos en una amplia sonrisa- entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

- No lo sé. Tal vez caminar

Alice miró hacia afuera de la ventana

- Yo creo que hay demasiado sol

- El sol es bueno, ¿no les gusta?

- Por algo vivimos en Forks- dijo Edward

- Pero no llevan mucho tiempo aquí, ¿cierto?

- No... Antes vivíamos en Alaska

- Oh, ya veo- eso explicaba la palidez de su piel.

- ¿No te gustan las actividades en casa Bella?

- Sí, claro, pensé que a ustedes no les gustaban

- Si dejarás de decir lo que crees que nosotros queremos, y empezarás a decir lo que tú quieres, tal vez lograríamos algo- dijo Edward con un tono aterciopelado en la voz.

- Creo que podríamos conversar un rato, ¿no?

- Eso suena bien- exclamó Alice, mientras caminaba para sentarse en el suelo entre mis pies y los de Edward- pero hagámoslo divertido.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente Alice?

Puse las manos en mi frente, donde debía estar la toalla, pero en lugar de la toalla caliente, sentí unos dedos fríos escurrirse. No recordaba que Edward sujetaba la toalla.

- Lo siento- dije mientras mi rostro se teñía de rojo

- Al menos ya recuperaste algo de tu color- dijo Edward en una sonrisa torcida

Y eso solo causó que me sonrojara más

- Dejaste la toalla helada- le dije mientras la reacomodaba en mi frente

Alice se levantó en un rápido movimiento, retirándome la toalla

- Entonces, no tiene sentido que la uses

Regresó al piso y dejó la toalla junto a ella en el suelo

-Entonces, querían conversar, ¿no?

-Creo que mejor no-dije en un tono que no ocultaba mi repentino miedo.

-Vaya Bella, ahora has decidido ser cobarde, después de que no tenías miedo a morir.

-No es cobardía. Es que la verdad no tengo nada que contar….

-Apuesto a que sí

-Yo no apostaría en contra de Alice-dijo Edward dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana-jamás lo hago.

Alice se mostró orgullosa.

-Pues yo creo que sí, ha dicho varias cosas fuera de lugar, entre ellas que yo usaré un vestido.

-No hay nada más certero a eso.

-Basta, ¿qué puedes saber tú?

-No mucho. Lo mismo que tú. Sólo que siempre mantengo la mente positiva, a diferencia de ti.

-Genial. Entonces por qué no empiezas hablando tú-dije con un tono de arrogancia en la voz

-Bien, sólo pregunta

-¿Por qué se vinieron desde Alaska hasta Forks?

-Alaska es… aburrido. Ya habíamos estado mucho tiempo allí, siempre lo mismo.

-¿Y Forks es muy divertido?

-No realmente, pero Carlisle consiguió trabajo aquí y pues no nos desagradó.

-Claro

-¿Y por qué tienen tantos autos?-me había prometido a mí misma que no preguntaría eso, pero no tenía idea de qué preguntar, y no quería que la ronda de preguntas fuera dirigida a mí.

-Porque somos caprichosos- dijo Edward en un tono de sinceridad absoluta

-Definitivamente-añadió Alice

-Es excesivo, pero somos así.

-¿Puedo saber de quién es el auto plateado?

-Es mío, el volvo. No me digas que jamás habías notado que era plateado

-No. No me refiero a ese. Sino al otro plateado. Lo vi en la cochera.

-Ah, ése es mío también.

-Ah, entonces, ¿eres tú el más caprichoso?

-Probablemente.

-Si tú fueras un poco más caprichosa, tendrías un auto mejor-dijo Alice mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-tendrías mejor ropa…

-¿Y un mejor novio?-dije adivinando por donde venía ella

-Eso, sobre todo

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que Jacob no está bien para mí? Ni siquiera lo has visto, a duras penas sabes su nombre

-Es probable que sí lo haya visto. Forks no es tan grande.

-Claro. Pero él vive en La Push y rara vez sale de ahí.

-Sólo me confirmas lo que pienso. ¿Jamás viene a verte?

-Claro que lo hace Alice

-Hey-interrumpió Edward-esto no las llevará a ningún lugar. Alice, por favor.

-Sabes tan bien como yo Edward, que Bella se merece un buen chico

-Eso no lo dudo, sólo que no conoces al tal Jacob-dijo casi regañando a Alice

El tal Jacob. Como si habláramos de un poste de luz.

-Sinceramente dudo que este Jacob sea un hombre completo-agregó Alice con voz ácida

Sentí la ira invadirme por completo. Y como temía los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas

-Él es mucho más que un hombre-y claro que lo era. Era un hombre y un lobo, ¿acaso podía pedir más?

Tal vez podría pedir menos, tal vez sería mejor sino manejáramos el factor lobo, tal vez todo sería más fácil.

-¿Crees que Charlie sabrá que estás aquí?-dijo Edward y le agradecí por cambiar el tema

-No creo. Si me va a buscar, lo hará en La Push. Debería irme para allá.

-Pues vete si es lo que gustas-dijo Alice con indiferencia

-Alice.

-Está bien, me iré. Debí hacerlo desde el principio- me levanté del sillón e hice gesto de dirigirme a la puerta.

-Sí, es lógico que tú prefieres al lobo que a nosotros-dijo las palabras con suprema rapidez, como si las estuviese escupiendo y acto seguido se tapó la boca.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, yo era demasiado lenta como para haber captado todo con la rapidez que lo había dicho. Pero ese gesto de taparse la boca, me hizo detenerme a analizar.

¿Lobo? ¿Alice había dicho lobo?

-¿Qué…dijiste?

Se retiró las manos de la boca y tomó aire

-Nada, sólo que lo prefieres a él.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste Alice. Dime todo lo que dijiste

-Eso fue lo que dijo-afirmó Edward con la serenidad tallada en la cara

-Mencionó otra cosa y no me mientan.

-No lo hice, sólo dije que te fueras si eso querías. Charlie se preocupara y te irá a buscar a La Push, no te hallará y nos acusarán de secuestro.

Tuve un recuerdo fugaz de cuando había llegado a Forks, Charlie me había dicho que Billy y los demás indios de La Push, rechazaban al doctor Cullen y a su familia, ¿sería por qué ellos sabían su secreto?

-Los de La Push lo animarían a acusarlos, ¿no es cierto?

-De seguro-dijo Edward con la misma serenidad

-¿Por qué no se llevan bien?

-Es algo de generaciones…

-Pensé que no hacía mucho que habían llegado a Forks

El rostro de Alice se tensó.

-Así es. Cuando digo generaciones, me refiero a que ellos…

-Rechazan a Carlisle por la adopción, dicen que el hombre fue hecho para procrear, no para tomar hijos de otros-agregó Edward

La idea sonaba estúpida, y si esa era la razón, creo que tendría que ponerme del lado de los Cullen. Si Billy Black apoyaba esa idea, ¿debería esperar que Jacob también? ¿Era esa la verdadera razón por la que Jake se había mantenido alejado del doctor aquel día en el hospital? Mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas, de las que no esperaba respuestas.

-Bien, en ese caso, es algo estúpido-fue lo que logré decir.

-Lo es.

-De cualquier manera, me iré. Gracias por todo.

-Adiós-dijo Alice fríamente-y se dirigió a las escaleras, subió rápidamente. Asumí que si yo no quería su compañía, Jasper la agradecería.

-Te acompañaré a la cochera.

-Gracias-musité.

Caminamos en la misma dirección que habíamos llegado. Cuando estuvimos en la cochera, repasé cada uno de los autos que estaban ahí. Ahora era más consciente de lo que era cuando entré a esta casa.

El auto de color rojo hacía lucir mi pickup un ladrillo viejo. Ya yo sabía que mi camioneta no era de lujo, pero su color óxido nunca me había espantado, hasta verlo en contraste con un tono rojo tan brillante. No le di importancia.

-Lamento todo lo que dijo Alice.

-No tienes por qué. Sólo quisiera saber por qué lo dijo

-Ella es así. Se opone a cualquier cosa. Cuando ve algo que no le agrada, hace lo que sea para alterarlo.

-No es justo. Yo soy dueña de mi destino.

-Ése es exactamente su motivo.

-No entiendo nada, Edward.

-Tampoco es necesario que lo hagas-y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-De verdad, que no se cómo agradecerte por haberme salvado.

-Eso tampoco es necesario. No me costó nada.

-Pero valió mucho.

-Sí, a veces lo más valioso, no representa ningún costo.

-Mil veces gracias.

-¿En serio quieres agradecerme?-dijo de nuevo con esa extraña sonrisa torcida

-Claro

-Tómalo como un regalo, cuando te dan un regalo lo cuidas, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo hago, pero si es de vidrio, me cuesta trabajo mantenerlo a salvo de caerse, al menos mientras esté en mis manos.

-Bueno, pero esto no es de vidrio, si es frágil, pero no es tan difícil de cuidar. Quiero que te cuides, Bella- mencionó las palabras con un tono protector que me agradaba, porque no era el tono que usaba Charlie, diciendo que manejara con precaución; o el tono cálido que usaba Jake diciendo que si algo me pasaba lo llamara. El tono que Edward usaba, era totalmente distinto, como si algo me pasara, él se viera obligado a repararlo.

-¿Cuidarme?

-Sí, no hagas nada estúpido. Tu vida es muy valiosa y es corta. Apréciala.

-Lo hago. Sólo me distraje, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pues no lo hagas, si te distraes, no podrás apreciar los detalles de la vida

Le sonreí

-Eso me cuesta trabajo

-No es tan difícil. ¿Te parece si te llevo a tu casa?

-No hace falta Edward, en serio, puedo manejar.

-Si te dejo ir sola, irás a La Push.

-Sí

-Pero si yo te llevo, lo haré a tu casa. Y considero que debes descansar hoy-abrió la puerta del copiloto-adelante-dijo cortésmente

Solté un bufido, y aún así accedí. El día se había hecho excesivamente largo, ni siquiera tenía conciencia de qué hora era, pero estaba demasiado cansada para conducir.

Edward cerró la puerta después de que subí y se movió ágilmente hasta el lado del conductor. Encendió el motor y salió al exterior. Fue cuando noté que ya el sol se estaba ocultando.

-Es hermoso, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué?-inquirió él apartando sus ojos del camino

-El crepúsculo

-No siempre

-A mí, me parece encantador

-No has pensado, en que es el final del día, en que no importa que tan genial haya sido un día, siempre acaba.

Sus palabras eran certeras, me hicieron recordar el mejor día de mi vida, aquel que no quería que se acabara.

-Creo que tienes toda la razón-dije mientras asentía con la cabeza

Llegamos a mi casa con rapidez, aunque Edward no había manejado demasiado rápido.

-Gracias, de nuevo.

-Puedes decirlo mil veces, pero no creeré en tus palabras sino haces lo que te pedí

-Me cuidaré, Edward, es una promesa

-Bien-apagó el motor, se bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta

Me sonrojé cuando me extendió la mano, pero la acepté. Su mano gélida no me sorprendió demasiado esta vez, tal vez porque la noche era fría y de seguro mi piel no estaba mucho más caliente que la suya.

-Nos veremos en dos días.

-¿Dos días? -¿Por qué no mañana? ¿por qué ahora sentía la necesidad de ver a Edward mañana mismo?

-La escuela comienza en dos días

-¡Vaya! Ni siquiera lo recordaba

-Ya veo. Bueno, será hasta entonces

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al norte

-Oye-grité y volteó ligeramente el rostro-¿cómo te irás?

-Caminaré

-¿Hasta tu casa? Es lejísimos Edward

-No es tan lejos

-Puedes llevarte la pickup, no la necesito en la noche

-Yo tampoco necesito otro auto, Bella.

-Pero…

-De acuerdo, me la llevaré, mañana la traeré y vendré con alguien más para yo poderme regresar, ¿te parece buena idea?

-Sí, no hay problema.

Le entregué las llaves.

-Entra a tu casa

Le sonreí y le di la espalda. Entré y lo vi irse desde la ventana.

A los pocos minutos Charlie llegó

-Bella, no sabía que estabas aquí. Como no vi la camioneta

-Ah, es que fui a casa de los Cullen y Edward me trajo, pero no tenía cómo regresar, entonces le dije que se llevara la pickup, de cualquier manera no la usaría en la noche. Y sé que no se la quedará

-Sí, es sólo un cacharro

-Para mí está bien-dije en un tono creíble-pero ellos tienen autos geniales

-Apuesto a que se gana más como doctor que como policía

-No necesitamos más de lo que tenemos

-Gracias, hija

-Papá-dije con naturalidad-lo siento, olvidé por completo prepararte la cena

-No hay cuidado, iré a ver qué hay listo

Charlie encontró algo de la comida de la semana y yo opté por una manzana

Cenamos tranquilos, sin hacer demasiada plática.

Tomé un baño rápido, con el deseo de deshacerme de la sensación del auto que casi me chocaba. Y volvió a mi memoria aquel reflejo de arcoíris.

En mi cama, traté de relajarme, no quería tener pesadillas, pero sería muy difícil… En dos días, volvería a la escuela.

Me desperté ansiosa por llamar a Jacob.

-¿Bella?-dijo la voz esperanzada del otro lado del teléfono

-Sí. ¿Vendrás hoy Jake?, yo no puedo ir ahora-miré por la ventana, en busca del espacio vacío en la entrada, pero ahí estaba mi pickup, donde siempre y por un momento me sentí desilusionada- bueno, sí puedo ir.

-Bella, tampoco podré verte hoy

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Tengo que hacer guardia

-Guardia, guardia, es todo lo que oigo Jake. Apareceré en los bosques a ver qué rayos es lo que estás haciendo ahí.

-Bella, por favor, no vayas al bosque. –lo hizo sonar como una advertencia

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué tú puedes vagar por ahí y yo no?

-Porque yo soy un lobo y tú una humana.

Colgué el teléfono. Humana. ¿Desde cuándo era malo ser una?

Subí a mi habitación y me puse a ordenar y limpiar un poco. Eso me mantuvo ocupada durante varias horas, y me evitaba pensar que mañana tendría que volver a la escuela.

Mientras limpiaba encontré algo que había olvidado que poseía. El libro que había adquirido en Port Angels.

Lo tomé y lo comencé a ojear, tal vez así supiera qué era lo que Jacob hacía en los bosques.


	6. Siempre

**Capítulo 6. Siempre**

**Bella POV**

Caminaba por el bosque en contra de las advertencias de Jacob. Estaba totalmente sola y perdida; era imposible no perderse en los bosques de Forks, era verde por cualquier lugar, me parecía estar caminando en círculos y ya los pies me pedían descanso. Me esforcé en buscar la luz de la luna, pero no la hallé. Era una de las noches más oscuras que había visto, me supuse tres alternativas, había luna nueva, un eclipse o estaba por amanecer. Aunque apoyé todas mis esperanzas en la tercera opción, sabía que era la menos probable, no podía haber vagado por el bosque toda la noche…aunque no recordaba cuando me había adentrado a él.

Escuché que algunas hojas se movían a mi espalda, volteé con el terror grabado en el rostro, pero las facciones se me relajaron cuando vi aquella mirada. Ciertamente, no era tan maravillosa como otros días, tal vez por el hecho de que no me estaba viendo a mí, o porque la verdad se me dificultaba mucho ver. Jake iba acompañado de Sam, un lobo negro gigantesco y atemorizante. Al contrario, Jacob era hermoso, incluso siendo una bola de pelos mantenía su color rojizo.

No me había preocupado por aquella mirada irritada, hasta que noté que estaba totalmente fija a algo. Sam saltó por encima de mí y Jacob repitió el movimiento, pensé que estarían cazando... Pero aquello no era un ciervo, no era ningún animal. De hecho era un humano. Quería gritar pero de mi garganta no se emitió ningún sonido, al contrario se me formó un nudo y las piernas me comenzaron a temblar.

El humano no se dejaba vencer, pero Jacob y Sam parecían tener ventaja, gruñían, y le dirigían los dientes a distintas partes del cuerpo, aunque no lograban hacerle nada. El humano era bastante ágil, parecía escurrirse... Pero aquel humano perdió está condición cuando sonrió maliciosamente dejando entrever dos grandes colmillos. Titubeó un poco, observando a los dos grandes lobos y dirigió los colmillos al cuello de Jacob

- Jake- grité.

Estaba sobresaltada y nerviosa. La luz era muy tenue, pero me hizo saber que había sido una pesadilla, una terrible, tal vez la peor que había tenido.

Me levanté de la cama y junto a mí cayó el libro que había leído antes de dormir, aquel sobre licántropos y vampiros. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea. Traté de hacerme creer que mi imaginación había recreado lo que había leído, para no evocar a mi memoria las imágenes del sueño. Además, hoy era mi primer día de clases.

La mañana era nublada, pero ya eso no parecía molestarme.

En la escuela estacioné mi pickup cerca de la entrada, nada parecía haber cambiado demasiado, había caras nuevas y ya no estaban los grandulones de último año. Ahora yo era de último año, y eso me hizo sentir mejor, último año en Forks entonces un escalofrío me agobió. ¿Era posible que después de haber deseado irme, ahora quisiera amarrarme a este mugroso pueblo?

Jake no iría aún a la universidad, era probable que nuestra relación se acabara en el baile de fin de curso, como sucedía con la mayoría de las parejas. Sin embargo, nosotros no éramos una clásica pareja, nada es clásico cuando tu novio es en realidad una figura de cuentos de terror. Quería decir cuentos de hada, pero rara vez los hombres lobo aparecían en ellos. Mas eso no me aterrorizaba, porque Jake y yo éramos algo más que una simple pareja.

Pero, Jacob ni siquiera asistiría al baile de graduación, porque Jacob no se graduaría, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y luché por no llorar, pero ya dos lágrimas habían rodado por mi mejilla, estaba dispuesta a no detenerme, pero un gruñido proveniente del exterior del auto me detuvo, una moto rodó por la zona peatonal de la escuela y se estacionó justo junto a mí. Abrí la puerta rápidamente, gracias a que ya no tenía el molesto vendaje.

- Jacob- exclamé mientras el dejaba invadir su cara por una sonrisa

- Bella- respondió y me ayudó a salir del auto

- ¿qué haces aquí?- dije aún desconcertada

- no pude desearte suerte para tu primer día

- pero eso es tu culpa Jacob- dije con más frialdad de la que quería

- Lo sé y lo siento Bella.

No pude resistirme a que dijera eso, además que no paraba de sonreír.

- Jake, hay algo que quiero preguntarte

- Adelante, soy todo oído.

- No, en la tarde. Claro si es que puedes- ahora estaba usando un tono Irónico

- Ya estoy ansioso

Se acercó a mi rostro, y yo volteé la cara para que sus labios se encontraran con mi mejilla. No estoy segura por qué, probablemente me estaban incomodando aquellos ojos dorados que me miraban desde el otro lado del estacionamiento. Jacob me acarició el cabello con los dedos, restándole importancia a mi movimiento.

- Te estaré esperando.

Jacob dirigió una mirada al otro lado del estacionamiento, donde estaban los Cullen apoyados en el volvo. Entonces su mirada se tornó oscura en cuanto miró hacia ellos; otro escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, porque su mirada me recordó a la de mi pesadilla.

Devolvió la mirada hacia mí, otra vez con la dulzura por la que yo me derretía y me dio un beso en la mejilla. A decir verdad, fue muy cerca de mis labios. Me envolvió con su cuerpo, para hacerme sentir como una niña. Estaba segurísima que ya no quedaba rastro del olor a fresas de mi champú, pero el olor de Jake, era mucho mejor. Tomó su moto de nuevo. Se alejó rápidamente y otra vez sentí la necesidad de llorar. ¿Qué haría yo sin Jacob? La verdad, es que yo no sabía vivir sin él. Deseaba que Forks abriera su propia universidad, o que Charlie fuese comprensivo y me dejara trabajar hasta que al menos Jake cumpliera la mayoría de edad… No sabía qué, pero deseaba que algo pasara para que yo no tuviese que abandonar Forks nunca.

- Bella- cantó la voz de Alice a mi espalda, junto a Edward. Ambos arrugaron la nariz, pero ni siquiera les presté atención, porque estaba pensando en Jake.

-Alice, Edward-dije un poco distraída mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada. Mi paso parecía demasiado lento junto al de ellos.

- Estas preparada para tu último año?- otro escalofrío me recorrió la nuca

- No- dije secamente

- Bella- gritó Angela

- Angela- exclamé al verla. Me acerqué a ella

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

- Genial- afirmé- y el tuyo, qué tal Nueva York?

- Ya sabes es La Ciudad, es grandioso!! ¿Fuiste a Florida?

- No- dije con ligera tristeza, la verdad es que extrañaba a mi madre.

- Te quedaste en Forks?- dijo con los ojos como platos

- sí, bueno estuve más en La Push

- ah, con tus amigos?

- Si- aunque no había dicho nada acerca de Jake, estaba totalmente ruborizaba

- ¿Finalmente?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ya, estás saliendo con Jacob?

- sí- dije aún más roja- ¿cómo lo supiste? Ni siquiera lo conoces, ni siquiera debía ser algo que pudieses suponer

- Si, claro, eras la única que no lo sabía

- pero si yo nunca…-tartamudeé cada palabra

- ja... No necesito conocerlo a él para saber que estas loquita por él. Y por lo que decías ya sabía que él sentía lo mismo

Me sonroje aún más, esa era una de las cosas que me incomodaba de hablar con Angela, era demasiado perceptiva. Pero analicé sus palabras durante un minuto, entonces lo nuestro no era un asunto exclusivo de la imprimación, había algo más, algo que ya existía. Suspiré alegre con la esperanza que Angela no lo notara.

- y qué tal?

- es genial- admití, volteé a ver qué cara pondría Alice a eso, pero no estaba a mi lado.

-y qué hay de los Cullen?

- Ah- me encogí de hombros- supongo que somos amigos ahora

- Tu ya habías hablado un par de veces con Alice, no?

- Sí, pero no pensé que fuéramos amigas. Es una larga historia

- Pues será entretenida para Cálculo

La campana sonó y nos separamos, yo tenía Biología y Angela Química. Caminé hasta el laboratorio, donde Mike estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta. Inspiré aire.

- Hola Bella- dijo Mike con sus ojos azules clavados en mí.

- Ah, hola Mike

Él me dio paso al Laboratorio. Me quedé parada adentro analizando los asientos disponibles, Mike pasó a mi lado, se fue hacia las mesas de atrás y me hizo un gesto con la mano. Aunque las cosas habían resultado bien después de la salida al cine, tenía cierto recelo a Mike, así que ignoré su mano entusiasmada. Seguí examinando los asientos disponibles. Lauren era una opción descartable. Y el resto eran chicos a los que jamás les había dirigido la palabra. El primer mesón permanecía desocupado. Colgué mi impermeable para hacer tiempo, volví a ver el primer mesón y se había sentado Edward. Me acerqué hasta allá.

-¿Está ocupado?

-No. Adelante

Le sonreí agradecida y alcancé a ver la cara que ahora tenía Mike. Me senté junto a Edward, y aunque no conversamos demasiado, la clase pasó deprisa.

Después de eso, tenía Cálculo, le conté a Angela cuando había aparecido Alice en mi casa, la salida a Port Angels y le conté muy deprisa mi experiencia cercana a la muerte. No quería alarmarla demasiado. Aún así, puso los ojos como platos. Luego le hablé un poco más de Jake y dejé que ella me contara un poco como iban las cosas con Ben, al parecer su relación había sobrevivido al verano.

El terrible primer día de clases llegó a su fin. Fui hacia mi auto y salí de la escuela rápidamente. Hoy iría a La Push y vería a Jake. Mi corazón se regocijó y mi rostro lo reflejó sin duda.

Jacob se asomó cuando yo estaba cerca, como siempre el rugido del motor, anunciaba mi llegada. Me abrazó. Me tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- Vamos a dar un paseo

Entré al auto y él entró del otro lado para tomar el volante.

-¿A dónde vamos?

- A la parte alta de la playa

Llegamos ahí, la vista era algo completamente distinta a cualquier otro lugar de La Push. La manada estaba ahí, tonteando en el borde de unos acantilados. No me preocupé, después de todo eran hombres lobo. Además Jake estaba a mi lado.

Nos sentamos de vista a los acantilados y Jacob me rodeó con su brazo por la cintura. Me sentí genial porque el día estaba muy frío.

- Y bien…¿que querías preguntarme?

- Ah, bueno, es algo sobre los lobos

- No, Bella, no cambiamos con luna llena-dijo con mi gran sonrisa

- Eso ya lo sé, tonto... Me preguntaba…-titubeé un poco- ¿qué hacen en los bosques?

- Ah, eso… Pues verás, nuestro trabajo es proteger a la tribu

- Si, pero ¿proteger de qué?

- Las leyendas cuentan que los hombres lobo tienen un sólo enemigo- esperé- y bueno, son los vampiros.

Se me hizo un nudo desde el estómago a la garganta

- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte Bell-dijo apoyando su mejilla en mi cabello.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Vampiros? ¿En serio existen?

- Sí

- ¿Y hay vampiros aquí? ¿En Forks?

- Sí. Pero no quiero que te alarmes. Sólo que te cuides, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y cómo saber de que cuidarme? ¿De figuras con capas negras y colmillos gigantes?

- Bueno, tal vez deberías protegerte el cuello- dijo mientras sus labios se acercaban a mi yugular, su aliento me rozó y luego me besó.

- Ja…cob- dije tratando que él no notará que estaba hiperventilando

Separó sus labios de mi cuello y habló muy suave en mi mejilla

- Yo te cuidó Bella. Hoy, por siempre y para siempre

- ¿Por siempre?

- Y para siempre- agregó

Me quedé observando a Seth saltar desde el acantilado. La vida de lobo debía de ser genial, yo no me atrevería a saltar así, de seguro me costaría una visita al hospital y más de dos semanas en cama.

Estaba distraída, cuando Jacob susurró a mi oído

- Te amo

Me quedé helada. Era la primera vez que lo decía, pero no dudaba que fuese así, y tampoco dudé de lo que yo sentía

- Y yo- afirmé

**Jacob POV **

Había pasado muchos días preocupado por Bella, por los vampiros y el peligro que ella pudiese correr. Pero la idea de aparecerme en su escuela, había sido genial. Ahora, ellos sabían que Bella era una protegida por la manada, y mientras pudiese impregnarla de mi olor, lo haría. Ellos no lo soportarían. Dejarían de andar con ella, o al menos de respirar a su lado. De cualquier forma, había un tratado, un tratado que ellos debían respetar.

-¿ Y cómo saber de que cuidarme? ¿De figuras con capas negras y colmillos gigantes? –dijo y sonreí ante la perspectiva de que esa fuera su imagen de los vampiros

- Bueno, tal vez deberías protegerte el cuello- le dije pegado a su cuello, le di un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez, esperando que mi olor se quedara ahí

- Jacob-dijo con la voz entrecortada

Separé mis labios de su cuello y le dije en el tono más dulce que logré

- Yo te cuidó Bella. Hoy, por siempre y para siempre

- ¿Por siempre? –inquirió ella

- Y para siempre- concluí

Noté que su mirada estaba perdida, pero la frase me estaba quemando los labios, me acerqué a su oído y la dije, tal como saliera, sabía que era la verdad

- Te amo

Se me hizo eterno el tiempo que se quedó callada, pero luego dijo muy segura

- Y yo.

Sentí que el pecho se me inflaba, no quería separarme de Bella, nunca. Jamás.

Apoyó su cabeza en mis piernas, le comencé a acariciar el cabello. El mundo entero parecía haberse detenido, no había un momento más perfecto que éste. No deseaba estar saltando del acantilado, o vigilando los bosques. Sólo deseaba estar ahí, con mi Bella.

-La vista es hermosa-dijo ella

Observé la vista, para mí no era nada espectacular. Pero no me atrevía a contradecirla, así que busqué la forma de estar de acuerdo. Bajé mi mirada hacia donde estaba ella.

-Tienes razón-coincidí

Sus ojos se hallaban mirándome. Y se sonrojó de aquella manera que hacía que el pulso se me acelerará.

-Yo tampoco hablaba del paisaje-dijo en un tono muy bajo

Bajé mi cabeza y le di un beso en los labios, se sentían como la miel. La levanté, tomándola por el cabello y ella comenzó a acariciar el mío también.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en aquel beso, yo no quería detenerme, y ella no demostraba lo contrario. Nos detuvimos cuando necesitamos aire y ella me abrazó. La envolví. Bella parecía una niña entre mis brazos. Era tan frágil, que a veces me parecía que podía romperla.

-Falta poco para tu cumpleaños, Bella

-Si-dijo con la mirada baja

-No te gustan los cumpleaños, ya lo sé. Pero verás que te lo pasarás genial

-No quiero una fiesta Jacob

-¿Quién dijo fiesta? Seremos sólo tú y yo

Sonrió

-Eso sería genial

-Espera. Déjame pedir el día libre-le guiñé un ojo-Oye Sam-le grité cuando estaba en la punta del acantilado

Volteó rabioso y me reí entre dientes

-¿Qué?

-El 13 de septiembre es mi día libre

-No hay días libres en este oficio Jacob

-¿Ah, no? ¿ Y cómo llamas a un día como hoy?

-Lo llamo…

-Día libre, ya lo sabía. Sé que podrán hacer las cosas por sí solos, no siempre me tendrán-dije en el tono de burla que sabía que Sam odiaba

-Jacob

-Gracias Sam, eres el mejor de los alfas-miré a Bella y me volví a reír entre dientes

Sam saltó a las aguas. Leah volteó hacia donde estábamos Bella y yo

-Qué tonto eres Jacob-y saltó

-¿Cuál es su problema?

-nada… Ella cree que yo sería un mejor alfa

-Pero, no le corresponde a Sam?

-No. Me corresponde a mí

-Y por qué Sam se cree el jefe?

-No es que se crea Bell, él lo es. Yo no quise tomar el puesto.

-¿Por qué no? Tú serías mejor, Leah tiene razón.

-No me gustan las responsabilidades Bella. Al menos no ahora. Ser el alfa implica serlo veinticuatro horas al día, yo no puedo hacer eso, porque yo necesito mi tiempo de descanso para ir a verte, y ya ves lo mucho que me cuesta. Para Sam es más fácil porque Emily vive aquí en La Push, y ella ya está acostumbrada a todo lo que implica que tu novio sea un licántropo. Y no digo que tú te tengas que acostumbrar, porque la verdad no quiero. No quiero que me veas como un lobo, quiero ser un hombre para ti, eso, sólo eso.

Su mirada era hermosa de contemplar en aquel momento, parecía entender lo que yo le quería decir. Y parecía estar convencida de que ella tampoco quería que yo fuera un alfa.

-Jake, tú no puedes ser sólo un hombre para mí, porque eres mucho más que eso. No puedo convencerme a mí misma de que eres como Mike o algún otro tonto de la escuela, porque no lo eres. Eres mucho más y es sólo una de las cosas que amo de ti. Si tú quieres ser un alfa, no te detengas por mí. Pero si no quieres serlo, tampoco creo que debas

-No me detengo por ti Bella. Pero tú eres lo más importante para mí, y nada puede cambiar eso. No sólo te protegeré por siempre y para siempre, Bella, yo te amaré Por siempre y para siempre

-Yo también te amaré por siempre Jake.

-Y para siempre-dije acariciando su cabello con mi aliento.


	7. Amor

**Capítulo 7. Amor**

**Jacob POV**

- ¿Quiénes son los vampiros?- escupió las palabras como si hubiese estado meditando el hecho de que los conocía

Yo sólo necesitaba que ella lo preguntara, para que no hubiese culpabilidad en decírselo a alguien, no se suponía que pudiera hacerlo, pero al igual que decirle que era un lobo, la imprimación te exoneraba de cualquier regla en este mundo. Yo haría cualquier cosa por Bella, y por supuesto le diría la verdad

- Los Cullen-escupí yo también. Ése apellido me había estado quemando la garganta.

Sentí que se le tensaron los músculos que descansaban sobre mi pierna. Se levantó y quedó sentada frente a mí.

- ¿Alice?-asentí, tomó aire

- ¿Edward?-volví a asentir

- ¿Carl…?

- Todos, Bella. Son todos vampiros.

Vi que su piel erizó y cerró las manos en forma de puños

-Bella-dije tomando sus pequeños puños con mis manos-ya te dije que no tienes qué preocuparte

-Pero, los vam… -entrecerró los ojos, como incapaz de terminar la palabra-vampiros-suspiró-beben sangre ¿no?, ¿sangre humana?

-Los Cullen dicen que ellos son diferentes, y que no beben sangre humana. Por eso lobos y vampiros hemos podido convivir en el mismo pueblo. Hace muchos años los Cullen llegaron a Forks…

-Pensé que eran recién llegados

-Habían venido años atrás, y la antigua manada hizo un tratado con ellos.

-¿Un tratado?

-Ellos dijeron que únicamente bebían sangre animal, así que los viejos hicieron un tratado, algo así como un acuerdo limítrofe, de forma tal que jamás se tuvieran que cruzar en los bosques.

-Entonces, sólo sangre animal

-Es lo que dicen. Pero ¿cuál es la diferencia? Siguen siendo chupasangres, siguen siendo fríos, siguen siendo monstruos.

-Supongo que sí

-Pero, eso no importa, ellos saben que tú estás protegida por nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Porque me vieron ahí, en tu escuela, contigo. No te harán nada, no se atreverían

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, estaba muy nerviosa, su mirada estaba perdida y temblaba un poco. No iba a permitir que Bella estuviese aterrorizada, aunque yo prefería que se mantuviera lejos de los fríos.

Acaricié su cabello y su rostro, ella no respondió. Me acerqué a sus labios y la besé dulcemente. Dejé contagiarla de mi calma, mientras ella me invadía por su pánico, pero yo no tenía miedo, al menos no ese día, Bella estaba conmigo y estaba bien.

**Bella POV**

Los labios de Jake acariciaban con suavidad los míos, era extraño besarlo en aquel momento cuando mi mente estaba inundada de imágenes desagradables, pero dejé que besarlo me diera un poco de calma. La agitación por los vampiros se aplacaba por la agitación que me producían los besos de Jacob, el pulso se me aceleró y me sumergí en él, en ese momento todo lo demás dejó de existir; aferré mis manos a su cabello corto para acercarlo más a mí. Bajé mis manos hasta su espalda y él me rodeó por la cintura. El mundo parecía haberse detenido. No había rastro de que el tiempo estuviese pasando, el momento era perfecto y era todo lo que me importaba.

Desde que había empezado esta relación con Jake, el sol parecía nunca ocultarse, el día era más largo que la noche. Ésta duraba apenas unos minutos, a veces más si tenía una pesadilla, pero no eran tan seguidas. Era como el solsticio de mi vida, cuando realmente había comenzado a vivir, y no quería que se acabara. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Jacob, compartir cada minuto con él. Mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a Jake, más lo necesitaba, pero de una forma saludable, hermosa, de esa forma en que la piel necesita el sol, porque Jacob era mi sol personal. Con su sonrisa, sus abrazos, su mirar, un sol para el que no existía eclipse. Un sol cuya luz jamás se ocultaría.

Nuestros labios se separaron lentamente y ambos sonreímos a la vez, como el reflejo de un espejo.

El crepúsculo había dado inicio, pero en cuanto Jake volvió a sonreír, el sol siguió brillando alto. Jake me miró apasionadamente, como sólo él lo hacía.

-Probablemente debería irme

-No me gusta esa probabilidad –dijo

-A mí tampoco Jake, pero te veré mañana

-Claro –sonrió

Me acompañó hasta la pickup y él manejó hasta su casa de vuelta, ya que yo no estaba muy segura de cuál era el camino. Lo dejé ahí y me fui hasta mi casa, entonces las imágenes de los vampiros volvieron a mi mente. Ya no tenía la compañía de Jacob para distraerme.

¿Acaso no era suficiente con que mi novio fuese un licántropo? Ahora, mis mejores amigos debían ser vampiros. Reflexioné durante un momento… los mitos no eran mitos. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente, que Angela fuera una sirena y Mike un elfo? Tal vez Jessica fuese un dragón. Ya no había límites para lo desconocido.

Cuando llegué a la casa, me puse a cocinar para mantenerme ocupada, Charlie llegó un poco después. Cenamos sin hablar demasiado, le conté un poco sobre la escuela y que había ido a La Push, de cualquier forma en Forks no había secretos, y menos entre Billy y Charlie.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, subí a mi habitación y me quedé dormida antes de lo esperado.

Esa noche tuve la misma pesadilla que la noche anterior, pero esta vez el vampiro tenía cara, para mi sorpresa no era Edward o Alice, que eran los Cullen que yo más conocía. El vampiro era Jasper, el novio de Alice. Al menos esta vez, sabía que se trataba de un sueño, pero aún así me espanté.

Me desperté con los músculos agarrotados. Cuando llegué a la escuela me quedé un buen rato en la camioneta. ¿Cómo rayos iba a hablarle a Alice? ¿Cómo me iba a sentar junto a Edward en Biología?, ya nada era lo mismo una vez que conocía su secreto; un secreto que ellos no me habían revelado, y cuyas probabilidades de ser revelado por ellos mismos, parecían muy bajas.

Me asomé al espejo retrovisor y los vi apoyados en el deslumbrante auto plateado como cualquier otra mañana. Tomé aire.

Bajé del auto y me quedé junto a él. Hice un gesto de buscar un libro en mi mochila, aunque no sabía que estaba buscando realmente.

-Hola-saludó Alice canturreando, como siempre

-Hola-evité mirarla y continué en mi falsa búsqueda

-Parece que quieres hablar con nosotros- dijo Edward en voz baja

-No, para nada-¿qué demonios, también era psíquico?

Edward se carcajeó, fue cuando alcé la mirada.

-Para nada, pero puedo oír tus pensamientos. Pero podrías llamar a Alice psíquica

Los ojos de Alice centellearon, mostrando el orgullo que le producía ese calificativo

-Oigan, de verdad no quiero saber nada

-Pero si ya lo sabes todo Bella

-No, no sé nada y no quiero saberlo-grité

-Somos vampiros, Bella, pero… jamás lo supiste por nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo en un tono tan bajo que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por oírla

¬-¿Por qué no? ¿cuál es la estúpida diferencia entre saberlo por ustedes o por un hombre lobo?

-Mucha. Él te lo dijo porque te ama, pero nuestro secreto vale más para otros que para nosotros, ¿entendiste?

-No se lo diré a nadie, pueden estar tranquilos

-Eso lo sabemos.

-Y si no quieres estar con nosotros lo entendemos

-No, Edward, no es eso, es sólo que me cuesta, es… diferente.

-No te comeremos-aseguró Alice-no creo que sepas tan bien-agregó con una sonrisa

-¿El tratado no les permite beber sangre humana?

-Aprendimos de Carlisle. El tratado sólo establece que si mordemos a algún humano, los lobos nos atacarían

-Genial-mascullé

Caminé dejándolos atrás, aunque no les tomó ni un segundo alcanzarme.

-Sabemos que no quieres alejarte de nosotros

¬-No, no quiero, porque son geniales y la verdad es que me divertía con ustedes, pero no lo sé, no es fácil de asimilar.

-Hay tiempo-canturreó Alice

Afortunadamente aquel día no tenía biología, así que no fue tan difícil huir de los Cullen, aunque en mi interior, yo no quería alejarme de ellos.

A partir de ése día, el resto paso con rapidez. Las mañanas en la escuela y las tardes en La Push. Me vi obligada a llevarme mi tarea, porque de lo contrario no la haría nunca, además me permitía distraerme mientras Jacob hacia guardias, Sam se había aprovechado de que tendría un día libre para explotarlo más. Le insistí varias veces en que no era necesario que tuviera que esforzarse tanto sólo para pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo, ya que a mí, los cumpleaños no me ilusionaban demasiado, pero él insistía en que aquel sería el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

La mañana del 13 de septiembre me desperté feliz, sí, podría llamarse así. No había tenido pesadillas y había un sol espectacular. Parecía que mi madre hubiese mandado el sol desde Florida como regalo de cumpleaños.

En la cocina estaba Charlie

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bella-dijo sin demasiado ánimo. Mi padre tampoco era del que le gustaban las celebraciones

-Gracias, papá.

-Tu madre te envió esto hace un par de días-me entregó una bolsa de regalos-y éste es el mío

-Gracias, no tenían por qué

-Tengo que irme

-De acuerdo

Salió por la puerta principal y oí la patrulla alejarse

No tenía intenciones de abrir mis regalos, así que los hice a un lado. Desayuné algo rápido y me fui a la escuela. No debí sorprenderme de que Alice y Edward no estuviesen ahí. Los demás pensaban que los Cullen se iban de campamento cuando salía el sol, pero recordaba las palabras de Jacob «No, no se derriten, cuando sale el sol, empiezan a brillar como diamantes, es estúpido» Luego le había preguntado a Alice sobre eso, y me había dicho que sí, claro, omití la frase «es estúpido»

Saber que los Cullen eran vampiros y que además tenían esas habilidades extrañas había aclarado algunas de mis dudas, ahora entendía como Edward me había salvado aquel día en la carretera, y el brillo de arcoíris que yo había visto. Al menos no estaba loca, eso era importante.

Mi primera clase era Cálculo, no era un buen regalo de cumpleaños, pero al menos no tendría que sentarme sola en biología.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella-me dijo Angela en la clase de Cálculo, pero lo hizo muy bajito.

-Gracias

-No le dije a nadie, tranquila

Este era mi primer cumpleaños en Forks, sólo Angela lo sabía –y ni siquiera sé cómo-pero le había hecho jurar que no se lo comentaría a nadie

Cuando las clases terminaron, me agobio la idea de que en realidad no sabía lo que Jacob tenía preparado. Conduje más lento de lo que esperaba. Una vez en La Push, también me tomé todo con calma. Me peiné un poco y me quedé en el auto.

Seth venía de la playa, en cuanto vio la pickup, comenzó a caminar hacia ella y venía con una sonrisa. Bajé del auto

-Bella, feliz cumpleaños-dijo alegre

-Muchas gracias Seth-no pude evitar que su alegría me contagiara

-¿Qué harán hoy?-me fascinó el plural

-No lo sé

Se mordió los labios y dijo

-Qué tonta pregunta, si yo ya lo sé

-¿Jacob te lo dijo?-inquirí

- No, para nada. Lo escuché, ya sabes, no hay secretos en una manada

-Ah… ¿es de muy mal gusto, cierto? No tener secretos…

-Sí, es lo único malo

Lo único. Seth amaba ser un lobo.

- Bueno, creo que deberías ir con Jake

- Sí, claro

Avancé hacia la pequeña casa roja descolorida, preguntándome qué estaría haciendo Jacob.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces. Jacob me abrió y me rodeó con sus brazos calientes

- -Feliz cumpleaños, Bella-dijo con los labios pegados a mi cabello

- ¬-Gracias, Jake

- -¿Qué se siente ya ser toda una señorona de 18 años?

- -No se siente nada diferente. Y hablando de Roma, ¿cuándo cumplirás los 18?

- -No de momento

- -¿Cómo que no de momento? Sabes que puedo ir presa por estar con un menor…-agregué en tono de broma

- -Vamos, Bella. Mírame, en serio crees que te ves mayor que yo –dijo con una sonrisa enorme

- -Creo que tienes razón –asentí – en tal caso, creo que debería organizarte algo para tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

- -Los lobos no crecen, Bella. No hasta que abandonan su espíritu. Así que no hay cumpleaños que celebrar

- -¿Cómo que no crecen, cómo le llamas a lo que haces tú? Cada día eres más grande Jake

- -Me refiero a que no envejecen

Me quedé muda. Jake tendría 15, 16 no sé cuantos por siempre y yo… ¿seguiría envejeciendo?

-Algún día envejeceré y tendré canas-sonrió-arrugas, de todo, pero cuando quiera, ya sabes, cuando estemos listos.

Tragué saliva y Jacob bajó la mirada

-¿Estemos?-inquirí

-No envejeceré sino es por ti Bella

Por siempre y para siempre. Resonó en mi cabeza la frase. No habría otra para él, no habría otro para mí, ya eso lo sabía. Y yo deseaba que fuera así, no quería a nadie que no fuera Jake y ya había decidido que cada segundo con él, no era suficiente, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo él permanecería atado a su espíritu lobo?

-O sea que envejecerás cuando yo esté vieja, o algo por el estilo

-¿Te parece si hablamos de otra cosa?-estaba a punto de negarme, pero entonces se acercó a mí, y me dio un beso inesperado. ¡Rayos! Conocía mi debilidad, no tuve escapatoria, me dejé llevar.

Se separó y me acarició el rostro.

-¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?

Negué con la cabeza, e hice un puchero, no sé por qué. Me sentí como una niña pequeña.

-Bien, entonces seguiremos mi plan. Hay una ley que dice que cuando se cumplen 18 años debes hacer algo alocado y estúpido

-Jamás había escuchado esa ley

-Eso es porque nunca antes habías cumplido 18 años

-No me digas…

-Oh, vamos Bella, es algo que se dice aquí en La Push

-Okey

-Entonces, puedes elegir entre-uso esa voz de locutor que va a anunciar premios- un salto de acantilado-me mordí el labio -Un paseo en moto-aún con la voz de locutor

-Charlie me mataría

-Entonces, esa opción la podemos descartar –añadió con su voz

-En tal caso prefiero el acantilado

-Genial –sonrió

Cuando llegamos a la parte alta de la playa –aunque no la más alta-comencé a tener miedo

Jacob me besó otra vez, en la alta roca, con el viento ondeando mi cabello y el sonido del mar tan lejos y tan cerca

- Es buen día, porque hay sol y la marea está tranquila

-El sol siempre brilla en Forks-añadí en voz baja.

Él bajó la mirada hacia mí y me acarició las mejillas sonrojadas

-Te amo, Bella…-hizo una pausa- no, espera, hago mucho más que amarte, amor no es suficiente

-No lo es –asentí- yo también siento mucho más Jake

Sonrió ampliamente

-Jake

-A sus órdenes, hermosura

-No quiero saltar –dije en un tono muy bajo, temía parecer cobarde

-Entonces no tienes que, pensé que querías. El otro día veías a los demás con entusiasmo. La verdad yo prefiero que no saltes, Bella, pero haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz

Lo abracé.

Fuimos de vuelta a First Beach, aquel día lucía como una playa de California, con el sol de un color intenso, pero mi sol personal lo superaba en muchos sentidos

Nos sentamos en un árbol y estuvimos conversando. Dejé a Jacob hablar, sus historias eran fascinantes, su manada parecía muy divertida. Me reí con gusto de las ocurrencias de Quil y Embry, de cómo Paul perdía fácilmente los estribos, y de cómo Jake era un gran lobo. Todo parecía divertido en esa manada…Todo excepto el macho alfa

-Sam es un tipo raro-dijo Jake –tiene a Emily y la ama, hasta hemos "oído" que le propondrá matrimonio, sin embargo, jamás lo verás sonriente. Casi siempre tiene la cara tensa, con arrugas en la frente

"Muchos dicen que es culpa de Leah, pero cómo se atreven a culpar a Leah, tú bien sabes que Leah no es diosa de mi devoción, pero hay que admitir que ha sufrido demasiado, ¿sabes por qué?

Negué con la cabeza

-Bien, Sam y Leah eran novios –hice un sonido de asombro- pero cuando Sam se convirtió, estuvo varios días por los bosques sin que nadie supiera nada de él…Y puff, regresa y se imprima de Emily, la prima de Leah

- No sabía que fuese su prima

-Lo es, o lo eran. Porque Leah no le habla muy seguido. Y claro, yo entiendo a ambos. Porque Sam no es culpable, y a veces Leah es un disturbio para la manada completa, porque de su mente no salen imágenes de disgusto hacia Sam, pero, no las tendría cualquiera?

En aquel momento, me olvidé de la historia que Jacob estaba contando, pensando en cuanto me alegraba que él no hubiese tenido una novia antes, que se hubiese quedado sola y herida por mi culpa. Aunque según Angela, si Jacob estaba enamorado de alguien –aunque ella no sabía de la imprimación- era de mí.

-¿Y qué pasará con Leah? ¿Todos los demás imprimarán?

-No lo sé. Como te dije, la imprimación es una historia hueca, nadie sabe nada. Absolutamente nada

-Leah es hermosa, podría enamorarse otra vez, no debe imprimarse o algo así, ¿cierto?

**Jacob POV**

-Claro que puede, pero ya ella amó a Sam. Sólo la imprimación se lo borrará. Porque una vez que te imprimas no ves la cara de nadie más –mientras le decía eso a Bella, noté la verdad que había en ello.

«Leah es hermosa» Y yo trataba de ver que Bella decía la verdad, pero no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea del tono exacto de su piel o del tamaño de sus ojos. De absolutamente nada, Leah –y creo que cualquier otra chica- era un hoyo vacío en mi cerebro. Creo que jamás la he visto a los ojos, creo que jamás he visto algo de ella que no sea su ropa rasgada por entrar en fase.

Dudo mucho en verdad que Sam haya vuelto a ver a Leah a los ojos. Primero, porque se imprimó de Emily y segundo porque sus ojos deben contar la historia completa de su dolor

Como si la hubiésemos llamado, Leah se venía acercando desde el otro lado de la playa.

-Leah-gritó Bella ondeando la mano

-Bella-gritó ella también. Corrió muy rápido hasta donde estábamos- Feliz cumpleaños-la estrechó en sus brazos

-Gracias

-¿Qué tal, saltaste del acantilado?

-No-dijo en voz muy baja- me espanté

Pasé mi brazo sobre el hombro de Bella y ella me lo quitó y me dirigió una mirada que no comprendí al principio…Rayos, ahora Bella no se sentía igual mostrando a Leah que nos amábamos, debería haberme callado esa historia.

-Emily quiere que sea su madrina de bodas –habló como si necesitara decírselo a alguien

-¿Qué?-inquirió Bella sobresaltada

-Debe de estar loca-le dije

-Ustedes mejor que nadie, saben que no es culpa de Emily o de Sam

-No me digas, ahora eres su defensora Leah

-Para nada, pero ustedes se quieren tal como ellos, es igual… es –su voz se apagó- pero Emily es mi prima y Sam es mi jefe-añadió con un tono de furia y sentí su mirada fulminándome, cuando levanté la vista, sus ojos al contrario reflejaban una calma absoluta.

-Pero Leah, no crees que sufrirás suficiente sólo con tener que asistir, como para estar en todo el proceso de preparación? –comentó Bella

-no sé… Debo irme –titubeó-

Salió corriendo tan rápido que parecía haber entrado en fase, pero no lo hizo…

-Pobre Leah

-Voy a buscarle un novio –bromeé- ¿qué tal uno de tus amigos chupasangre?

-Edward está soltero-agregó

-Bella, ni se te ocurra. Si los lobos odiamos a los vampiros, Leah ha de ser la que gane en el ranking…Los detesta.

-Ya sé. Vampiros y lobos, nunca juntos. Lo capté.

-Muy bien

-Pero en serio es que no se toleran o qué?

-Enemigos naturales, aparte de que apestan –arrugué la nariz, recordando su olor- además, son asesinos. Los desprecio lo suficiente como para matarlos a todos si se atreven a hacer algo…-se me apagó la voz pensando en Bella, moví los hombros que se me habían tensado de la furia. Respiré y besé a Bella en la mejilla, entonces todo volvió a la normalidad.

El cielo comenzó a tomar un tono anaranjado

-Ya es tarde Jake, debería pasar algo del día de hoy con Charlie

-Sí, debes volver

La acompañé hasta la camioneta, se subió al auto y puso la mano en el contacto. Me quedé afuera apoyando las manos en el techo de la chevy, mientras la puerta permanecía abierta

-Espera

-¿Si? –volteó con los ojos curiosos

Busqué en mi bolsillo en busca del papel que envolvía el obsequio. Se lo entregué.

Bella lo abrió delicadamente y sacó la pulsera como si fuese de cristal. La apoyó en su palma y salió del auto con mi ayuda

-Es hermosa, Jake, gracias

-No es nada. La hice yo mismo

-¿Cómo dices que no es nada? Es el regalo más hermoso que he recibido

-Deja que te la coloque

Bella me extendió la mano izquierda donde sostenía la pulsera, le hice un nudo y ella tomó el dije en forma de lobo entre sus manos, lo volteó y paso los dedos por la inscripción

-Por siempre y para siempre –le susurré

Se acercó a mi pecho, la envolví con mis brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpaba

-¿Qué, qué pasa Bella? –le dije apretándola más a mi cuerpo. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por separarse

- Te mojé todo Jake –y paso sus manos por mi pecho humedecido por sus lágrimas

-Bella, qué importa –y la volví a acercar a mí

Luego, volvió a subir al auto

-Ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños, gracias Jake

-Te lo prometí –sonreí

Me devolvió la sonrisa, encendió el motor, cerré la puerta con delicadeza y se alejó.

¿Cuánto más podría yo amarte, Bella Swan…?


	8. Preocupaciones

**Este es el mismo capítulo anterior, pero desde el punto de vista de Alice...**

*******************************************************************************

**Capítulo 8. Preocupaciones**

**Alice POV**

Cuando amaneció aquel día, no me sorprendió la cegadora luz solar, ya la había anticipado. En ocasiones consideraba que era útil que realmente partiéramos de campamento. Estar todo el día en casa era agotador, en especial cuando no podías echar una siesta.

No tenía pizca de sed que me pudiera excusar para ir de caza, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Esme se fueron alrededor de las nueve al bosque.

Carlisle se quedó porque tenía asuntos pendientes, que el trabajo no le había dejado atender. Era un tan buen médico que siempre tenía su día soleado libre, sin ni siquiera debía avisar con tiempo de antelación, porque claro está, no lo sabía. Si yo veía que el sol nos encerraría alguna mañana, le avisaba, pero de igual forma no podía llegar al hospital: "Mi hija ha previsto sol en un par de días, nos iremos de campamento" Aparte de que nadie creía en las predicciones meteorológicas, resultaba completamente ilógico que su hija –de aparentes 19 años- fuera capaz de anticipar una mañana soleada, porque de hecho, no era fácil. Tenía que implicar para mí que algo más de interés fuese a ocurrir en ese día.

Edward estaba sentado en el piano tocando repetidas veces la canción favorita de Esme, era una melodía hermosa, pero aquel día no me agradaba

- ¿Es todo lo que harás hoy? –gruñí

Volteó desinteresado

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer –gruñó a su vez – ¿y tú?

- No haré nada. Absolutamente nada, porque el maldito sol no me dejará llegar a Port Angels a comprar ropa, no me dejará ir a la escuela a felicitar a Bella, no me dejará hacer nada. ¡Maldito sea!

- El sol…

- Claro que el sol Edward. Y también los apestosos licántropos, que de seguro tendrán a Bella todo el día. De verdad quisiera que no tuviéramos que destellar como diamantes, para al menos tener un poco de contacto humano

- Pero no hay problema con destellar frente a Bella, Alice

- El problema es que ella estará en territorios que no podemos cruzar

- ¿Lo has visto?

- Sí

- Pero, ¿volverá a su casa? –el tono de Edward no escondía su preocupación

- La veo allá, en la noche.

- Podemos ir en la noche si quieres Alice, si eso hace que dejes de maldecir

Bajé la mirada

- Lo lamento Edward –mi voz tomó un tono más bajo y relajado –es insoportable. Odio tener que estar aquí

- Puedes salir

- Al bosque, a ver árboles, y musgo…No me entretiene. Sé que no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana, y eso es frustrante. Pero, de verdad que el contacto humano me calma, aunque Bella no sea el mejor ejemplo de un humano…

- Estar con lobos, no le quita lo humano

- Hay algo más…Algo que no logro ver

- ¿Es algo malo?

- Eso creo –dije en un tono sombrío, y la mirada de Edward se endureció, sus dedos resbalaron por las teclas del piano, y se colocó las manos en las sienes -es algo difuso. Hay una decisión que no se ha tomado, pero sospecho que Bella corre un peligro

- ¿Pronto?

- No lo sé, no alcanzo a ver nada, y es exactamente lo que me preocupa. Debe de haber lobos en el medio y si es así, no hay forma de salvarla. ¿No ves mis visiones?

- Las estoy evitando, Alice. No quiero saberlo

La cercanía a lo humano que Bella nos había proporcionado a Edward y a mí, había significado mucho para ambos. Aquel contacto no me relajaba porque sí, tras todo eso, se ocultaba una necesidad de protección, de aquella humana indefensa, propensa al peligro y atada a él. No había nada que pudiésemos hacer para ir en contra de la forma en que Jacob la amaba, y resultaba extraño tener que aceptarlo.

Proteger a Bella, era una nueva forma de vivir. Tanto Edward como yo habíamos bebido sangre humana en alguna ocasión. Yo no conocía otra forma de vida en aquel entonces y Edward había procurado no matar inocentes, sin embargo…Si podíamos proteger a esta débil chica para remendar errores de pasado, ¿no era ésa una buena forma de vivir?

Cuando Carlisle dijo que había una humana en peligro, supe que debíamos ayudar. Yo tenía claro, que los vampiros no eran asesinos, al menos no con los que yo convivía.

Y no sé cuanto tendríamos que hacer para salvar a Bella. ¿Morderla?, ¿sería ése un mejor camino para ella? Se alejaría del lobo, eso era seguro, pero todo aquel sufrimiento interior que ella sentiría por abandonar a su amado, ¿no la llevarían a la tumba de una forma más trágica que cualquier otra?

- Basta ya –gruñó Edward levantándose del piano –no puedo ignorar tus visiones si las estás gritando

- No son visiones Edward, son sólo suposiciones. Ya te dije que no veo nada claro

- Vamos a ver a Bella, ahora mismo

- El sol nos delatará. Nos tendremos que ir de Forks para siempre. Y dime tú quién la va a salvar

Bajó la mirada aceptando que tenía razón

- ¿A qué hora irá a su casa?

- Después del crepúsculo

- ¿Iremos?

- De cualquier forma la veremos mañana. No creo que haya sol.

- Y si lo hay

Me concentré en espiar el estado del tiempo de mañana. No alcancé vislumbrar algo en concreto, sin embargo vi que Edward y yo íbamos a la escuela. Pero no alcanzaba a ver a Bella.

- Iremos hoy–afirmé

A la hora del mediodía, el sol parecía una gran bola de fuego.

Emmet se había sentado en la sala a ver un partido en la televisión, y gritaba en repetidas ocasiones. Florida llevaba la ventaja

- ¿Quién ganará Alice?

- No sé, no me distraigas Emmet, estoy viendo cosas más importantes

- Por favor, Alice, quiero apostar con Jasper

- En ese caso, prefiero que él gane –le mostré la lengua en forma de burla y él se rio con gusto

Volví a concentrarme en mis visiones, pero lo que había logrado era conseguir una jaqueca, no alcanzaba a ver nada con claridad, todo tenía una mancha negra.

- Arg –gruñí en voz alta

Jasper se acercó a mí y me abrazó dulcemente, pero era irritante que estuviese tratando de calmarme con su don, claro que quería que alguien me ayudara, pero resultaba frustrante que siempre él lo lograra con tanta facilidad

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Apreté mis sienes con fuerza

- No veo nada. Los lobos se atraviesan en todo lo que intento ver.

- ¿Bella? –inquirió

- Sí, me tiene preocupada. Hay algo mal en su futuro, pero no lo alcanzo a ver

- Alice, no puedes vigilar de todos. No es saludable

Rosalie bajó las escaleras, con suprema agilidad, parecía que estaba desesperada por algo

- ¿Qué tal va el partido? –dijo como si le preguntara a Emmet, pero clavó los ojos en mí

- Florida lleva ventaja, pero Atlanta no juega mal

- Emmet, estoy aburrida –sus ojos seguían clavados en mí –por favor –articuló con los labios y se acercó a Emmet por la parte de atrás del sillón, le besó en el cuello y éste pasó su mano por detrás de su propio cuerpo para acariciarle el cabello

- Quedan veinte minutos amor

Rose volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez parecía histérica

- Por favor –volvió a articular sin sonido

Me concentré en buscar los resultados del absurdo partido con el único objetivo de se fueran de mi vista y me dejaran en paz

- Felicidades Florida –anuncié

- ¿Ganarán? –inquirió Emmet

- Pues claro tontín, anotarán una vez más y listo. Será estúpido, nada que merezca ser visto

- Genial –apagó el televisor. Caminó hacia donde estaba Rosalie y la cargó hacia la cocina. Antes de llegar allá, ya le había dado más de un beso apasionado

- Vayan lejos –grité

- Seguro –anunció Emmet, y la verdad su voz ya se oía lejana

- ¿Me necesitas aquí?

- No –mentí –no lo necesitaba en el sentido que él me preguntaba, pero jamás dejaría de necesitar a Jasper -¿a dónde vas?

- De caza

- Fuiste esta mañana, Jas

- Ya lo sé. Pero tengo mucha sed

Dirigí una mirada veloz a sus ojos. El dorado era casi nulo, estaba a punto de tornarse negro en cualquier momento.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanta sed Jas?

- No lo sé. Ha de ser que hay un ligero olor humano aquí

No dijo más y salió por la puerta trasera.

Me senté en el lugar que estaba Emmet y me dejé hundir entre los cojines. El dolor me volvió a martillar la cabeza.

La sala se hallaba en supremo silencio y me pregunté por qué. No recordaba que Edward hubiese dejado de tocar en algún momento.

Volteé hacia el piano. Edward se hallaba con la cabeza recostada sobre las teclas y sus dedos rozaban algunas sin producir alguna nota. Oí su respiración alterada y alcancé a ver el ceño fruncido por encima de sus ojos dorados.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve observándolo, él no pareció incomodarse por mi mirada curiosa. De pronto, alzó la cabeza y comenzó a tocar las teclas apasionadamente. Cada una sonaba de una manera exquisita. Esa no era la melodía que había tocado durante toda la mañana y probablemente durante toda su vida. No era la favorita de Esme y dudaba haberla escuchado alguna otra vez. Parecía estar improvisando, pero ninguna nota estaba fuera de lugar.

Mi mirada curiosa se transformó en una mirada fanática. Me enamoré de aquella melodía que mi hermano tocaba con pasión, y deseé que alguien más se enamorara de ella. Por qué Edward estaba condenado en su soledad, siendo un hombre tan maravilloso. No por nada, era mi hermano favorito. Edward era ese tipo de hombre con el que se podía conversar y saber que ibas a ser escuchado, y esto no tenía relación alguna con su don. Más de un día lo abandonaba y se dedicaba a conocernos a nosotros, su familia, sólo por lo que proyectábamos exteriormente. Cerraba su mente y no escuchaba lo que no salía de nuestros labios. Era una lástima que estuviese allí, dando un concierto a su hermana y al vacío, en lugar de dedicárselo a alguien que fuese capaz de retribuirle todo el amor que él tenía para dar.

Vino a mi mente como una estrella fugaz. La solución a todos mis problemas, la solución a los problemas de los demás. Ya yo conocía el "felices para siempre". No veía si mi plan funcionaria con claridad, pero era por decisiones sin tomar que lo rodeaban. Sonreí, orgullosa de mí misma.

Edward volteó, tal vez me había escuchado pensar algo. Aunque hubiese preferido que no fuese así

- Linda melodía, ¿es nueva?

- Sí… La acabo de componer

- Es hermosa

- Tal vez la llame la favorita de Alice

- No creo que sea un buen nombre

- Estoy de acuerdo. Ya le tenía un nombre establecido

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿cuál?

- Es…un…secreto –titubeó

- No sabía que tuviésemos secretos

- Adelante, búscala en el futuro, no hallarás el nombre, porque jamás la volveré a tocar

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Es lo más hermoso que has compuesto Edward

Pronunció algo inentendible, incluso para mí que lo conocía a la perfección. Atajé algunas palabras pero no encajaban en ningún contexto: «imposible», «estúpido» y maldijo a algo o a alguien, no lo sé. Era oficial, el sol nos había hecho enloquecer a todos.

Edward subió las escaleras en dos zancadas y yo me volví a hundir entre los cojines. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que me quedara dormida? En verdad lo deseaba.

Cerré los ojos y traté de no buscar visiones. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido ligeramente tras el concierto que acababa de presenciar. Carlisle bajó las escaleras y se sentó a mi lado sin decir palabra, entreabrí el ojo del lado que él se había sentado. Me miró durante un instante y luego regresó la mirada al frente

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No

- Pareces preocupado

- No. Sólo estuve buscando algo de información. Como sospechaba estos lobos no son el tipo de licántropos que generalmente conocemos

- ¿Hay varios tipos de licántropos? –inquirí

- No. Sólo hay uno. Los licántropos como tales, son aquellos que cambian con la luna llena.

- ¿Y estos no lo hacen?

- No, por eso pueden ser más o menos peligrosos. Todo depende

- ¿Qué son exactamente estos…lobos?

- Eso, lobos. Son espíritus que se han quedado en el cuerpo de los lobos.

- El espíritu lobo –dije por lo bajo

- Bien pudieron ser un águila o una serpiente. De esa forma, no hubiesen sido nuestros enemigos. Bueno, quien sabe, al cabo que ellos empezaron a serlo por necesidad de proteger a su pueblo de los "fríos"

- ¿Es así como nos llaman?

- Sí

- Ja…Perros sarnosos

- Alice

Me reí entre dientes

- ¿Por qué eso los hace menos peligrosos? –no había olvidado ese detalle

- Son animales, no monstruos. Los verdaderos licántropos son monstruos de terror.

- ¿Y por qué los hace más peligrosos?

- Porque pueden cambiar en cualquier momento, eso principalmente. Aunque sean hombres, si su instinto animal los domina, pueden ser igual o hasta más peligrosos que un vampiro sediento. No hay que bajar la guardia

- Acerca de eso, Carlisle

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué tanto se puede ayudar a Bella?

- No demasiado. Verás, esa unión que ella tiene con Jacob, ese lazo, es muy fuerte. Diría que es irrompible. Ellos lo llaman imprimación, para Jacob, Bella lo es todo: es su novia, su amiga, su hermana y mucho más. Por eso tienden a decir que cuando se impriman, es que han visto el sol por primera vez

- El sol –bufé

- Sí…

- Pero ella no tiene por qué sentir lo mismo, ¿no? Es algo de él y sus cosas lobunas. Ella sólo está enamorada

- Sucede Alice, que cuando un lobo se imprima de una humana, como es habitual, se convierte en algo mutuo, por decirlo así. ¿Por qué ella no querría a un hombre que sólo tiene ojos para ella?

- Te refieres a que es como si ella se enamorase de la forma en que él la trata

- Algo así. Jacob jamás le será infiel. Jamás la dejará. E incluso, si ella no lo amase, él estaría ahí siendo cualquier cosa que ella necesite

- Pero eso no elimina el hecho de que pueda hacerle daño

- Me cuesta admitirlo, Alice. Pero ese chico parece amarla demasiado, como para perder los estribos mientras está con ella. Parece…difícil

- Carlisle hay algo en el futuro de ella…que no parece estar bien

- ¿Qué ves?

- Muy poco. Ya sabes que no consigo ver a los lobos, así que todo el futuro de ella tiene una mancha negra, pero es la forma en que lo veo. Algo no va a salir del todo bien.

- Ya te dije que no hay que bajar la guardia. Mantente cerca de ella.

- El lobo insiste en alejarnos a nosotros. Tengo la impresión de que se ha puesto toda la ropa de ella para impregnarle su olor. Es repugnante

- No pueden dejar que el olor los detenga. En tal caso, no necesitan respirar tan seguido, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo enarcando las cejas

- Bien

- Quiero saber por qué no puedes ver a los lobos…

Subió de nuevo. Al cabo de un rato, sentí unas pisadas aproximarse.

Esme entró por la puerta principal. ¿Cuándo rayos había salido?

- Alice, ¿dónde están todos?

- Arriba, en el bosque y no sé.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Carlisle, Edward. Jasper; Rose y Emmet, respectivamente –añadí con una sonrisa -¿dónde estabas tú?

- En el bosque. Me encontré con Carmen y Eleazar de Denalí

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Y cómo los encontraste?

- Cuando terminamos de cazar, me rezagué del resto porque un ciervo olía exquisito. Luego los encontré

- ¿Ya se han ido?

- Sí. Iban hacia Alaska. Fueron de vacaciones a México y de regreso están pasando por varios estados, pero se detuvieron aquí a cazar.

- ¿Dijeron algo de Tanya?

- Algo, muy poco. ¿Por qué?

- Sólo curiosidad –mi plan seguía en marcha y necesitaba rellenar algunos puntos vacíos -¿no tiene novio?

- Me parece que ellas se entretienen con humanos en ocasiones

- ¿Humanos?

- Sí, salen con ellos por un tiempo. Ningún humano se resistiría a su belleza y luego los dejan

- Su autocontrol es fascinante

- Lo es. Iré con Carlisle

Esme subió las escaleras. Vi hacia la ventana y noté que los rayos de sol, eran escasos. Quedaba un pequeño brillo que se iría mientras estábamos listos.

- Edward

Él bajo las escaleras muy rápido. Tomamos su Aston Martin y nos dirigimos a la casa de la familia Swan. Edward conducía rápido, pero dejando que el sol se ocultara a nuestro paso.

- No llevamos regalo –exclamé exaltada

- No le gustan

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No le gustan los regalos

- Igualmente, le hubiésemos llevado algo –hice un puchero

Edward no respondió nada. El último rayo de sol se ocultó y comenzó a manejar más deprisa.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. La pickup de Bella estaba ahí.

Salimos del auto. Caminé adelante y toqué la puerta. Charlie abrió torpemente y saludó

- Alice, adelante

- Charlie, hola, este es mi hermano Edward –quien estaba detrás de mí

- Edward

- Jefe Swan –saludó él educadamente

- Pasen adelante

- Gracias, ¿está Bella, cierto?

- Sí, llegó hace poco

- ¡Vaya! Lamentamos que no puedas pasar mucho tiempo con ella en su cumpleaños

- No es problema. Ya charlamos suficiente. Ninguno de los dos es fanático de las celebraciones

Sonreí y entré a la casa. Bella estaba en la cocina

- Bella -saludé efusiva

- ¿Alice? –inquirió ella, de espaldas. Volteó y salió corriendo hacia mí

Me acerqué antes de que tropezara. La abracé

- Feliz cumpleaños Bella

- Gracias –dijo sin demasiado ánimo

Edward se acercó luego y Charlie nos dejó a los tres en la cocina

- Feliz cumpleaños –dijo Edward

- Gracias –repitió ella

- Me apena no haberte comprado nada

- No necesito nada Alice. Gracias por venir

- Queríamos pasar la mañana contigo. Pero tu amigo el sol no nos dejó

- Mi amigo –musitó ella –El sol fue el mejor regalo del día

- Qué bien que tú lo hayas disfrutado. Y… ¿qué otros regalos te trajo el día?

- No lo sé –miró hacia la sala y habló muy bajito –no abrí el regalo de Charlie ni el de Reneé

- ¿Qué hay de Angela?

- Le prohibí comprarme algo

- ¿Y Jacob? –inquirió Edward, aunque yo pensaba omitir esa parte de la historia

Bella se sonrojó y alzó su muñeca.

- Lo hizo él mismo –dijo orgullosa

Tomé el dije que colgaba de una cuerda entre mis dedos y bufé interiormente, esperé no haberlo hecho en alto. ¡Qué baratija! Además de cursi "Por siempre y para siempre" ¿es que él no sabía el valor de esas palabras?

Edward examinó el dije y agregó

- Muy lindo

Lo miré incrédula. Y reflexioné, sobre que en realidad era lindo, sólo que se lo había dado él.

- ¿Irán mañana a clases?

- Creo que lloverá –exclamé

- Pareces cansada –intervino Edward

- Y lo estoy –afirmó

- En ese caso. Disfruta el resto de tu cumpleaños en un lindo sueño. Nos vemos mañana –la voz de Edward sonaba muy dulce, como si con esas palabras fuese a dormir a Bella

- Gracias –dijo ella con más entusiasmo que cuando mencionamos su cumpleaños

Nos despedimos de Charlie ondeando la mano. Subimos al auto y Edward condujo en silencio. Yo no hablé, pero mi cabeza no se mantuvo callada, así que para él, fue un viaje ruidoso.

El tiempo para los vampiros pasa de una forma diferente. Es imposible vivir contando cada hora del día, cuando te queda la eternidad por delante. Pero, a partir del cumpleaños de Bella, los días habían pasado aceleradamente, probablemente porque el sol no volvió a brillar, el rocío cumplía cada mañana y las nubes no tenían otro color que no fuera gris. Éstas, amenazaron más de una vez con una fuerte ventisca helada, pero se calmaban repentinamente.

Más de un día fuimos al prado a jugar béisbol, los truenos nos acompañaban con entusiasmo. Un día invitamos a Bella, al parecer debió mentirle a Jacob para poder asistir. Eso era bueno, era capaz de mentirle. Al menos eso creí. En el primer inning se disculpó y dijo que no era una buena mentirosa, y que si no iba en ese momento a La Push, habría un gran enfrentamiento entre lobos y vampiros. Edward se la llevó corriendo hasta donde la línea lo dejo, al parecer ya más de un lobo estaba esperándola.

Así pasaron septiembre, octubre y diciembre entre una tormenta y otra.

Deseé que no nevara. Había una visión que me estaba atormentando y la nieve no cesaba en ella. Todos los días escuchaba el clima en las noticias, de momento no se anticipaba nieve en Washington, pero las nubes y mis visiones decían lo contrario.


	9. Compañía vs Soledad

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia me pertenece a mí (Robin Cullen/Black). _

**Summary**: Luego de la transformación de Jacob, su relación con Bella tomará otro rumbo, pero ¿puede una relación con un lobo ser segura? ¿Qué opinaran los Cullen al respecto? BxJ

*************************************************************************

**Capítulo 9. Compañía vs. Soledad**

**Bella POV**

Cuando el invierno llegó a Forks, no mucho parecía haber cambiado. Después de todo, Forks se caracterizaba por ese aire grisáceo, no había mucha diferencia con el resto del año. Aunque en ocasiones, el viento que soplaba era mucho más helado y me erizaba la piel, pero nada insoportable si se tiene un sol personal que no se apaga ni enfría en ningún momento.

Aquella mañana parecía de película. Las nubes revoloteaban en el cielo, y el aire era gélido.

- De un momento a otro caerá nieve –advirtió Charlie

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Las nubes lo están cantando Bella

Yo jamás había visto nieve, en caso tal en las películas. Si nevaba en Arizona, era un buen momento para hacer todo lo que jamás habías hecho: el fin del mundo se aproximaba. Pero ahora estaba en Forks, y no parecía demasiado anormal que nevará en aquel pueblo condenado por la lluvia durante todo el año.

- Será una blanca navidad

Navidad. Hasta me había olvidado de lo cerca que estaba. Debía comprarle algo a Charlie, algo a Reneé, a Alice, a Edward y a Jacob. Tal vez debería agregar a Carlisle y Esme a la lista. Pero mi presupuesto no era demasiado grande. De hecho, era bastante pequeño. Pero no darle un regalo a Carlisle sería una descortesía sabiendo todas las veces que me convierto en su paciente de emergencia. Jacob evitaba tanto como podía mis accidentes, por dos razones básicas: la primera, que él se sentía terrible cuando algo me pasaba. Y la segunda, que el doctor que me atendía era un vampiro. No estoy segura que razón era de más peso.

Charlie habló un poco más sobre la nieve, pero me perdí en mis propios pensamientos. Luego se despidió y me quedé sola en casa. Terminé de desayunar, cepillé mis dientes y me fui a la camioneta.

Manejé con precaución, porque el pavimento anunciaba peligro, estaba bastante húmedo y las gotas que caían eran gruesas y mi parabrisas demasiado lento.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, Alice y Edward ya estaban ahí. No parecían afectados por la baja temperatura, tal vez ellos estuviesen aún más fríos. No era difícil de creer.

Cuando salí de la pickup, los Cullen estuvieron a mi lado de inmediato.

- ¿Mucho frío? –preguntó Edward cortésmente

- Demasiado –y noté cómo salía humo de mi boca al hablar

Alice sonrió, pero esa alegría no se reflejó en sus ojos. Parecían sombríos. Tal vez tenía sed, aunque sus ojos tenían un tono semejante al del topacio.

- Los veré en el almuerzo –anunció Alice al unísono de la campana

Edward y yo caminamos juntos hacia el laboratorio de Biología, su compañía era grata, pero tal vez demasiado fría, y no tenía que ver con su temperatura corporal, era algo relacionado con su forma de ser. Era de ese tipo de personas –si se le podía llamar así –que mantenían distancia de otras. Probablemente para no espantar a nadie con su frío tacto, pero de verdad creería que me espantaba a mí. Ya nada me sorprendía, además que Alice era contraria a eso, siempre que tenía oportunidad me abrazaba. La verdad, Edward no espantaría a nadie con su gélida mano con esta temperatura.

Nos sentamos en el primer mesón. El profesor no había llegado.

Mike se paró con la mano apoyada sobre el mesón y saludó con un tono monocorde. Hacia al menos tres meses que no hablaba con él

- Bella, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien –afirmé mis palabras con una sonrisa

- ¿Helada?

- Bastante –asentí -¿y tú?

- Sí. Pero no me desagrada demasiado –aunque llevaba una gruesa chaqueta –es cosa de Forks. Supongo que en Phoenix no nieva

- Jamás. No creo que en ninguna parte de California haya nevado alguna vez

- Verás que es divertido, esquiar, patinar, lanzar bolas de nieve –su voz fue tornándose entusiasta y agregaba gestos a sus palabras –cuando nieve tienes que venir con todo el grupo a hacer payasadas

- Suena genial Mike, pero todo eso suena a su vez como un deporte extremo para mí –me mordí el labio, sabiendo la verdad de mis palabras

- No nevará –dijo Edward en un tono sombrío y sin levantar la vista del mesón

- ¿Cómo dices Edward? –inquirió Mike – ¿no has visto las nubes? Si no nieva esta semana, lo hará la siguiente

- No digo que no nevará como una afirmación, sino como una esperanza –el tono de Edward parecía el de un vampiro que está a punto de mostrar los colmillos

- Pues he de decir que mi esperanza es que sí….

- Calla –bramó Edward –no nevará. Punto final.

Mike agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que la voz de Edward tenía un tono de autoridad. Quitó la mano del mesón y se fue al fondo del salón.

El profesor entró en ese momento e inició la clase.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle algo a Edward, pero el profesor no parecía de muy buen humor. Tendría que esperar hasta el almuerzo…o podría simplemente pensar mi pregunta. Él me oiría.

¿Por qué no quieres que nieve?

Esperé.

Edward ni siquiera volteó. Repetí la pregunta mentalmente y éste seguía sin inmutarse

¿Edward? ¿Me oyes? Aunque sólo era un pensamiento, parecía un poco más desesperado que el primero.

Nada.

Me quedé mirándolo durante un minuto. Su mirada estaba clavada en la pizarra, donde el profesor dibujaba algunas plantas.

- Edward –dije en voz baja, pero pronunciándolo

Volteó rápidamente y arrugó la nariz, como preguntando "¿Qué?

- ¿Te has quedado sordo? –dije un poco más alto de lo que pretendía

- Bella –me llamó el profesor

Volteé y el profesor me fulminó con la mirada

- Lo siento

El profesor volvió a su explicación y yo volví la mirada a Edward. Él separó sus ojos de la pizarra y comenzó a escribir en un papel rápidamente. Lo puso a mi alcance.

La nota era sencilla, una palabra entre signos de interrogación

« ¿Qué?»

Tomé el papel y mi bolígrafo y empecé a garabatear las palabras

« Estaba preguntándote algo, ¿por qué no me oías?» Le acerqué la nota.

Aquella no era mi pregunta original, pero ésta parecía de más importancia. No era posible que no me oyera estando a su lado, y menos si su excusa incluía la clase. ¿Cuántas veces podía haber visto la clase sobre fotosíntesis? Si yo misma, la había visto miles de veces

Tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir en otra hoja

« No te escucho. No es cortés. ¿Qué querías?»

Hasta donde yo sabía, lo que no era cortés era no escuchar a otros. ¿Qué clases de cortesía recibían los vampiros?

Taché las palabras que él había escrito y comencé a escribir mi pregunta inicial y la taché también. Agregué al principio otras palabras…

«No te entiendo ¿Cómo no va a ser cortés?…En tal caso, sólo quería saber ¿Por qué no quieres que nieve? »

Me devolvió la nota rápido con su caligrafía clásica « No tengo un motivo especial»

La campana sonó y salimos del laboratorio. Tenía otra clase, en la cual me sentaba con Angela. Ella también apostaba porque se acercaba una fuerte nevada. Todas esas charlas sobre nieve me empezaron a erizar la piel, ¿podría mi piel californiana adaptarse a una nevada? Entonces recordé a mi sol personal y mi piel se calmó, sin embargo mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo hoy.

En el almuerzo me senté con Alice y Edward, como ya era habitual. Ángela se sentaba con Ben en la misma mesa pero con varias sillas de separación. Ellos no compartían sino una clase, así que aprovechaban el almuerzo para pasar tiempo juntos.

- ¿Soy muy aburrida?

Alice se carcajeó

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices Bella? Si eres la humana más divertida que conozco

- Soy la única con la que hablas –alcé una ceja

Alice rodó los ojos y Edward permaneció inmutable

- Si soy tan divertida –dije en un tono irónico -¿por qué él no me oye? –mire en dirección a Edward

- Te dije que no era cortés, Bella

- ¿Para qué quieres que te oiga? Es realmente incómodo que un intrépido ande hurgando en tus pensamientos –aunque las palabras eran rudas, Alice usaba ese tono que se usa mientras le aprietan las mejillas a los niños

- No es que quiera que me oiga. Sólo me da curiosidad.

- Si tienes algo que decirme, sólo tienes que articularlo, no tienes que emitir sonido. Pero al menos dibújalo en tus labios –sus palabras sonaban como hechas de terciopelo y miel

- De acuerdo –asentí -pero… antes si me escuchabas, ¿cierto?

- Al principio, porque bramabas las palabras que te había dicho Jacob…sobre nuestra naturaleza

- Pero, ahora te parece una descortesía…

- Sí. En general cierro mi mente a mi familia, les dejo tener su espacio. Y bueno, tú eres algo así como parte de la familia. Sabes nuestro secreto y compartes tiempo con nosotros

- Eres como nuestra mascota –dijo Alice alegre. No había ni pizca de lo sombría que había estado en la mañana

- Mascota –recalqué –suena bien…

- Baile de invierno –dijo Alice

- ¿Qué? –inquirí

- Mira. Habrá un baile de invierno –señaló a mi espalda, donde Jessica y Lauren colgaban una pancarta que decía

«Baile de invierno. Sábado 15. Entradas a la venta»

Qué lindo –dije en tono irónico No te emociona Bella?

- No. Las palabras Bella y baile no se hallan en la misma oración

- Qué mal. Porque mi segundo nombre es "Baile".

- Tu segundo nombre es "Quisquillosa" –se rió Edward por lo bajo

Alice le sacó la lengua y yo coincidí con Edward en silencio

Luego del almuerzo, tenía clase de Cálculo, en la cual me sentaba con Ángela.

- ¿Vendrás al baile? –le pregunté a Angela

- Supongo –dijo mientras copiaba un problema en su cuaderno

- ¿Ben te invitó?

- No, aún no. Pero no me importa realmente, si Ben no me invita yo lo invito –sonrió

- Parece una buena forma de llevar la relación

- ¿Tú vendrás?

- No

- ¿Por qué no? Puedes venir con Jacob

- Ni en sueños, Ang. Jacob…no encaja aquí –me imaginé a mi novio en el medio de una pista de baile con la nariz arrugada y los ojos clavados en los dos vampiros, que resultaban ser mis mejores amigos. Mientras que los ojos dorados de los vampiros se oscurecían tornándose cada vez más negros…El cuerpo de Jacob tembloroso, luchando por no entrar en fase

- ¿Cómo no va a encajar Bella? Es un baile

Un baile con vampiros. Aclaré mentalmente

- Tal vez quien no encaje sea yo –dije –no me gustan los bailes

- Ni siquiera tienes que bailar, sólo venir y divertirte

- En realidad no quiero venir

- ¿Y si algún chico te invita?

- No creo que nadie me invite, Ang. Y tampoco creo que eso cambié mis opciones. No vendré

- De acuerdo –dijo aceptando mi posición –pero si vendrás conmigo a Port Angels para elegir mi vestido

- Creo que eso es algo que puedo soportar –sonreí

- ¡Genial! Iremos este sábado. El baile es en dos semanas.

Angela se quedó viendo a través de la ventana y yo le presté atención a lo que el profesor explicaba, me había perdido la mitad de la explicación.

- Parece increíble que aún no haya sido el solsticio de invierno y que las nubes estén tan decididas a nevar

A mí lo que me parecía increíble es que todos hablaran de la nieve. La piel se me comenzó a erizar, ¿podría mi piel californiana adaptarse a una nevada? Entonces recordé a mi sol personal y mi piel se calmó, sin embargo mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo hoy.

- ¿Ha nevado fuerte antes, aquí?

- Sí. Cuando estábamos en primero, la nieve cubrió todo Forks. El año pasado sólo cayeron algunos copos, y sólo fue en la noche de año nuevo. Cuando tú llegaste a Forks era invierno –me recordó

- Cierto, pensé que yo exageraba en cuanto frío había por el cambio de temperatura

- Tal vez fue eso. El aire no estaba tan helado como ahora. Me bastaba con un suéter fino, pero ahora tengo que usar esto –mientras se apretaba el grueso abrigo –y aún así me congelo

- ¿Cuándo crees que nieve?

- Hmm… Tal vez para el baile, o antes. Lo que sea será antes del solsticio

El solsticio equivocado, cuando la noche se convertía en el momento predominante del día. Mi vida, siempre adaptada al verano y al sol había cambiado tras pisar Forks. Pero Jacob había cambiado eso, no podría decir que mi vida había regresado a mis tiempos de Arizona, porque ya allá me costaba esbozar una sonrisa sin esfuerzo. Mis días que se habían convertido en el momento duradero e interminable, ¿pasarían a ser pequeños minutos cuando el invierno hubiese condenado a Forks? No, porque mi sol era eterno, no había eclipse, no había invierno, no había nubes que lo cubrieran para no estar a mi lado. Mi sol era Jacob Black, el mejor hombre, el mejor lobo, el mejor para mí.

Ésa era mi última clase del día. Fui hacia mi pickup y me encontré a Alice apoyada en la parte delantera de ésta.

- ¿Vas a La Push?

- Sí

Se mordió el labio inferior

- Creo que no. Vas a tu casa y yo voy contigo

- ¿Por qué exactamente?

- Ah no lo sé. Tengo ganas de una tarde de chicas

- Tenla con Rosalie

- De acuerdo. Pero, ¿irás a tu casa antes?

- Sí

- Voy contigo –sonrió

Me moví para abrir la puerta del conductor

- ¿Puedo conducir? Bella, por favor

- No. Es mi auto

- Pero, conduzco mucho más rápido, por favor Bella

- No Alice. Yo conduzco

- Bien, entonces te veré allá –genial, podría ir directo a La Push –y no intentes no ir a tu casa…Lo veré –sonrió

Encendí el auto y comencé a conducir. Alice seguía parada en el mismo sitio, ondeó la mano y se esfumó

Cuando llegué a la casa, Alice ya estaba en el pórtico, sin señas de cansancio alguno.

- Es trampa, saliste antes –dije cerrando la puerta de la pickup

- Tienes razón. Tú ganaste

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y dejé a Alice pasar.

Alice pasó hacia la sala

- Estás en tu casa

- Gracias, Bella

Fui hacia la cocina, mientras pensaba en las palabras exactas que le diría a Jacob. Una palabra fuera de lugar y lo tendría en la puerta en una décima de segundo.

Marqué los números, repicó sólo una vez

- ¿Jacob?

- Bella, ¿dónde estás?

- En mi casa, tengo unas labores pendientes por acá Jake. Me he olvidado de los baños y quisiera hacer comida que dure unos días

- Ah…Bueno, como tú quieras Bella. Voy para allá

- No, Jake, no

- ¿No quieres que vaya? –su voz sonó extrañada

- Claro, sólo que –titubeé –no estoy sola Jake

- ¿Estás con los Cullen? –ahora su voz se escuchaba tensa, pensé que rompería el teléfono

- Sólo con Alice –dije tratando de calmarlo

- No la morderé –dijo Alice que se encontraba a mi lado

- Más te vale –gritó Jacob del otro lado del teléfono ¿se había olvidado que era yo quien lo sostenía?

- Jake, estaré bien. Te veo mañana

- De acuerdo. Te amo Bella

- Yo también te amo Jake –y vi como Alice torcía el gesto

Colgué

- ¿En serio me cree capaz de matarte?

- No sé. Tú dime… ¿no lo has visto? –mi tono era arrogante

- No, no puedo ver a tus lobos –el tono de Alice tampoco era muy amable

- ¿Cómo?

- No sé, no logro ver a los lobos. Tal vez porque apestan

- Alice, por favor

Torció el gesto

- Bueno, a veces es mejor. Verlos me amarga y no verlos también. Sería mejor si no existieran

- Alice –dije con la voz apagada, realmente sería mejor si Jacob fuese sólo Jacob y no un lobo

**Jacob POV **

Esos malditos vampiros. No se conformaban con verla durante todo el día, ahora la querían ver en la tarde también. Salí de la casa

- -Leah, Seth –comencé a gritar

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Seth

- Necesito un favor Seth, dime ¿tienes guardia hoy?

- No. Dime

- Por favor Seth, quiero que estés cerca de casa de Bella. Cerca no adentro -aclaré - está con la sanguijuela y necesito saber que está bien

- Claro Jake

- Si quieres vas con Leah, ¿no?

- Leah no se siente bien hoy

- ¿No se siente bien? Los lobos no se enferman Seth

-Pero Leah es una loba.

-Bueno, entonces ve con Quil, no quiero que vayas solo

-Nada me va a pasar Jacob. Es sólo una vampiresa

-Seth, si esa vampiresa te muerde, mueres ¿entiendes?

-Ella no me va a morder, Jacob, ni a Bella, ellos no son así

-No sabía que fueras su amigo

-No lo soy. Tampoco soy su enemigo

-Vete ya Seth.

Entró en fase y salió corriendo.

¿Y qué rayos tenía Leah?

- Jacob, ¿dónde está tu chica vampiro?

Un rugido brotó de mi pecho y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar

- No te atrevas a repetir eso Sam Ulley

- Será mejor que te calmes Jacob. Si vas a entrar en fase, hazlo para vigilar tus bosques. Leah está enferma y le tocaba guardia

- Leah no puede estar enferma Sam

- Pero lo está. Punto, no se discute y te toca cubrir su turno

- ¿Dónde está Leah?

- No sé.

- Es bueno saber que te preocupas por tu manada –dije en tono irónico

Caminé hacia la casa de los Clearwater. Toqué la puerta dos veces y Sue abrió

- Hola, Jacob –su tono no era el más cálido que su voz podía brindar

- Hola, Sue, ¿está Leah?

- Sí. Pero está muy enferma Jacob. Ella…no puede ver a nadie ahora.

- Suena a la mentira que decimos cuando nos transformamos Sue, por favor déjame ver a Leah

- No es recomendable Jacob. Ahora mismo la vamos a llevar a casa de mi hermana en Washington. Ella no se encuentra bien

¿Washington?

- ¿Qué tiene que hace falta llevarla a la ciudad?

- Los médicos de acá no nos lo dicen, no son los mejores –negó con la cabeza –y claro está se niega a ir con el doctor Cullen. La verdad estoy muy preocupada Jacob, me ha hecho decirle a todos que no puede ver a nadie y se ha encerrado en su habitación –su voz fue tornándose preocupante –si vieras a Seth, se sienta en la puerta, y comienza a hablarle desde afuera

- ¿Qué harán con Seth?

- Se tiene que quedar. No puedo irme con los dos, además él no se quiere ir, dice que no sabe vivir sin entrar en fase

- Yo estaré pendiente del chico

- Sería muy amable de tu parte Jacob. Ha estado un poco triste por Leah

- Pues lo esconde muy bien

- Sabes cómo es Seth –su boca trató de dibujar una sonrisa –no sabe vivir sin sonreír

- ¿Y cuando Seth le habla a Leah, ella no responde nada?

- No. A veces se oye que ríe por lo bajo cuando Seth le cuenta un chiste. Él va alternando, le cuenta un chiste y luego le pregunta qué le pasa. Pero ella no dice nada

El sonido de un claxon interrumpió la conversación

- Es mi hermana, sería mejor que te fueras ahora Jacob

- De acuerdo

Salí corriendo y entré en fase mientras lo hacía.

Seth ¿dónde estás?

Vi la imagen del bosque en que Seth estaba y busqué aquel matorral

¿Viste a Leah?

No. Sue me dijo que no quería ver a nadie

Seth me dejo ver cómo él se sentaba afuera de la habitación de su hermana

Sue me dijo que no te decía que le pasaba

Sí me dice. Bueno, no exactamente. Mi mamá cree que no porque lo dice muy bajito, no la escucharía si fuese sólo un humano. Pero Leah no quiere hablar demasiado, siempre dice "No me siento bien" "No quiero entrar en fase" "No quiero que me vean"

¿Tienes alguna sospecha?

No. Y me comencé a preguntar millones de cosas, que si podría estar embarazada…Ajá sí claro ¿y de quién? ¿y cómo? Ni siquiera ella cree que pueda lograrlo algún día. Pensé en millones de cosas estúpidas y le pregunté si no quería decírmelo

Esta vez Seth dejó hablar a sus recuerdos de Leah

Seth, sabes que serías el primero a quien se lo dijera, pero no quiero que la manada sepa nada, y si te lo digo, todos lo sabrán

Por eso no entra en fase

Supongo.

Si hubiese una manera de no tener estos pensamientos compartidos, en verdad que apestaba, al menos si uno supiese cómo controlar lo que queremos que vean…Si al menos Leah le dijera a Seth lo que le pasa, podríamos conocer –al menos –la gravedad del asunto

¿Cómo está Bella?

Ni siquiera había notado que nos hallábamos frente a su casa, pero bien arriba en el bosque

Bien.

Afuera de su casa sólo estaba su pickup y se oían las voces de Alice y Bella, parecía que Bella estaba cocinando y Alice le contaba sobre un viaje que había hecho.

Parecen dos humanas. ¿Te importa quedarte aquí, Seth?

No, estoy bien.

Puedo decirle a Quil o a Embry. Es que no me siento bien espiándola

Estoy bien Jake. Tranquilo

Gracias

Y volví a correr de regreso a La Push, recordé que Sam me había ordenado hacer guardia, así que me quedé en el lugar donde acostumbraba a quedarme, así, podría estar en contacto con Seth, quien además me preocupaba porque estaba bastante cerca de la línea límite.

¿Hay vampiros cerca, Seth?

Hay uno o dos, de su lado de la línea. Creo que están de caza. Me parece que es el doctor y su esposa…


	10. Notificaciones

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Summary**: Luego de la transformación de Jacob, su relación con Bella tomará otro rumbo, pero ¿puede una relación con un lobo ser segura? ¿Qué opinaran los Cullen al respecto? BxJ

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Notificaciones**

**Bella POV**

Cuando abrí los ojos tras el sonido del despertador, lo primero que vi fue la mañana nublada, luego sentí la brisa helada que se colaba por una pequeña abertura de mi ventana –que había dejado abierta en la noche –y luego vi a Alice sentada apaciblemente en el pequeño mueble del cuarto.

-Bueno días –dijo cuando vio mi mirada posada en ella

-Buenos días.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien. ¿Te quedaste? Pensé que era sólo una mentira para Charlie

-Lo era. Y fui a mi casa, pero no había nada interesante que hacer

-¿Y encontraste interesante verme dormir?

-Al principio me entretuvo, luego opté por ordenar un poco tu habitación –miré a mi alrededor comprobando que lo había hecho –y luego hice una limpieza a tu armario –torció el gesto

-¿Una limpieza? Tú… ¿limpiaste mi armario?

-Sí. Te coloqué algunas prendas que Rosalie y yo nunca usamos, tenemos ropa y ropa acumulada, mi idea era comprarte cosas, pero comprenderás que las tiendas no están abiertas en la madrugada

-Alice, eso no me agrada

-Me lo agradecerás, estoy segura

-Hablando de ropa y de futuro…

-¿Sí?

-Ese vestido azul…

-Lo saqué de la bolsa

-Me refiero, dijiste que lo usaría, eso… ¿lo viste?

-Sí. No sabía bien cuando era, eso no estaba claro, pero ahora lo sé con claridad. Te verás hermosa Bella

-¿Cuándo lo usaré?

-Si te lo dijera, sería como hacer trampa para que la visión se cumpliera –sonrió

-Supongo que prefiero no saberlo… Debo… cambiarme, necesito unos minutos humanos

-Bien, iré abajo, para que Charlie crea que recién me desperté, bueno que al menos crea que dormí

Tomé una ducha rápida y tardé en elegir la ropa, no estaba segura de cómo combinar mis nuevas prendas de vestir. Quisiera no haberlas tenido que usar, pero sólo había dejado dos blusas de mi vestuario anterior y ninguna era apropiada para la escuela. Supuse que esta estrategia no se trataba sólo de cambiar mi forma de vestir, sino de que toda esta nueva ropa olía a Alice, ése debía ser su objetivo principal. En serio creía que Jacob se alejaría de mí porque tuviese aquel olor que él despreciaba. De hecho, me abrazaría para eliminar el olor…

Cuando bajé a la cocina, Charlie no hacía más que ofrecerle a Alice uno y otro desayuno, le decía que teníamos cereal, pan, panques, claro está Alice no comía nada de eso. «No tengo hambre, gracias Charlie» repetía ella, una y otra vez.

Yo tomé una barra de cereal y salí con Alice antes de que Charlie pensara que ella era anoréxica o algo así. Debía de ser la primera vez que saliera de casa antes que Charlie, pero ya estaba llegando al punto de la desesperación. Mi humor estaba agrio ese día.

-¿Vienes conmigo? –pregunté en el tono que tenía mi humor

-No. Voy primero a mi casa, Bella. Me cambiaré de ropa

-De acuerdo –dije sin cambiar el tono de mi voz

-Te veré allá –dijo Alice entusiasmada

Salió corriendo y se esfumó entre los matorrales.

Pensé en dar un paso rápido por La Push, era temprano podía hacerlo. Pero eso implicaba alertar a Charlie, porque de seguro se enteraría y no tenía ganas de un sermón o de que me prohibiera ver a Jacob, eso menos que nada.

Hice el camino a la escuela y pensé en qué haría hoy si a Alice se le ocurría volver a ir a mi casa. No lo soportaría de nuevo.

El estacionamiento estaba completamente vacío. Jamás había llegado tan temprano. Algunos rayos de sol se comenzaron a colar entre las nubes pero sin aplacar el viento helado. La luz del sol no era tan brillante como para impedir a los Cullen salir de casa. ¡Qué lástima!

Escuché el ronroneo de un motor, e identifiqué la moto de Jacob, salí del auto apresurada y la moto estuvo estacionada junto a mí en cuestión de segundos.

-Jake –grité

-Bella, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo me haces esto? –dijo mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos

-Ay Jake te extrañé tanto –me aferré a su cuerpo e inhalé su olor. Mis ojos dejaron caer dos lágrimas gruesas que empaparon su camisa. Jamás pensé que lo extrañaría tanto

Jacob acarició mi cabello y comenzó a hablar pero no decía nada en concreto, luego tomó aire y comenzó de nuevo

-Puedo entender que necesites pasar tiempo con otras… personas –titubeó en la última palabra –o lo que sean. Pero Bella –dijo apartando mi rostro de su pecho para tomarlo entre sus manos –te extrañé demasiado

-Yo también te extrañé Jake, Alice me tendió una trampa. Pensé que estaría unas pocas horas, pero…

-No importa –me interrumpió –eres mi Bella y es todo lo que me interesa –sonrió –y cuéntame ¿qué pretendía? ¿Alejarme de ti poniéndose tu ropa?

-Es de ella –mascullé –renovó mi armario y pues claro todo huele…

-Asquerosamente dulce

-A mí no me desagrada

-De cualquier forma hueles divino –dijo tomando todo el aire que le fue posible y sin mostrar que le molestaba –baile de invierno –masculló -¿vendrás?

-No –seguí su mirada hasta la pancarta que estaba colgada en la entrada

-Pero las sanguijuelas sí. Entonces el 15 de diciembre será un fantástico día en La Push

-Tal parece

Jacob volvió a inhalar aire y esta vez sí arrugo la nariz y su piel se erizó

-Será mejor que me vaya Bella

-¿Ya vienen?

-Sí –me estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos y subió a la moto.

Ni un segundo después el volvo hizo entrada en el estacionamiento y se detuvo junto a mi pickup.

-Hola Bella –saludó Edward mientras le daba al botón de la alarma

-Hola Edward –miré a Alice con despreció ligeramente

-Alguien no está de humor hoy –dijo Alice con un tono ¿entusiasta?

-Alguien estuvo muy quisquillosa ayer

-Sí, lo admito, soy culpable –rio entre dientes -¿Sabes? Pensé que nevaría, mis visiones fallan a veces

-¿Y por eso decidiste mantenerme contigo, y no dejarme ir con Jacob que me podía mantener caliente?

-¡Bah! No calentaría ni un fósforo

-Alice –gruñí

-Cambiemos de tema –dijo Edward en tono monocorde

-Por favor –dije rodando los ojos

Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida

-Eres tan frágil, Bella

-No lo soy –dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho

En educación física, Mike me volvió a hablar, parecía aún más entusiasmado que ayer y noté a Jessica enviarme miradas fulminantes más de una vez. No supe por qué hasta que Mike fue al grano.

-¿Te gustaría venir al baile conmigo, Bella? –fue directo, sin rodeos. Pero mi respuesta no podía ser igual de directa, no quería romperle el corazón así

-Mike, la verdad es que no me agradan los bailes. Yo…paso

-¿No te agradan los bailes o no te agrado yo?

-Los bailes –afirmé –son los bailes

-Ya veo… -hizo un puchero –tal vez te lleves mejor con ellos para el de graduación –su voz sonaba esperanzada

-No lo creo, Mike

-No pierdo la esperanza –agregó con una sonrisa

La mirada de Jessica me intimidó durante el resto de la clase, era una suerte que no disparara balas…

En el almuerzo, Alice no paraba de hablar de autos, aún estaba buscando el auto perfecto para ella. Pero perdí el hilo de la conversación cuando ésta se tornó demasiado técnica.

No pude evitar voltear al otro lado de la cafetería, desde donde sentía unos ojos que no se apartaban de mí, debí suponer que eran los de Mike, que me miraban molestos y junto a él los de Jessica que me miraban con desprecio. Regresé mi mirada a la mesa

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos

Asentí y bajé la mirada, mientras le daba vueltas a la comida con el cubierto.

-No pareces estarlo. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Mike Newton?

-No… Bueno, sí, es que yo… ahh… no pensé que fuese a estar así

-Él no está molesto contigo, Bella

-¿Ah, no?

-Cree que la culpa es… mía –dijo en un susurro –cree que soy tu novio

-¿Acaso es tonto? –Grité –yo no saldría contigo –cerré la boca desesperada y Edward abrió la suya en un gesto de asombro y dolor entremezclados. Tampoco quería decir eso, él era un chico genial, pero tal vez demasiado. Para mí, el término "familia" o incluso "mascota" parecía correcto como un nombre para mi lazo con los Cullen.

-No sabía que fuese una criatura tan desagradable. Supongo… -hizo una pausa –que no soy la clase de monstruo para ti…

Tragué saliva de forma audible.

-No, no me refería a eso Edward, eres genial, pero –no parecía que nada de lo que dijera fuese a reparar el daño

-Tú amas a Jacob. Y digo ¿cuál es el problema?

Alice resopló

-No lo veo –dije casi en un susurro

La mirada de Alice se perdió y yo comencé a alterarme, si era algo de mi futuro en serio me enfurecería. Estaba harta

-¿Entonces le dirás que no a todos los que te inviten?

-No creo que nadie más me invite

-Esa no fue mi pregunta

-Yo… no sé, Edward

La mirada de Alice volvió al presente y sus labios formaron una sonrisa, luego abrió la boca para decir algo

-Espera, Alice –dijo Edward

Ella cerró la boca de forma audible y su sonrisa ocupó la mitad de su cara.

-¿Sabes que te iba a decir que lo hicieras?

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy tal vez… era un plan que tenía…

-El cual prefiero no oír, gracias. Guarda tus pensamientos para ti

-Bien –asintió ella, y comenzó a dar brinquitos en la silla

-Por favor, conversaciones aptas para mi subnivel humano –refunfuñé

-Claro… -dijo Edward cortésmente.

-¿Y bien?

-Quería saber… ¿a mí también me dirías que no? –inquirió Edward

Abrí los ojos como platos

-¿Sobre el baile?

-Sí. Bella, ¿quisieras venir al baile conmigo? –su mirada era bastante persuasiva y esa sonrisa torcida no le fallaba, estaba segura

Me mordí el labio inferior

-No tienes que decirme ahora

Tampoco yo pretendía decirle

-Y tampoco tienes…

-Sí iré –contesté sin pensarlo demasiado

-¿Conmigo? –inquirió Edward cauteloso

-Sí, sí

Sonrió torcidamente

-Te buscaré a las ocho

-De acuerdo

Cuando le conté a Ángela mi repentina decisión de sí asistir al baile, ella se sorprendió y se alegró por completo.

-Será más divertido contigo allí –afirmó

-No creas que bailaré

-No te preocupes… -hizo una pausa –entonces, ¿le dijiste a Mike que no por Edward?

-No. Edward me invitó después. Y también pensaba decirle que no, pero es mi último año en la escuela y supongo que debo aprovechar estas oportunidades

-Claro, Bella

-Aunque mi principal plan era pasar con Jake ese día, pero… Edward tiene, hmmm, una mirada persuasiva, no lo sé

-Parece que sí

-¿Sabes si Mike está molesto?

-Ben me dijo que le había preguntado si salías con Edward, él cree eso porque comen juntos y ese tipo de cosas

Torcí el gesto

-¿Y qué le dijo Ben?

-Que no estaba seguro, pero que creía que salías con un chico de afuera, Mike no se lo tomó bien, y luego Jessica lo invitó –bufé –y él aceptó por despecho o qué se yo

-¿Ella lo invitó?

-Sí, siempre es la misma historia.

Rodé los ojos y Ángela repitió el gesto.

-o-

Las olas hacían un ligero sonido que me tranquilizaba, era relajante, exactamente igual al que escuchas provenir de los caracoles. Las nubes estaban muy grises y el viento frío, pero mi sol me tenía estrechada entre sus brazos y el calor recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Jake –comencé

-¿Qué pasa Bells?

No me atrevía a arruinar el momento, era perfecto, pero necesitaba saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de Jake, sabía que me amaba, pero de qué manera, era lo que no estaba segura.

-Me estaba preguntando si –tragué saliva – tú no fueses… ya sabes

-Bella, dilo, vamos…

Tomé aire, más del necesario y escondí mi cara en su pecho

-Si no te hubieses convertido en lobo… ¿qué sería de nosotros?

-¿Quieres saber si aún seríamos sólo amigos?

-Sí –dije muy bajito

-La verdad, no creo. Yo, pues ya sentía algo por ti Bella, convertirme e imprimarme de ti fue como lo que me ayudó a decírtelo

-¿Entonces tú querías ser mi novio…antes?

-Sí. Pero no me atrevía Bella, pensaba que me rechazarías y no quería dañar nuestra amistad.

-Amistad –repetí

-Pero aquel día, te convertiste en mi sol

-Y tú en el mío –dije apartando mi cara de su pecho para verlo a los ojos

Sonrió y bajó un poco para darme un beso en los labios.

-Entonces… -dije separándome –si no te hubieses convertido, tal vez hoy seríamos esto, igualmente

-Estoy casi seguro

-¿No fue la imprimación lo que te hizo amarme?

-Fue sólo algo más, Bella –y me volvió a besar

Aunque aquel día Jacob parecía feliz de estar conmigo, tenía en su semblante algo que parecía desconcertarlo

-¿Está todo bien Jake?

-Sí –dijo mirando el horizonte

-¿Absolutamente todo?

-Sí –repitió

-¿La manada? ¿Seth? ¿Leah?

-Maldición, no –escupió de pronto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y los dientes le castañeaban, me separó inmediatamente y comenzó a respirar forzadamente

-¿Jake? –pregunté con la voz quebrada

Agachó la cabeza hasta sus rodillas, tenía los ojos cerrados y los temblores le disminuían considerablemente.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella. No quería…Yo no quería ponerme así –se acercó a mí de nuevo y me estrechó entre sus brazos, ya no temblaba y parecía más tranquilo

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirí sin lograr una mejoría en mi voz

-Lo lamento, ¿te asusté?

-No –mentí

-Preferiría que sí. Si me ves… -entrecerró los ojos –espero que nunca me vuelvas a ver así, Bella. Pero si me ves, aléjate ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… Entonces, ¿me dirás qué te puso así?

-Es Leah, bueno no… el problema es Sam. Leah se ha encerrado en su casa y Sam no hace nada por ayudarla. Sue me dijo que se iría con ella a Washington para que un doctor la atendiera, pero tampoco accedió a eso.

-¿Y qué tiene?

-Según Sue está enferma, pero todos sabemos que eso es… bueno, una mentira. Leah está guardando un secreto, es algo que no le ha querido decir a Seth porque si él lo sabe, lo sabríamos todos…

-Yo podría ir, hablar con ella. Que yo lo sepa, no implica nada más.

-Claro –la voz de Jacob se tornó entusiasta –es una gran idea, Bells.

-Iré ahora, pero espérame aquí

-De acuerdo

Comencé a caminar hacia la casa de los Clearwater, toqué la puerta una vez.

-¿Quién? –preguntó una voz femenina desde adentro

-Soy Bella

La puerta se abrió a medias y Emily salió de la casa.

¿Emily? ¿Qué rayos hacia aquí? Era la última persona que esperaba ver

-Hola Bella –saludó tímidamente

-Hola, Emily –mi tono era casi de pregunta –quisiera ver a Leah

-Leah –hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio –no puede verte ahora, Bella.

-¿Puedo saber qué tiene? Jacob me dijo que estaba enferma

-Sí. Está enferma. Pero estará mejor –aunque era una afirmación, Emily no parecía convencida de sus palabras.

-Bien, dile que vine, y que si quiere hablar conmigo que me diga, ¿de acuerdo? –apoyé mis palabras con una sonrisa

-Está bien, debo volver adentro

**Alice POV**

Desde la visión de Edward invitando a Bella al baile, mi mente se había mantenido despejada. Edward había seguido mi plan sin que yo se lo hubiese confesado. Ya era oficial que la noche del baile sería la primera en nevar en este diciembre, antes del solsticio como era de esperarse.

Así que Bella estaría con nosotros en la primera noche nevada.

Debí de saber que las visiones no tardarían demasiado en llegar. De pronto, mi visión se quedó en negro: otra visión que incluía a los lobos. No se veía nada, sólo lograba escuchar la voz de Bella, y algunos sonidos aislados; y por si me quedara duda, el cuadro negro comenzó a llenarse de puntos blancos, era la nieve que caía. Estaba segura de que era la voz de Bella la que gritaba de pánico y dolor. Más dolor que pánico. El sonido inmediato era un rugido, que no sabía si provenía de un lobo ¿podía escucharlos y no verlos? Luego se escuchaban jadeos y pasos apresurados. La cabeza me comenzó a palpitar, el dolor me estaba martillando. De pronto la visión comenzó a brillar, era completamente nítida, los sollozos no cesaban, pero esta vez provenían de Rosalie, que estaba parada en las escaleras de la casa, y no paraba de gritar. Deseé que la visión se hubiese quedado en negro, esto no me aliviaba en absoluto.

No estaba segura qué parte de la visión era peor: la que ya conocía y estaba en negro o la parte nítida y nueva. De cualquier manera, lo mejor era evitar que ocurriera la primera parte, eso evitaría la segunda, sin lugar a dudas. Una decisión, una decisión lo cambiaría todo, pero nadie parecía tomarla.

Las nubes eran grises y el viento helado. Me levante de las escaleras del pórtico y entré a la casa. Tuve que mentir diciendo que tenía sed. Salí por la puerta trasera y Edward me tomó por el brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? Su tono era sombrío

-Voy a cambiar mi visión. Él debe saberlo, entenderá nuestras razones…

-Hay algo nuevo en tu visión -no era una pregunta- la vi contigo

-No puedo estar segura de sea lo que yo pienso, en tal caso ¿crees que sea la solución? –mascullé. Si Edward estaba convencido de que la era, me regresaría al pórtico y dejaría que el futuro se forjara sólo

-No -fue lo único que dijo y lo único que yo necesitaba escuchar

Dio media vuelta y me dejó ir al encuentro con el enemigo

Salí corriendo y me planté en la línea límite. Alguien vendría. El olor los llamaría.

Esperé.

Escuché dos pares de patas aproximarse: un lobo. El olor me comenzó a quemar. Evité respirar.

-¿Alice? –primero me extrañó la voz, ya que esperaba a un lobo, luego, el trato por nombre y aquella una sonrisa extrañamente cálida fue aun más extraña.

-Sí –dije mirándolo de reojo

-Soy Seth –su voz parecía de bienvenida y no proveniente desde la línea enemiga

-Hola, Seth

-¿Querías algo?

-Sí, yo quería hablar con Jacob

-No creo que eso sea posible

-Quisiera entonces hablar con el alfa

-Podrías hablar conmigo –masculló

-Tienes razón, yo quería advertirles sobre algo. Bueno, en realidad quiero advertir a Jacob

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Te molestaría pasar a mi lado, Seth? Resulta incómodo hablar así. Te prometo que mi familia no atacará

-Hmm, estoy bien aquí

-De acuerdo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirle a Jacob?

-Yo…tengo visiones del futuro –suspiré –y desde hace tiempo estoy teniendo una visión sobre Bella que no me deja en paz, la verdad es que no sabría decirte lo que sucederá, porque mis visiones fallan con ustedes…los licántropos

-¿Es algo malo? –su voz ahora sonaba preocupada

-Sí, eso creo. Yo no creo que tenga un final feliz… Y quisiera que Jacob entendiera las razones por las que mantendremos a Bella vigilada. En pocos días, será el Baile de Invierno en la escuela, y Edward irá con Bella. Agradecería que Jacob permitiese que fuese así, temo que Bella corre peligro esa noche si viene a La Push

-¿Será sólo esa noche?

-La visión es un cuadro negro, lo único que logro distinguir es la nieve y los gritos de Bella. Esa noche nevará, por eso preferimos cuidar de Bella.

-Yo… le haré saber a Jacob. Pero, ahora está con Bella, ¿debería decírselo ahora?

-No. Bella se aterrorizará, no es lo que quiero

-Alice, sólo creo que Jacob no dejará que le pase nada a Bella

-Lo sé, es por eso que vine a advertirle. No somos enemigos, ambos estamos peleando por algo mucho más valioso que alguna vieja leyenda, estamos tratando de salvar a Bella, yo sé que él la ama, pero yo también le tengo mucho aprecio y no permitiré que algo le pase si está en mis manos ayudarla.

**Seth POV**

Alice se alejó corriendo.

¿Qué le yo diría a Jacob?

«La chica que odias, ¿sabes, Alice Cullen? Me dijo que procuraras no inmiscuirte, que al parecer le va a pasar algo malo a Bella y ellos sólo quieren ayudar» Sí, era el discurso perfecto para que Jacob me diera una patada e hiciera todo lo contrario. Tendría que encargarme yo mismo de mantenerlo lejos de Bella en el baile.

Entré en fase y comencé a correr.

Leah, Jacob, Bella… eran demasiadas preocupaciones, demasiadas para mí.

* * *

Hola, nunca he hablado por aquí ;) es porque soy nueva en fanfiction y me cuesta un poco entender la página xD

Gracias por los reviews que he recibido, aunque no han sido muchos T.T de hecho sólo 2 así que un gracias muy grande para Dehianira-Cullen y Rosalie C. n_n

La historia está terminada y ya de hecho estoy escribiendo la continuación, si mi paciencia lo permite subo toda esta hoy para que puedan comenzar a leer la secuela.

Nos leemos!!


	11. Noche de Baile de invierno

**Capítulo 11. Noche de baile de invierno**

**Bella POV**

Aquellas dos semanas que faltaban para el baile se esfumaron convirtiéndose en un día. Sólo faltaba un día para el baile y yo estaba muy nerviosa.

El primer motivo era que no le había dicho a Jacob que iría…con Edward. Le había dicho que iría con Ángela, que a ella le preocupaba que Ben se aburriera y se fuera, así que me había pedido acompañarla. Mi mentira no sonaba creíble en lo más mínimo, pero esperé que Jacob no tuviese el instinto de percepción de la mentira demasiado agudizado.

Tampoco es que me gustara mentirle a Jacob, de hecho, lo odiaba. Pero no me atrevía a decirle «Iré al baile con un vampiro y en la mañana, su hermana vampiro estará en mi casa para ayudarme a arreglarme», porque que Alice fuese mi estilista era una parte del trato que yo no sabía que había aceptado. No me atrevía a decirle nada de eso a Jacob, porque él había estado muy estresado y preocupado por toda la situación de Leah. Lo que a mí más me extrañaba de eso, era que ella hubiese aceptado la compañía de Emily, en especial cuando faltaban tan sólo una semana para su boda con Sam; el plan era casarse antes de navidad.

La preocupación no era sólo de Jake, el resto de la manada también se veía afectada –todos excepto Sam –era extraño, porque según Jacob, Leah a veces era un disturbio en la manada. Pero al parecer, todos la extrañaban; según Quil, él creía que también tenía que ver con lo de los pensamientos compartidos, que era Seth quien les había transmitido toda esa preocupación y la sensación de extrañarla. El pobre Seth era sin duda el más afectado, su hermana estaba encerrada en su habitación y a la única que quería ver era a su prima.

Ese viernes, era el último día de clases, así que conduje con un ligero entusiasmo.

Cuando llegué, el estacionamiento estaba lleno de autos y de estudiantes que demostraban su felicidad por el final del primer trimestre del año escolar. Yo estaba feliz, pero no demostraba mi entusiasmo de igual manera, de hecho no lo hacía.

Tuvimos que entrar a clases, pero en realidad los profesores no dieron materia, hubiese sido estúpido hacerlo.

En el almuerzo, todos hablaban del baile. Todas las mesas, menos la nuestra. El tema había sido evitado, ya que los Cullen sabían el poco entusiasmo que yo tenía con respecto al baile. Sabían que si lo mencionaban yo iba a acabar gritando que no quería ir. Así que Alice y Edward me contaron de cuando vivían en Alaska, conversación que sólo contribuyo a que me helara más de frío.

Los que estaban en el Titanic tenían más frío. Pensaba una y otra vez.

-¿No han vivido en un sitio más…caliente?

Alice se rió.

-La verdad, no. Pero sí que fuimos una vez a Australia en verano, casi no salimos de casa porque el sol…-su voz se fue apagando conforme me imaginaba una playa de Australia, el sol brillando y Jacob a mi lado. Era el paraíso.

El día terminó y no paraban de hacer planes, ir a Port Angels, ir a Seattle, después, simplemente dejé de escuchar, yo sabía bien cuál era mi plan. Mi dosis de Port Angels había sido cubierta cuando acompañé a Ángela a comprarse su vestido. Y yo no necesitaba un vestido para mí. Pero mis intentos de huida fueron en vano… Decidieron que iríamos todos juntos a ver una película a Port Angels, dije que no al menos mil veces y luego acabé sentada en la parte trasera del auto de Mike, resoplando y deseando que nos quedáramos sin combustible.

Cuando llegué a casa después de la salida al cine me acosté inmediatamente. Me quedé dormida y en lo que parecieron minutos, ya estaba depierta.

Salí de la casa apresurada, antes de que Alice llegará a jugar conmigo a la muñequita, tomé la pickup y comencé a conducir hacia La Push.

El frío del viento no tenía clemencia, ignoraba las ventanas cerradas y se refugiaba dentro de la camioneta, haciendo mi cuerpo temblar y mi piel erizarse.

Estacioné frente a la pequeña casa de rojo desteñido. Jacob no salió.

Salí de la pickup a enfrentarme con el gélido aire. Caminé lo más rápido que pude y llegué a la puerta. Toqué una sola vez. Nadie abrió.

Toqué de nuevo.

Nadie abrió.

-¡Jake! – Comencé a gritar, pero no alcanzaba un tono apropiado, porque mi voz se ahogaba por el frío -¡Jake! –volví a gritar

-Está durmiendo –dijo alguien entre risas

Volteé y vi a Quil y a Embry

-¿Durmiendo?

-Sí, tuvo guardia anoche, y fue solo

-¿Solo? –el timbre preocupado de mi voz se distinguía entre el castañeo de mis dientes

-Sí. Seth se quedó cuidando a Leah.

-¿Seth dejo solo a Jake? –ahora mi voz sonaba extrañada. Parecía imposible que Seth dejara a Jacob

-No. Él no quería. Seth le dijo a Sam que mandara a alguien más con Jacob, porque él no podía ir…-dijo Quil apenado

-…Pero Sam no nos dijo a ninguno –completó Embry

-¡Ese Sam! –ahora estaba enojada, muy enojada

-Cálmate, Bella –me dijo Quil –tal vez lo olvidó

-Él no lo olvido, ustedes lo saben –los acusé

-Bella

-No me importa. Díganle a Jacob que vine, ¿de acuerdo?

En eso, sentí que una fuente de calor me sujetaba por la espalda y me arrastraba al interior de la pequeña casa. La puerta se cerró ante mis ojos dejando afuera las caras de asombro de Quil y Embry.

-¡Bienvenida a casa! –susurró a mi oído con un tono entre sexy y romántico. Su aliento tibio me invadió

-¡Ja…ke! –ya no estaba ahogada por el frío, sino por aquel hombre perfecto que me sostenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estás? –volvió a susurrar pero esta vez bajó desde mi oreja a mi cuello.

-Bi..bi…en –volví a contestar con dificultad

Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él y observar aquella sonrisa perfecta que ocupaba la mitad de su rostro, aquella sonrisa perfecta que opacaba las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos oscuros.

-Me dijeron que tuviste que hacer guardia solo. Tal vez estés cansado –dije acariciando su mejilla

-Estaba cansado. Pero ahora estoy perfecto, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Nada. Sólo…estar contigo

-Entonces ambos queremos lo mismo –sonrió a todas sus anchas y me acercó más a su cuerpo. Ya no quedaba ni rastro del frío que había sentido. Todo era perfecto

Jacob me comenzó a besar desde el cuello y poco a poco subía hasta que llegó a mis labios, que pertenecieron a los suyos sin dudarlo. En ese preciso momento me olvidé de todo: me olvidé de Quil y Embry, de Leah, de Charlie, de Alice, de Edward y del ridículo baile. Sólo me importaba ser feliz junto a mi hombre lobo.

Las manos de Jake se aferraron a mi cabello y fueron bajando delicadamente hasta mi cintura. Mis manos se concentraron en memorizar su pecho desnudo. Poco a poco sus manos abandonaron mi cintura y llegaron a mi cadera. Jacob Black te amo, era todo lo que era capaz de pensar.

No tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir al baile esa noche, de ninguna manera me movería de aquella acogedora cabaña, por ningún motivo dejaría a Jacob, no hoy…

Coloqué mis manos en el botón del pantalón de Jake, y él comenzó a levantar mi camisa…

-Bella

¿Quién me llama? ¿Por qué? Sólo Jacob y yo estamos aquí

-Despierta Bella ¡Ahora! –el tono de histeria en la última palabra me irritó. No, lo que me había irritado había sido la primera palabra ¿Estaba dormida? Maldición.

Abrí los ojos con recelo, y me encontré con una cara increíblemente pálida y un par de ojos dorados: Alice

-Si sigues durmiendo, te haré usar un vestido más sexy

-Déjame, Alice. ¡Quiero dormir!

Lo que quería en realidad no era dormir, ya que sabía que aunque lo lograra, no rescataría aquel maravilloso sueño. Lo que quería en realidad era que Alice desapareciera de mi vista.

-Déjame –repetí

Entonces Alice uso su fuerza sobrehumana en mi contra, me sacó de la cama y el contacto con su fría piel me estremeció.

-Date una ducha para poderte arreglar

-Quisiera desayunar primero, Alice –dije en un tono bastante amargo

-¿Eso hará que estés un poco más dulce?

-Sí

-Entonces come mucho, por favor. Te espero aquí, será mejor no volver a preocupar a Charlie con mi salud

-Bien

Fui al baño primero y luego bajé las escaleras. Charlie estaba en casa, casi listo para salir, luego de darle los buenos días, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue al trabajo.

Me tomé mi tiempo para desayunar, mientras más tiempo estuviese comiendo, menos estaría con Alice. Claro, como era de costumbre, ninguno de mis planes terminaba poniéndose en marcha, Alice apareció de pronto en la cocina

-Ya Charlie se fue, no tengo que fingir ser humana

-Tal vez deberías fingir conmigo

-Tampoco es que te desagrade mucho no estar con humanos –lanzó con una sonrisa

-Supongo que tienes razón –dije metiéndome una gran cucharada de cereal en la boca

-¿Puedo saber por qué estás de tan mal humor?

-Yo…no tengo ánimos de ir al baile. Estaba teniendo un buen sueño cuando me despertaste

-Supongo que fue ése en el que gritabas "Jacob" –dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Me ruboricé y tuve que bajar la mirada. Me metí otra gran cucharada de cereal y preferí no hablar.

-No deberías apenarte, a menos de que él te apene. Si yo pudiese soñar, lo haría con Jasper y apuesto a que él lo haría conmigo

-Él no me apena, Alice. A ti te debería apenar estar al pendiente de mis sueños

-No lo estaba. Cuando llegué a tu cuarto estabas hablando dormida, no es mi culpa

Me volví a ruborizar y tragué lo que quedaba de cereal sin darme cuenta.

-Será mejor que me dé una ducha

-Te espero

-o-

Faltaba una hora para que llegara Edward a recogerme, Alice me acomodaba el cabello, ya me había maquillado y el vestido azul reposaba sobre mi cama.

-¿Sabías que usaría este vestido en este baile? –inquirí mientras Alice colocaba unos ganchos en mi cabello, ya que el peinado se me había caído unas cinco veces

-Hmmm, no –dijo sacándose los ganchos que sostenía con la boca –pensé que sería un baile a principios de año.

-¿Y sabrías que iría con Edward?

-No, eso jamás lo vi. Cuando estábamos en la cafetería vi que él te invitaría, pero me costaba ver tu respuesta, supongo que estabas indecisa

-¿Cuándo supiste que usaría el vestido hoy? –Alice se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí y evaluar mi cabello y maquillaje una vez más

-Cuando le dijiste que sí a Edward.

-¿Qué viste? –me causaba curiosidad cómo podía ver el futuro

-Te vi en la escuela…con el vestido y vi que nevaba

-¿Nevaba? ¿Hoy nevará? –aunque el viento era frío, no parecía muy distinto al de otros días

-Sí –su voz no expresó el entusiasmo que tenían otros habitantes de Forks

-¿No les gusta la nieve?

-¿A quién?

-A los vampiros. Edward también se portaba renuente a que nevara

-Supongo que nos disgusta que el resto de las personas estén igual de frías que nosotras –dijo en una sonrisa forzada

Tomó el vestido y me lo entregó y sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

Fui al baño y me coloqué el vestido. Se veía mejor que el día que me lo había probado en el vestidor, probablemente se debía a esa sonrisa que se había tatuado en mi cara desde que Jacob era alguien cada vez más especial en mi vida.

Salí del baño y Alice me miró con ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-Te ves hermosa –dijo acomodando las arrugas que se habían formado en el vestido –iré a mi casa a arreglarme, no quiero que te desarregles ¿de acuerdo?

-Creo que puedo mantenerme así –sonreí

-Confío en ti –se acercó a la ventana y tuve que detenerla

-¡Alice! Charlie sabe que estás aquí

Bufó

-¡Rayos! –salió y oí que se despedía de Charlie

Mi corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente. Estaba sumamente nerviosa por ir al baile. Mi decisión soñolienta de no asistir parecía una mejor alternativa.

Cuando Edward llegó, Charlie no se mostró demasiado amable, tal vez por el hecho de que él aprobaba en todo sentido mi relación con Jacob. Pero ir con Edward no significaba que estuviese dejando a Jake de lado, eso se lo tuve que explicar repetidas veces a Charlie, y al final se convenció cuando vio que yo no mostraba la misma felicidad cuando estaba con Edward que cuando estaba con Jacob.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su "otro auto", aquel lujoso auto también de color plateado. Entonces comprendí que lo usaba en ocasiones especiales, si es que se le podía llamar así a este día.

-¿Cómo irá Alice? –pregunté una vez dentro. El aire afuera se había tornado más frío.

-Tal vez corra –se rio –o robé el auto de alguien. No es importante

-Pero irá –no era una pregunta

-Seguro

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, noté lo poco cómoda que me sentía con Edward, probablemente no sería así si hubiésemos charlado más con anterioridad.

Llegamos a la escuela que tenía una decoración hermosa.

-Bella, ¡viniste! –exclamó Ángela acercándose a mí

-Sí. Te ves hermosa Ang –Ángela lucía un vestido rosa ceñido al cuerpo y llevaba el cabello suelto

-Tú también, Bella. Hola Edward –dijo volteando espontáneamente hacia donde él estaba

-Hola Ángela

-¿Y dónde está Ben? –pregunté mirando a los lados

-Fue al baño. Creo que está vomitando –rodó los ojos –dice que comió algo en mal estado, pero yo creo que está nervioso –se rió y guiñó el ojo

Edward y yo nos reímos juntos y una risilla como de campanillas se unió a nuestras espaldas

-Hola Ángela –saludó Alice

-Hola Alice

Ángela parecía –a parte de mí –la única capaz de hablar con los Cullen, no se mostraba diferente a cuando estaba sola conmigo.

Yo estaba en cierta forma feliz, aunque sería más apropiado decir alegre. La felicidad sólo la alcanzaba junto a Jacob Black. Pero aquella sonrisa que tenía, se esfumó cuando sentí la mirada inquisidora de Mike, parecía tener la vista fija en el cuadro del salón en que nos encontrábamos.

-Iré a ver si Mike vio a Ben en el baño, creo que entró después de él –dijo Ángela mientras nos dejaba solos

-¿Mike está pensando algo sobre mí? –dije mirando a Edward

-Sí. De nuevo, cree que soy tu novio y creo que planea armar una escena

Alice resopló

-Genial, nos deshacemos de los lobos y debemos lidiar con los humanos

-¿Deshacerse? –inquirí

-Bueno, no es que nos deshiciéramos de ellos. Nunca se irán –dijo mirando hacia afuera y señalando entre las sombras de los árboles la figura de un lobo joven: Seth –pero al menos no vino él.

-¿Tú les dijiste que no vinieran?

-¿Yo? Soy incapaz –dijo mostrando su blanca dentadura

-¿Segura?

-Completamente.

-Es curioso Alice, porque yo no le dije a Jacob que vendría con ustedes

-Entonces culpemos a Edward –dijo Alice en tono de broma

Los tres reímos a la vez y olvidé que trataba de indagar algo, ¿qué era lo que indagaba?

Estuvimos sentados casi todo el tiempo, hasta que Edward se levantó y me extendió su mano

-¿Me concedería esta pieza, hermosa dama? –su voz tenía un tono irresistible que me impedía darle una negativa, de hecho me impedía emitir cualquier sonido, así que tomé su mano, él me levantó y comenzó a guiarme hacia la pista de baile.

-No soy buena bailarina –le advertí

-Eso no es importante –dijo esbozando una sonrisa torcida

La canción era lenta y Edward un gran bailarín, por lo que me costaba seguirle el paso, o tal vez era la imagen en mi mente de mi verdadero amado, aquel al que le había mentido hasta hallarme allí en los brazos gélidos del vampiro que él odiaba. Eso me incomodó mucho más que el baile en sí. Edward al notar mi cara poco feliz, sugirió que regresáramos a sentarnos, asentí con una media sonrisa.

Nos sentamos nuevamente junto a Alice y el profesor que vigilaba el baile cerró la puerta principal al salón, volteé alarmada ¿habían ladrones? Fue cuando vi la nieve, por primera vez en mi vida vislumbré los copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo, llegaban al suelo y se iban acumulando hasta formar una fina capa de color blanco. Busqué a Seth entre los árboles nuevamente, pero esta vez no lo vi, se me dificultaba la visión entre la nieve y la oscuridad de la noche. El simple hecho de ver aquel gélido paisaje hizo que se me erizara la piel, Alice se quitó el fino suéter que tenía y me lo colocó sobre los hombros.

-Lo traje para ti. Te dije que nevaría

-Gracias –dije cuando mis dientes comenzaron a castañear

La mirada de Edward se tornó sombría en la de Alice, quien sólo asintió y se mordió el labio inferior.

Quería preguntar qué se tramaban, qué pasaba. Pero el castañeo de mis dientes me impedía hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Quieres irte ahora? –preguntó Edward

-N…o…no

-¿A dónde irá Edward? ¿A una casa llena de vampiros helados? Quedémonos aquí

-P…odrí…a ir a…a..L...a..P...u

-No –cortó Alice mi intento de hablar

-¿P..por…q…qué? E…s…tar..ía…ca…lie…nte

-No, no y no. Hoy eres nuestra mascota, no la de una manada de lobos

-Alice tiene razón. Hoy eres nuestra –dijo Edward con ese tono irresistible

-B…i…e…n, pe…ro…si…muer…o…de…frío…

-Será nuestra culpa, ya lo sabemos –dijo Alice con alegría

El gélido viento se colaba por las ventanas superiores del salón, que nadie alcanzaba a cerrar. Alice y Edward se mostraban nerviosos, repetían constantemente que si nadie los viera ellos podrían cerrarlas en un salto, pero no podían hacer aquel espectáculo. Por mí, que lo hicieran, me estaba helando y lo odiaba.

Cuando la nieve cesó ligeramente, no tardamos ni un minuto en estar dentro del Aston Martin, Edward encendió la calefacción y prefirieron dejarme en mi casa, ya que Edward le había prometido a Charlie dejarme a la media noche. Aunque llegaríamos antes de esa hora, eso, sin duda le agradaría a mi padre.

Alice me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y le ayudó a Charlie a buscar más colchas para cubrirme, agradecí tener una amiga tan veloz y ágil. Pero hubiese agradecido mucho más tener a mi sol personal junto a mí.

Mientras Alice buscaba más colchas y oía el murmullo de mi padre indagando sobre el baile, me quedé sumida en un sueño profundo, del que no tenía ganas de despertar, el calor invadía mi cuerpo, sólo por soñar con Jacob Black.

* * *

Bueno, no paso nada con la nieve.. ¿Será que las estrategias de Alice para cambiar el futuro funcionaron?

Sabían que? Los reviews son gratis y causan muchas sonrisas en un escritor? Ja…solo una estrategia…


	12. Shake it!

**Capítulo 12. Shake it**

"**_Your body is cold, but girl we're getting so warm_" (Shake it, Metro Station)**

**Jacob POV**

Me desperté después de haber dormido catorce horas seguidas, era la primera noche en mucho tiempo que no había tenido guardia y el dormir me vino de lujo. El cansancio me estaba matando, impidiéndome hasta estar en pie.

La manada había estado de alguna forma diferente. Cada vez que entrábamos en fase nos llenábamos de la preocupación y pena de Seth por su hermana. La verdad es que ya estaba harto. Mientras todos sentíamos eso, Sam lo que hacía era pensar en sí mismo, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo egocéntrico que podía llegar a ser. Al parecer, su única preocupación es que Emily retrasara la boda por tener que pasar tiempo con Leah.

Salí de mi habitación. Saludé a mi padre que estaba leyendo algo. Me preparé un desayuno grande, ya que las tripas me estaban dejando sordo. Cuando terminé de desayunar, salí a la playa, fue cuando noté que todo el piso estaba cubierto de nieve y aún caían algunos copos.

La nieve se derretía al instante que hacía contacto con mi piel. Sin embargo, sentía ligeramente lo fríos que estaban los copos. "Bella", pensé. Debía de estar helándose de frío. Pero no podía ir a su casa así, sin ni siquiera haberme duchado. Entré a la casa de nuevo. Me duché y me vestí completo –camisa y pantalón para variar –cuando estuve listo, busqué las llaves del Rabbit –si iba corriendo no serviría de nada que me hubiese vestido –estaba ocupado buscando las llaves ya que no recordaba dónde las había metido cuando Seth entró a la casa.

-Hola Billy –saludó –Jacob, tengo que hablarte.

No volteé. Lo más probable es que fuese algo sobre Leah, seguí buscando.

-Jacob…es sobre Bella.

Volteé inmediatamente y me quedé observando a Seth.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, nada. Tranquilo, Jacob. Yo quería…-titubeó –el otro día Alice Cullen vino a la reserva.

-¿Vino a la reserva…y tú la dejaste pasar? –dijo Billy abandonando su lectura, mi mirada gritaba lo que mi padre acababa de decir. Apreté la mandíbula y los puños.

-No. Ella no pasó. Se quedó en la línea límite –Billy se relajó y nos ignoró de nuevo.

-Dijiste que esto tenía que ver con Bella.

-Sí, verás –a Seth le temblaba la voz –Alice dijo que Bella iría al baile con…Edward.

-Mientes. Bella iba sola…con una amiga.

-No. Alice me dijo que había tenido una visión confusa sobre algo que le pasaría a Bella, y dijo que lo más probable es que pasara anoche y me pidió que no te acercaras al baile.

Los puños apretados me comenzaron a temblar y el temblor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

-Y tú hiciste caso a lo que ella te dijo. Si algo le iba a pasar a Bella ella debía estar conmigo –mi voz se notaba rabiosa.

-Hijo, cálmate. Escucha al chico primero.

Tomé aire y entrecerré los ojos.

–Prosigue.

-No me parecía del todo confiar en ella –asentí con los ojos cerrados tratando de relajarme –así que yo fui al baile, estuve vigilando el perímetro.

Esperé. Los temblores iban disminuyendo.

-Y puedes estar seguro de que Bella está bien.

-¿Bella fue al baile con un vampiro?

-Sí.

-¿Bella me mintió? –la voz me temblaba, pero ahora era porque las lágrimas me rozaban los parpados.

-Supongo que lo hizo por tu bien Jake. Ella sabía que si te decía eso, te aparecerías al baile y quién sabe si acabaras transformándote por nada. Porque no pasó nada, podría decirse que estuvieron sentados toda la noche y cuando la nieve comenzó a caer, los Cullen se mantuvieron apartados.

La nieve. El frío. Vampiros.

-Lo siento Seth. Yo estaba molesto. Lo siento –dije dándome cuenta que casi me transformo para herirlo.

-Está bien Jacob.

-Gracias –dije finalmente –iré a ver a Bella.

Recordé donde estaban las llaves, las tomé y salí de la casa.

Encendí el auto y comencé a conducir hacia la casa de Bella. Aceleré hasta que la aguja rozó los 150 Km/h. Estacioné del otro lado de la calle y toqué la puerta. La espera me estaba impacientando. De pronto Charlie abrió la puerta.

-Jacob, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola, Charlie. Bien.

-¿No tienes frío? –aunque llevaba camisa, era apenas una franela. Mientras Charlie llevaba un grueso impermeable y la nieve seguía cayendo sin cesar.

-Parece que no.

-Bella está helada, muchacho.

-Me imaginé. Yo… –me aclaré la garganta para sonar un poco más serio -… ¿ella está arriba?

-Sí. Está acostada, no creo que se levanté. Tenía los labios púrpura por el frío.

-¿Te importaría que subiera Charlie? –exhalé aire. Lo dije.

-Claro que no. Yo voy de salida al trabajo, será mejor que esté acompañada.

Sonreí.

-Adelante hijo –dijo Charlie colocando una mano en mi hombro –pórtate bien. Sé dónde vives –se rio y salió de la casa.

-Hasta luego.

Subí las escaleras a grandes zancadas y abrí delicadamente la puerta del cuarto de Bella. Desde ahí, lo único que se veía era un gran bulto de sábanas sobre la cama, de pronto percibí el movimiento de su respiración y me fui acercando sin hacer ruido. Me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé un mechón de cabello que se salía de las sábanas.

-Bella durmiente –dije posando mi mano sobre las sábanas.

-¿Ja…ke? –dijo con la voz temblorosa por el frío y tratando de salir de debajo de las sábanas.

-Sí, preciosa. Soy yo.

Sacó apenas su cara de las sábanas, lo suficiente para que yo me perdiera en esa mirada chocolate y me deleitara con sus labios –realmente púrpuras –que me pedían un beso a gritos.

-M…i so…l per…so…nal –dijo con esfuerzo con los dientes castañeándole.

-Siempre para ti –esbocé una sonrisa –me parece que necesitas un poco de calor.

Ella se mordió el labio de una forma increíblemente provocadora.

-Tal vez debería comenzar por teñir ese púrpura de rosa –sonreí de nuevo y me acerqué delicadamente a sus labios.

Al principio, sólo los rocé. Pero luego dejé a mi cuerpo actuar sin pensar. Ese frío debía ser sustituido por calor. Y yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Cuando nos separamos, sus labios se habían teñido de rojo, provocándome sólo más ganas de besarla.

Ella levantó apenada las sábanas para dejarme entrar. Yo sonreí y me hallé debajo de ellas en un momento, abrazando a Bella, la piel se me erizó, primero por la diferencia de temperaturas, y luego porque me di cuenta de que estaba ahí, con Bella en su cama. Sentía su piel tan fría, pero poco a poco todo se fue llenando de calor.

Mi mano buscó desesperado la suya, cuando la hallé entrelacé nuestros dedos y besé sus nudillos.

-Te amo –dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Ja…ke –sus dientes aún castañeaban –hay algo que quiero que sepas…-bajó la mirada.

-¿Sólo vas a arruinar el momento, verdad? –dije tomando su barbilla para volverme a encontrar con sus ojos.

-Probablemente –admitió.

-No quiero oírlo. Sólo me importas tú y que estás conmigo en este preciso momento. No lo arruines, por favor.

Volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Si no te lo digo, no me sentiré bien –el castañeo disminuyo, pero su voz temblaba nerviosa.

-¿Quieres decirme algo sobre el baile y la sanguijuela?

-Sí…Jake, yo… no quería mentirte, me dolió muchísimo. Y me arrepiento.

-Sólo dime algo…-asintió y me dejo hablar -¿me extrañaste?

-Muchísimo, no dejé de pensar en ti Jake. Te extrañé, te necesité, quería estar contigo.

-Entonces –la interrumpí –no entiendo porque bajas la mirada.

-Porque me da mucha pena Jake.

-Bella, ¿tú me amas?

-Claro Jake.

-Dime entonces, Bella, ¿por qué me torturas negándome tu mirada chocolate? ¿Por qué no olvidamos que el día de ayer pasó?

-Yo no lo quiero olvidar –dijo mientras sus mejillas tomaban color y yo enloquecía con Bella allí tan cerca de mí, ambos invadidos por el calor de mi cuerpo y el que estábamos creando sin saber –bueno, la noche la olvidaría sin problema…pero tuve un sueño –se mordió los labios –que no quiero olvidar.

-¿Y qué soñaste, preciosa?

-No importa –sus mejillas se colorearon aún más.

-Trataré de adivinarlo, pero sólo sé una forma de entrar a ti…

Mis palabras se extinguieron cuando me acerqué a sus labios. Los suyos rozaban los míos con un roce tan suave que no conocía nada con que compararlo. El frío de su piel se había extinguido por completo y sólo quedaba calor, un calor exquisito, un calor divino que me hacía amar a Bella cada segundo, con cada palpitar. Sentía los latidos alocados de su corazón, la verdad me era difícil distinguir entre los de ella y los míos, ambos palpitaban sin césar. Mis labios descendieron de sus labios, Bella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y jadear. Besé su cuello. Mis manos abandonaron las suyas y se aferraron a su cintura. Besé su hombro, sus brazos y volví a subir lentamente a su cuello. Aquel debía ser sin duda el mejor día de mi vida, los mejores minutos, los mejores segundos. Esa era la mejor vida que yo podía pedir.

Estaba seguro de que sería muy fácil hacer las cosas así en aquel momento, en aquella mañana nevada, estaba seguro de que lo deseaba y ella no demostraba lo contrario, pero, ¿sería correcto?, ¿podría yo tomar aquel virginal cuerpo por puro deseo? El amor que sentía por Bella no se comparaba con nada de este mundo, no era capaz de hacer algo que ella no deseara por completo.

Regresé a admirar su mirada cuando ella se sonrojó de nuevo y se deshizo de mi camisa en un movimiento que ni yo anticipé. Tomé la parte inferior de su camisa de tiras, admiré su vientre y su ombligo. Respiré profundamente aquel aire, aquel delicioso olor que ella desprendía.

El color de sus mejillas no desaparecía, ni el palpitar alocado de ninguno de los dos, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Bella paseó su mano por mi pecho desnudo y tímidamente tomó el botón de mi pantalón, comenzó a jugar con él, sus manos temblaban, pero ya no lo hacían por el frío. Deslicé mi mano desde su cintura hasta sus dedos que sostenían el botón.

-Bella –ella subió la mirada y la bajó apenada –mírame, por favor –imploré.

Ella me volvió a mirar y se comenzó a disculpar.

-Lo siento, Jake, pensé que tú…

-Bella, dime si quieres hacerlo…

-Sí –dijo sin pensar.

-¿Segura? No haré algo que tú no quieras.

-Yo…quiero Jake, ¿tú quieres?

-Claro que quiero Bella, por Dios, qué pregunta es esa.

Y antes de que se me ocurriera otra excusa para no amarla en aquel momento, volví a buscar su camisa y la saqué en un movimiento, ella se concentró en mi botón, y yo deslicé con suavidad el mono de pijama que ella usaba. Sólo quedaba ropa interior. Y no tardó mucho más en escabullirse de nuestros cuerpos.

El calor se respiraba sin necesidad de inhalar aire. Estaba ahí, justo entre nosotros, y no sólo provenía de mi cuerpo. Me pregunté si podría dejarla llena de cardenales, tal vez la arañé un par de veces, pero ella no se mostraba frágil ni cuidadosa conmigo, ni yo con ella, no necesitábamos de eso, sólo de amarnos mutuamente, como en un beso, como en un abrazo.

Comenzó a halar mi cabello y yo fui directo a su oreja, mordí el lóbulo y luego le dije al oído "Hoy te estás enamorando" Ella buscó mi oreja y me dijo "Ya lo estaba…Y siempre lo estaré". Luego buscó mis labios, nos besamos de nuevo, mis manos memorizaron todo su cuerpo, y las de ella hicieron lo mismo con el mío. Soltamos otras palabras de amor, otros jadeos, lo que fuera era felicidad, era amor, era dicha…

Me permití hacerla mía aquella mañana, me atreví a hacerla feliz, me atreví a ser feliz. Porque sin duda yo era feliz, y lo era, porque ella lo era. Su sonrisa irradiaba cualquier clase de emociones positivas. Aquella mañana nos amamos como nunca.

De pronto nos detuvimos, quedamos acostados uno junto al otro, jadeando. Yo seguía respirando aquel aire tibio, caliente…delicioso.

Bella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y mis manos encontraron lugar en su cabello. Jamás imaginé que un día haría algo así con ella. Jamás. Nunca la había visto de esa…manera. Sí la deseaba, pero no sabía que así. Y no me arrepiento, jamás lo haré. Aún ahí, recordé los segundos que acababan de pasar. Acerqué mi boca hasta su oreja, quité los cabellos que tenía ahí y le susurré:

-Olvidé decirte lo más importante –sentí que su corazón dejó de palpitar por un segundo y el mío lo hizo también –te amo Bella Swan, y jamás lo dejaré de hacer.

Mi pecho se infló cuando sentí que caía una lágrima sobre él.

-Oh Jake –buscó la manera de verme a los ojos y me derretí al contemplarla, tan dulce, tan frágil, seguía siendo la misma, sin importar cómo mis manos o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo la hubiesen tratado –yo también te amo –dijo al fin.

Volví a acariciar su cabello.

-Duerme preciosa, estoy aquí.

-Y esa es la razón por la que no quiero dormir, Jake.

Sonreí y alcancé sus labios para darle un beso más. Sólo uno más por aquel segundo, porque nos restaban millones de besos y caricias por ser dados.

Comenzamos a hablar, no lo hicimos de ningún tema en particular, yo no quería hablar de la manada ni ella de los chupasangre.

Me acerqué para darle un beso delicado en los labios, pero ellos la besaron enloquecidos, ella respondió y su corazón golpeaba frenético. Mis manos recorrieron una vez más las curvaturas de su cuerpo, era un éxtasis, pero yo no quería ningún tipo de rehabilitación.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho que subía y bajaba sin parar, acaricié su cabello y noté como su respiración se iba relajando, el cansancio la había sumido en el sueño. Me quedé mirándola por un rato, se veía hermosa, traviesa y tan dulce. No quería dejarla ni un segundo.

Respiraba cerca de su cuerpo para intoxicarme de su olor tan suave y puro. Deseaba quedarme bajo sus sábanas toda la eternidad, cuando oí la patrulla acercarse. Oh, oh.

Busqué la pijama de Bella como loco. No estaba seguro de no haberla rasgado, ya no recordaba cuando me había deshecho de ella. Encontré mi ropa interior y me apresuré a ponérmela. Seguí buscando. Rayos, ¿dónde estaba?

El pantalón, la camisa, su ropa íntima. Listo. Tengo todo. Traté de ponérselo todo. La patrulla acercándose me impedía pensar con calma, mis manos temblaban y sudaban por el puro nerviosismo. Le coloqué la ropa y me apresuré a ponerme la mía. La cubrí con las sábanas como si el frío de la nieve aún la afectara. Me senté en el pequeño mueble y traté de relajarme. En ese momento Charlie abrió la puerta. Suspiré.

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien. Está dormida –dije muy bajito.

-¿No se ha despertado? ¿No te aburres muchacho?

-Sí, despertó hace rato. Estoy bien.

-Jake –dijo Bella desde la cama en un tono que no sabía cómo Charlie interpretaría, parecía que sus manos me buscaban a su lado, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y tragué saliva de forma audible, Charlie me miró extrañado.

-Parece que sólo quiere verte a ti –sonrió y yo me relajé un poco. Respiré con fuerza y Charlie salió de la habitación, exhalé aire nervioso y me acerqué a la cama.

-Estoy aquí –dije con el aliento en su cara.

-Estás afuera de mi cama, no es justo.

-Charlie llegó, Bells.

-Pero moriré de frío

-No me iré. Sólo que no estaré allí adentro, ¿de acuerdo? –dije sabiendo que ya ella no se helaba.

Entreabrió los ojos y se acercó a mis labios.

-Te amo, Jake.

Mi pecho se volvió a inflar. Le di el beso en los labios y luego fui hasta su oreja.

-Descansa, amor.

Se volvió a hundir en las sábanas. Me senté en el borde de la cama y disfruté de su respiración junto a mí. No me sentía cansado, después de todas las horas que había dormido el día anterior, no creía que me cansaría pronto.

**Bella POV**

El cansancio me consumió y me arrojó en un mar de sueños en los que me hallaba muy a gusto, el calor de Jake se seguía filtrando al interior de las sábanas. El mejor día de mi vida había sido fácilmente sustituido, de hecho se había convertido en un recuerdo difuso. Ahora sólo recordaba aquellos minutos que acababan de pasar, cuando había dado a Jake todo lo que tenía, y sabía que no había arrepentimientos, remordimientos ni culpas, sólo dicha, dicha que se había depositado en mi corazón para nunca abandonarme.

Podía sentir como mi corazón había disminuido ligeramente su ritmo, sólo por el hecho de que estaba dormida, pero recordaba claramente cómo palpitaba alocado, cómo mi respiración se entrecortaba.

Soñé con mi anterior sueño, pero esta vez terminaba de soñar y mi sueño se transformaba en los recuerdos de la realidad. De esa realidad deliciosa, que quería que durara para siempre. Volví a buscar el cuerpo de Jake, recordando que había tenido que acompañarme desde afuera por la llegada de Charlie.

Me arrepentí de aquellas veces en que deseé que Jacob fuese sólo Jacob, sin nada sobrenatural que lo rodeara, pero ¿cómo podía yo querer un humano común cuando su condición de lobo era lo que lo había hecho aparecer bajo mis sábanas hoy? No podía pensar en amar a nadie más. Gracias a sus sentidos de lobo, también era que había escuchado a Charlie antes de que éste hubiese estado cerca, el sólo imaginarme que hubiese entrado a mi habitación sin que Jacob hubiese tomado las medidas necesarias me produjo un escalofrío que alteró al hombre que me acompañaba.

-¿Todo bien, Bells?

-Sí. Sólo que te extraño –dije bajito y sonrojándome, había logrado recuperar el color, tras sentir tanto calor en mi cuerpo, el calor se había mantenido en mi cama y ya el viento gélido no me afectaba.

-Estoy aquí, amor. Charlie está vigilante aunque no lo creas, lo oigo que llega a la mitad de las escaleras y se queda parado, tal vez quiere escuchar si hacemos algo –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Bufé.

-Debería irse a trabajar, no se sabe lo que puede pasar con la nieve –reí bajito y saqué mi mano de las sábanas para entrelazarla con la de Jake. Él la tomó, y me besó los nudillos.

-¿Por qué no sales de ahí? Ya estás caliente.

Sonreí y me despegué de las sábanas.

-¿Cómo puedo no estar caliente con un novio-lobo?

Me mostró mi sonrisa a todas sus anchas y me besó la mano, luego el brazo, mi hombro, llegó a mi mejilla donde me besó como si lo hiciera en los labios, y bajó delicadamente hasta ellos, me rozó ligeramente con los suyos y me comenzó a hablar con su aliento sobre los labios -su aliento tibio y que me acariciaba con cada respiración- mientras yo me moría por besarlo.

-Cásate conmigo, Bella.

Aparte mi rostro ligeramente, porque en verdad no quería separarme de él. Jake me acercó más tomándome por la cintura.

-No hablas en serio –dije

-Bells, te amo ¿de acuerdo?

-Y yo te amo Jake, pero ¿cuál es la prisa?

-No la hay, y maldición, lamento ser tan torpe Bella.

Me mordí el labio y esperé, en realidad, ¿por qué no me casaría con él? ¿Cuál era el problema? Lo amaba, sí, y si le decía que no, Jacob debía saber que era por tiempo, edad, cualquier cosa menos falta de amor.

-En realidad, no quiero que te sientas obligada. Porque la verdad hasta yo mismo considero que es pronto, sólo que sé que jamás amaré a otra, te lo he dicho Bells, seré tuyo por siempre y para siempre.

-Yo también seré tuya Jake –hoy podía decir esas palabras con mayor firmeza, hoy que oficialmente lo era.

-Y no de esta forma únicamente –dijo mientras yo me sonrojaba –sino de muchas más, quiero ser todo para ti.

-Y lo eres.

-Entonces, repitamos esto –se aclaró la garganta y tomo mi mano izquierda, la posó en su pecho, donde sentí su corazón palpitar acelerado -¿Isabella Marie Swan…aceptarías casarte conmigo en algún momento de nuestras dichosas vidas? –abrí la boca y él colocó su dedo ardiente sobre mis labios –no, tampoco quiero una respuesta –exhalé aire –la quiero, claro, pero cuando estés lista para darme una, y sé que no lo estás. Estaré esperando, porque te amo y tú me amas –asentí –y nada va a cambiar eso…

-Te responderé cuando esté lista, Jake –me acerqué y lo abracé, subí mis labios hasta su oreja y susurré –te amo.

* * *

Si no se dieron cuenta, amo a Charlie, por eso fue tan permisivo XD él en realidad, si sabe lo que está pasando...hahaha

dejenme comentarios, sobre todo en este cap, please... la verdad quería hacerlo más intenso, pero en realidad no sé cómo

XD

Bueno, sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo, espero que no me vayan a odiar después de todo esto jejeje

si aún se preguntan qué pasa con Leah, bueno, pronto lo sabrán, y ¿se esperaban esa propuesta de Jake? ^^


	13. El Final

Este capítulo puede ser...¿cómo decirlo? algo ¿macabro? acepto que me odien después de todo =S las entenderé, yo me odiaría sino hubiese sabido que esto iba a pasar

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13. El final**

**Bella POV**

Jacob se fue una vez entrada la noche, bajé a abrirle la puerta, le hice la cena a Charlie y luego me regresé a mi cama que aún conservaba el calor, me acosté y me dormí inmediatamente.

Desperté alrededor de las diez de la mañana, como era domingo, Charlie estaba en casa. Al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que aún nevaba, había un aire grisáceo y un viento frío que no me afectaba, el calor de Jake se me había tatuado en el cuerpo, me abracé a mí misma, inhalando su olor.

Me preparé desayuno y lo comí. Durante el desayuno no hice más que recordar el día de ayer. Subí nuevamente a mi cuarto y encendí la computadora, le escribí un correo a Reneé. Le conté lo bien que me sentía en Forks y sobre estos nevados días. Omití la parte del baile y claro está, no le conté mucho sobre mi día con Jake, sólo le dije que nuestra relación iba muy bien. Casi al instante me respondió, hablándome de Phil, de Florida y de lo feliz que estaba por mí.

Escribirle a Reneé, me hizo recordar la propuesta de Jake, la cual seguro mi madre objetaría. Sin embargo, yo estaba casi segura de que mi respuesta sería un sí. Sin embargo, debía pensar con claridad, no podía tomar una decisión apresurada, aunque había muchos factores a favor, no podía omitir los que había en contra.

Los factores en contra, obviamente incluían a Charlie y a Reneé, y probablemente mi padre no se pusiera tan quisquilloso, porque él amaba a Jacob; el otro problema era la edad, sin embargo esto no era una razón de peso, Jacob no me iba a llevar hoy mismo a Las Vegas a declararnos "marido y mujer", todo con calma, siempre decía que teníamos mucho tiempo.

Las razones a favor, en cambio, tenían la más fuerte de las bases: el amor. Aquel amor mutuo que nos teníamos, reflejado en cada segundo que compartía con Jacob. Sólo los recuerdos de la noche anterior me inundaban el corazón de dicha. Lo amaba, demasiado.

Bajé las escaleras, de la cocina venía un olor a chocolate quemado que me desagradó, Charlie estaba peleando con la olla de donde provenía el olor.

-Papá, ¿qué haces?

-Chocolate caliente o algo así–su cara reflejó el desagrado que sentía.

-Deja yo lo hago –sonreí y pasé a la cocina.

-Bells, siento ser tan torpe en la cocina.

-No te preocupes, ya estaba acostumbrada a cocinar en Phoenix.

Soltó la paleta de madera y me cedió la estufa.

-¿No tienes frío, Bells?

-Eh… no –dije mientras volvía a poner el chocolate en una olla limpia –supongo que me adapté.

-Pensé que te costaría más, pero me alegro que sea así.

-A mí también.

Cuando terminé de preparar el chocolate, lo serví en una taza.

-Aquí tienes, papá. ¿Quieres algo más?

-No, gracias hija.

-Yo… hmmm, ¿no te importa que vaya a La Push ahora, o si?

-No me importa, pero me preocupa, nunca has manejado con nieve.

-Estaré bien. Te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo. Telefonéame cuando llegues.

-Bien.

Busqué un abrigo, por si a las dudas, fui al auto y lo encendí. Las manos me temblaban de nervios, ¿y que si luego de darle mi respuesta a Jake me arrepentía? ¿O si conocía a alguien más? Me tranquilicé ante esa posibilidad, no habría otro.

Conduje lento, la nieve caía sin piedad y la carretera estaba completamente cubierta. El parabrisas no tuvo ni un segundo de descanso y yo tenía un nudo desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Me tenía los nervios de punta lo que le iba a decir a Jake y la carretera que una vez más anunciaba peligro.

**Jacob POV**

Estaba en el bosque, había un vampiro nómada en la zona, pero yo no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ir a atacarlo, sólo contaba con que el resto de la manada se pudiese hacer cargo. Después de pasar todo el día en casa de Bella, disfrutando cada segundo, Sam me había ordenado hacer guardia, estaba muy cansado, los ojos me pesaban, estaba seguro que así no rasguñaría ni a un vampiro anciano. Por esa razón, me quedé entre los matorrales, tratando de no pensar demasiado, para que no me ubicaran.

La incomodidad y la preocupación me atacaban una vez más, como cada vez que entrábamos en fase.

Vi en los pensamientos de Quil y Paul que ya tenían al vampiro acorralado, y ya Embry lo estaba comenzando a atacar. Seth se mantenía vigilando, ya que estaban bastante cerca de la línea enemiga, y los Cullen podían reclamar su territorio en cualquier momento, eso, sin duda me inquietaba más que el nómada.

Cuando la sanguijuela no fueron más que restos, salí de fase para irme a mi casa, necesitaba con urgencia dormir, para luego ir a ver a Bella.

-¿Dónde dejaste a tu manada? –dijo Sam con su asqueroso tono alfa. Volteé con la mirada oscura y rabiosa.

-¿Dónde dejé a mi manada?

-Sí, creo que esa fue mi pregunta, Jacob.

-¿Dónde dejaste tú tu manada, _alfa_?

-Te la encargué a ti.

-La parte de la manada que me encargaste está en el bosque, ya se encargaron del chupasangre y venían de regreso a La Push, pero ¿qué hay de la otra parte de la manada? Si no están de guardia, no son parte de tu manada –mi tono era desafiante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No hablas en serio, ¿o sí?

-Collin y Brady están en la playa…-aclaró de nuevo usando el tono alfa.

-Collin y Brady están en la playa. Muy bien.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Jacob?

-Mi problema es el que debería ser el tuyo. Dime, ¿dónde está Leah?

-En su casa.

-¿Y qué hace allí, exactamente?

-No lo sé. Averigua tú si te causa tanto interés, está enferma es lo más que sé.

-No es posible Sam Ulley…Tú te crees que Leah está enferma…Sabes tan bien como yo que hay otro asunto debajo de eso. Sue no hace más que decir mentiras.

-Nadie tiene prueba de eso.

-¿Emily no te ha dicho lo que tiene?

-Dice que está enferma, es todo.

-Eres patético Sam, tu manada se está desintegrando porque Leah está ocultando algo y eso afecta a Seth, y lo que afecte a Seth afecta a T-O-D-A la manada, excepto claro, a ti, que parece no preocuparte nada –mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tenía la mandíbula apretada y los dientes me rechinaban. Pero esta vez no tenía intención alguna de calmarme, como la tenía con Seth.

-Será mejor que te calmes, Black. Contrólate.

-Ah, no eso sí que no. Tú no eres mi jefe Sam.

Sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros y desapretó los puños. Volvió a hablar pero esta vez su tono era distinto, ya no usaba el tono "alfa"

-No querrás desilusionar a tu tribu.

-Tampoco tú, dime ¿vas a averiguar qué le pasa a Leah?

-No es mi asunto.

Mi cuerpo tembló de nuevo y salté, entré en fase en el aire, rompiendo la ropa que llevaba. Sam reaccionó por instinto haciendo lo mismo. Gruñí. Esto ya había alcanzado un límite. Uno muy alto, ¿cómo era posible que no le importara Leah? Precisamente, Leah. La que sufría día tras día, porque el muy imbécil no había encontrado nada mejor que imprimar a su propia prima.

Sam gruñó también. Me concentré en escucharlo, pero no había sonido alguno. Nada. Sólo mis pensamientos, aquella debía de ser la paz absoluta. Tampoco estaban los del resto de la manada, tal vez ya hubiesen salido de fase.

Me abalancé sobre Sam, no dudé, comenzamos a pelear. Ninguno llevaba ventaja, Sam era un lobo monstruoso, era el más grande de la manada, pero yo sabía que tenía oportunidad de ganar, aunque claro no estaba en mis planes matarlo. Sonó la voz de Quil en mi cabeza "Jake es un superdotado"…pero no era un pensamiento que él estuviese teniendo en ese momento, era algo que mi memoria había rescatado, una frase vieja de él…Seguía peleando con Sam, seguía buscando cómo morderlo, arañarlo, lo que fuese que lo hiciese entrar en razón. En una le propiné un buen rasguño, me quedé esperando su respuesta, cuando se alejó hasta quedar lejos de mi alcance.

Salió de fase en ese mismo instante y se colocó el pantalón.

Respiró profundo y apretó los puños.

-Tú lo has dicho. Hay que escuchar a la manada.

¿Pero cómo la escuchaba si se había quedado muda? ¿O yo sordo? No, estaba escuchando a Sam, tal vez era una sordera mental.

-Lo de Leah no tiene solución.

Volví la mirada para encontrarme con el pelaje grisáceo de la única loba. No llegué a detallarla cuando ya había salido corriendo. Mi cabeza no paraba de hacer preguntas, y no había respuestas, ninguna voz que me respondiera, ni siquiera la de Leah.

Aunque no fuese por lo que hice, Leah había salido de casa, eso debía significar algo bueno.

Salí de fase y corrí a casa para vestirme, sólo tomé los pantalones, me prometí cuidarlo porque era el único que me quedaba completo.

Cuando estuve vestido, Billy preguntó si estaba bien, le dije que sí y salí de la casa. Toda la manada estaba ahí –todos menos Leah claro –en su forma humana.

Examiné a cada uno, me veían diferente, extrañados, como pidiendo algo.

-No te vayas, Jacob –dijo Seth en un hilo de voz.

-¿Irme? No iré a ningún lado. Bueno, sí. Pero… ¿de qué hablas?

Miré a Sam con la mirada cargada de furia.

-Ya te fuiste.

-Claro, eso tiene mucha lógica… -rodé los ojos –no me importa, ¿sabes? No es de mi interés quedarme contigo y tu manada dividida.

Caminé dándoles la espalda. Sólo quería irme a correr como loco, pero eso probablemente haría que me encontrara a Leah, y aunque quería saber qué le pasaba, no quería ir solo, no me atrevía a ser el único en su mente.

-¿No te das cuenta? –dijo Seth acercándose a mí, mientras yo iba hacia la carretera.

-¿Qué? Ya te sientes mejor, ¿no? Tu hermana salió.

-No hablo de ella. Sino de ti, Jacob, dejaste la manada.

-Ya basta Seth, sólo iré a la carretera, luego tal vez llegue a Vancouver, tal vez un poco más lejos. Hasta que me sienta listo para verle la cara a Sam…Aunque lo más probable es que sólo llegue a la casa de Bella, no iré a Vancouver, ¿te imaginas? Más de dos días sin ver a Bella, enloquecería antes…

-Jacob –me interrumpió –no nos escuchabas ¿cierto?

-No, ¿qué fue lo que me pasó? –si Seth tenía la respuesta, yo la quería. Seguí caminando hacia la carretera, había algo en ella, debía de estar loco, sentía el olor de Bella.

-Abandonaste la manada cuando le dijiste a Sam que él no era tu jefe. Ya sabes tú eres el alfa por excelencia, así que al decirle eso…pues, es como si hubieses asumido el cargo.

-Seth…tú eres un niño muy ingenuo. Sam les dijo eso para que me vean como el malo de la película.

-No, Jacob. Quil dijo que su abuelo le había dicho que eso era verdad.

-Pero no soy el alfa.

-Sí lo eres, eres el alfa de tu manada.

-Claro, la manada en la que estamos yo, Jacob, y el tal hijo de Billy, ¿no?

-Y yo –dijo bajito.

-Seth, si sabes lo que te conviene, regresa allá –volteé y señalé a los demás que ya se veían a lo lejos.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Tú crees que Leah no me ha transmitido todo ese odio a Sam? No voy a volver, sabes que serías un mejor alfa.

-Otra idea que Leah metió en tu cabecita. Mira, Seth, ahorita no estoy de humor, ¿sí? Si como tú dices, ahora tengo una nueva manada, Forks no es tan grande, no necesita dos manadas de lobos, y menos si está formada por un solo miembro.

-Dos –insistió.

-Lo que sea. No tendré una manada, no la necesito, ¿bien?

Un auto pasó a nuestro lado a una velocidad insólita, considerando que la nieve tenía cubierto todo el piso, y aún caía sobre nosotros, aunque yo no la diferenciaba de una llovizna, excepto por lo pesado que me era mover los pies.

Entonces lo sentí, de nuevo, el olor de Bella, se sentía tan cerca.

-Parece que tienes visitas –dijo Seth en un tono diferente, como si estuviese sonriendo. Pero no volteé a verlo, me quedé viendo el viejo cacharro rojo óxido que se acercaba.

Sonreí. Bella era lo único que me calmaría hoy.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido, el auto que iba a gran velocidad resbaló por la pista de hielo que se había convertido la carretera, se estampó contra el auto de Bella y yo comencé a correr inmediatamente. Sentí que Seth corría detrás de mí, mi velocidad no parecía suficiente. No, no. Era lo único que pensaba, no tenía fuerzas para entrar en fase para alcanzar mayor velocidad. El otro auto había chocado justo del lado izquierdo del auto. ¡NO, NO!

Separé un auto del otro, para encontrarme a Bella, golpeada justo en la cabeza, con una herida sangrante. Mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no para entrar en fase, sino de sufrimiento, sentía su dolor.

Tomé su cuerpo entre mis brazos y comencé a correr en dirección al hospital, mis pensamientos no eran lúcidos, no sabía lo que hacía. Oía los gritos de Seth a mi espalda, intentando detenerme.

-Jake, no llegarás a tiempo.

Fue la única frase a la que estuve de acuerdo. La nieve me impedía correr lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando llegara al hospital, Bella ya se habría desangrado, yo daría toda mi sangre por salvarla, pero no estaba seguro de que mi sangre fuera compatible con la de algún humano.

¡NO, NO!

Mis pies se movieron más por el instinto de lobo que por mi conciencia. Daría cualquier cosa por salvarla, hasta lo prohibido.

Cambié rumbo, Bella iría al doctor, pero iría a una diferente salvación.

**Bella POV**

Era difícil sentir algo en aquel momento, todo era lejano y oscuro. Recordaba con claridad que era de día cuando conducía hacia La Push, sin embargo, hoy la noche había llegado antes de lo esperado, se me dificultaba abrir los ojos. No sentía muchas cosas, sólo el calor que me sujetaba y la sangre, eso era algo que sentía con claridad. Aún en mi inconsciencia –porque estaba segura de estar inconsciente –el olor de la sangre me mareaba.

La agonía era insoportable, dolor, era lo único que sentía.

"Jacob, Jacob", no lograba articular palabra, pero necesitaba decirle que no valía la pena, que me dejara ahí, quería que entendiera que era mejor soltarme, que no podía, que ya era muy tarde. Siempre había pensado que la muerte sería…apacible. Tal vez se sufría, pero aquello era terrible, no acababa, sólo más dolor. El mareo causado por la sangre, el calor de Jake y luego su voz, me decía que resistiera, que luchara, pero yo ya no podía, sentía cómo cada vez perdía más sangre y todo se volvía más oscuro.

"Lo siento", quería decirle que me perdonara, que entendiera que no quería que él sufriera, que por favor continuara con su vida. Jamás pude decirle que me casaría con él. Dolía eso, tal vez más que la muerte en sí. Sentía las lágrimas rodar lentamente por mis mejillas.

Comencé a oír nuevas voces ¿Ángeles? Por favor, eliminen el sufrir. No lograba distinguir ninguna voz, tal vez no conocía ninguna. Si eran ángeles, era obvio que no las conocía.

"Por favor, Bella, haz que siga latiendo" alcancé a oír a Jacob. El calor de sus brazos debajo de mi piel se iba reduciendo, como si me estuviese dejando. Así era mejor, pero ¿por qué le pedía a mi corazón que latiera? O tal vez se lo pedía al suyo propio, eso, tendría más lógica y apoyaba su petición.

Cuando pensé que me había dejado, el calor volvió a mi cuerpo, tal vez algo diferente, porque éste, realmente quemaba, jamás había sentido que el calor de Jake me quemara, tal vez porque era la última vez que lo sentía, tal vez porque ya no quedaba nada de mí.

Jacob suéltame, te lo pido. No lo hagas más difícil, déjame aquí…

**Alice POV**

Abrí la puerta cuando sentí el olor del lobo tan cerca, _había pasado_, lo dejé entrar, cargaba a Bella y le hice señas para que la dejara en el suelo.

-Carlisle –grité desesperada.

-No lo hagan, ¡No! –gritaba Rose.

Carlisle estuvo en el piso de abajo en un segundo.

-Es una súplica –dijo el lobo con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

-Estará bien.

-No eres consciente de lo que estás pidiendo –le bramaba Rosalie –vete ahora mismo y llévala al hospital. No quieres esto. ¡Vete!

-Sólo quiero que viva, por favor –su voz era un susurro, no había ni rastro del odio a nosotros. Estaba dispuesto a entregar el amor de su vida a la mano enemiga.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada, para saber con exactitud qué pensaba el lobo, pero se había ido. Agradecí que Jasper no estuviese, Bella sangraba a grandes cantidades, me hubiese abalanzado sobre ella sino hubiese estado bien alimentada. Aunque en realidad evitaba respirar, igual que Rosalie.

-Sigue latiendo, por favor –le decía a Bella mientras la besaba en las manos.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Carlisle.

-Por favor.

Dios sabe que hice todo por evitarlo. Dios lo sabe. No importaba lo que yo hiciera, ella tomaba otra decisión que la volvía a llevar a La Push.

-¿Cómo fue? –inquirí.

-Un auto, fue muy rápido –la voz le temblaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Bella aún en aquella agonía derramaba lágrimas, el dolor la estaba matando más que el golpe en sí.

-Carlisle está sufriendo, ¡hazlo!

-¿No nos atacaran cierto?

-¡NO! Yo soy el alfa –dijo en un tono como aceptando una realidad –nadie hará nada. Sálvela.

No anticipé que el lobo se quedaría a presenciar aquello, Carlisle se acercó a la yugular de Bella con una determinación que ningún otro Cullen tenía. Clavó los colmillos y Rosalie comenzó a gritar desesperada.

-¡NO! Déjala tener un final feliz, ¡Carlisle!

Pero nadie la escuchó. El cuerpo de Bella se crispó en un espasmo, pude oír como su corazón se detenía, _bum bum bum…bum…bum… … …. Nad_a.

Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar. Carlisle retiró los colmillos, le extendí un pañuelo para que se deshiciera de la sangre.

Jacob estaba en silencio, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Bella. Bajó su oreja hasta su pecho y su mirada se oscureció.

-Se acabó –dijo en un tono frío.

-No…Vivirá –afirmé.

-Bella, por favor… -suplicaba.

-Es hora de que te vayas –le dijo Rosalie mientras lo levantaba del suelo, le abrió la puerta y casi se podría decir que lo sacó de una patada.

-Rose…

-Son todos unos desgraciados, ¿por qué la condenan?

-Rose…no lo tomes así.

-No, tiene razón, Alice. Es una condena. No debí hacerlo. No fue justo, debimos advertirle.

-No. Esto estaba en su futuro, yo ya lo había visto, la decisión estaba tomada.

-TU decisión –me recriminó Rose –porque no hay forma alguna en la que ella haya tomado esta decisión, ¿o sí? ¿O que tú hayas visto la decisión del lobo?

-Yo…

-Sabes que tengo la razón.

-Hice lo que pude por evitarlo –mi voz sonó como un sollozo –pero nada servía, siempre pasaba, lo mejoré tanto como pude, en mi primera visión era su "amado" quien lo hacía o alguno de la manada, no lo sé…

-Su amado… -bufó –no te das cuentas que los acaban de transformar en enemigos. Malditos sean ustedes dos –dijo señalándonos a Carlisle y a mí.

Se acercó al cuerpo convulsionante de Bella y secó las lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella.

Aquella clase de compasión no era algo a lo que yo estuviese acostumbrada por parte de Rose. Carlisle se fue, con la cabeza gacha…¿Nos habríamos equivocado?

* * *

Bueno, ahí estuvo, ¿me odian? Si me odian, sólo díganlo en un review...

Aún falta el epílogo que les advierto es bastante triste :)

Y lo de las visiones de Alice, les juro que al principio era Jake quien la mataba.


	14. Epílogo primero: Continuación

**Epílogo Primero: Continuación  
Alice POV**

Es el quinto día. La nieve sigue cayendo sin piedad, parece que nunca va a cesar. Agradezco no poder leer la mente de mi familia, lo único que veo en ellos son miradas reprobatorias. Me hacen sentir tan culpable, tan miserable; aunque yo sé bien que no hice nada malo, sé que la única solución es la que concedimos.

No he tenido ninguna visión en catorce horas. Ahora que el futuro de Bella podría estar tan claro para mí, no veo nada. De momentos eso me perturba, me altera la idea de que ella no quiera seguir viviendo, aunque ya no es tan fácil que acabe con su vida, y si decidiera hacerlo, implicaría una decisión que yo tendría que ver.

El no tener visiones me desagrada también, porque le da más espacio a mi desocupada cabeza para recordar las viejas visiones. No me agradan y puedo notar que a Edward le perturban tanto como a mí.  
Ahí viene otra vez el recuerdo, todo negro, escucho el pánico, veo la nieve caer, el grito de dolor y el aullido lobuno, luego Bella sufriendo la transformación. En principio, no la comprendía, era sólo una visión en negro que me revelaba que Bella correría peligro. Edward y yo la meditamos durante mucho tiempo. Cuando supimos que el lobo ahora era un alfa, comprendimos que durante mi primera visión Bella llegaba mientras Jacob se debatía con el otro alfa. Cuesta decirlo y hasta pensarlo, pero al parecer Jacob la hería en ese momento. Un escalofrío me recorre la nuca, aquel dolor debía ser insoportable; todos sabemos que los lobos no son estables, y aunque no sean de mi agrado, sé que Jacob sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Bella si no fuese un accidente.

Me alegro de haber hecho lo posible por cambiar su destino, lo que fuese necesario, sé que cuando despierte nos odiará, creerá que no le hacemos ningún bien, pero con el tiempo sus heridas interiores desaparecerán como las de su cuerpo. Bella será feliz, aunque no tenga una visión que me lo confirme, quiero pensar que mi afirmación es cierta.

-¿Quieres estar sola? –me pregunta Jasper tras horas de estar sentado junto a mí, lanzando olas de tranquilidad para rebajar el nivel de agresividad que se respira en la casa.  
Asiento con la cabeza y la escondo entre mis rodillas. Jasper me acaricia la espalda y comienza a hablar:  
-Creo que Alice quiere pasar un rato a solas, no ayudan en nada lanzándole esas miradas –aunque no lo estoy viendo, sé que su mirada está clavada en Rosalie –si alguien podría estar molesto, soy yo –se me hace un nudo en el estómago cuando dice eso –los neófitos causan problemas, pero creo que somos un clan capaz de manejarlo. Así que aligeren un poco esas caras, Alice no tiene la culpa.  
Sé que Jasper sólo dice esas cosas porque me ama, de haber sido Emmet, Edward o Rose a quienes miraran así, él se hubiese unido a las miradas acusadoras.  
-Nadie está culpando a Alice –dice Rosalie en un tono irónico –ya todos sabemos que ella _decide_ el futuro de los demás.  
-¡Basta Rosalie! –brama Edward, saliendo de su silencio.  
-Rosalie, tu hermana no se siente bien. Será mejor que todos la dejemos descansar.  
-No merece que la consientan –brama Rosalie llorando hipotéticamente – ¡ella la mató!  
-Rose –dice Emmet en un susurro.  
Levanto la cabeza y me le quedo viendo, una parte de mí siente que ella dice la verdad.  
-Pensé que era lo mejor.  
-La próxima vez, piénsalo dos veces.  
-Rosalie, ya basta –dice la voz de Carlisle y todos se vuelven a mirarlo; su posición de cabeza de la familia le otorgaba nuestra atención siempre –si hay un culpable aquí, soy yo –Esme lo sujeta del brazo y yo abro la boca pero él no me deja hablar –espera, Alice. No estoy culpándome a mí mismo, saben bien que no otorgo esta salvación a la ligera –Rosalie resopla –sí, Rosalie, es una salvación.  
»Durante años he practicado el autocontrol y he convertido a la mayoría de ustedes para formar esta familia, porque más que un clan de vampiros, somos una familia. La integración de Bella será completa si ella lo desea así, el hecho de que sea mi ponzoña la que corra por sus venas, no me da ninguna autoridad para obligarla a permanecer con nosotros. Sin embargo, quiero que cada uno de ustedes ponga de su parte una vez que ella despierte. Jasper –dijo mirándolo –eres quien más conoce de neófitos en la familia y quiero que ayudes a Bella a manejar su sed, porque si bien, no es nuestro asunto su elección en su tipo de alimentación, no podemos permitir que cace en Forks, pues el tratado se iría a la basura –Jasper asiente y se coloca de pie en posición militar.  
»Emmet, quiero que te encargues de Rosalie –dice mirando a ambos, Rosalie abre la boca para reclamar y Carlisle prosigue sin reparar en su gesto –sabemos que Rose está sentida por esta decisión que tomamos y quiero estar seguro que va a seguir sintiéndose a gusto junto a nosotros –Rose baja la mirada, como si quisiera llorar y Emmet la abraza por la cintura para mantenerla en pie, le susurra algo al oído a lo que no le pongo reparo –Yo iré a comprar sangre en bolsas, no debe faltar mucho para el despertar y de seguro estará sedienta –Esme lo sujeta más fuerte del brazo para indicar que irá con él –y una vez así, he dejado todo tal como quería.  
-¿A qué te refieres exactamente Carlisle? –pregunta Edward.  
-Cuando Bella despierte quiero que sean Alice y tú quienes la reciban. Ella estará confundida y trastornada y no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de lo que es y todo lo que implica. Volveremos pronto.  
Carlisle busca sus documentos que le permiten adquirir la sangre, sale con Esme por la cochera, todos escuchamos cuando el Mercedes arranca.  
-Vamos arriba, osita –le susurra Emmet a Rose mientras la empuja hacia las escaleras.  
-No tengo ánimos de juegos, Emmet.  
-No los estoy sugiriendo –dice él en tono seco.  
Suben las escaleras a paso lento.  
-Estaré afuera, si Bella despierta llámenme, pero necesito prepararme para no absorber su sed.  
Suspiro mientras Jasper sale por la puerta trasera.  
-¿Quieres estar sola? –me pregunta Edward.  
-No hay gran diferencia entre estar sola o estar contigo. Uno nunca esta solo contigo cerca.  
-Puedo bloquearme, Alice.  
-No hace falta. No quiero estar sola.  
-Bien –se sentó junto a mí.  
-Creo que cambiamos a mejor. Sabes que quería evitar todo esto, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, seguía pasando, supongo que era su día…su destino. Por más que no esté escrito en piedra, hay hechos que pasan, aunque el mundo comience a girar al revés.  
-Lo sé. Yo…no te culpo.  
-¿Puedes escuchar lo que ella piensa?  
-Trato de no hacerlo, ya sabes que nunca me gustó mucho hurgar en sus pensamientos; además todo lo que piensa es en el dolor.  
-¿Jake? –dice una voz a nuestras espaldas, aunque es una voz conocida, suena con un nuevo repique como de campanillas.  
Edward y yo nos levantamos con delicadeza acercándonos a la camilla donde reposa Bella.  
-¿Jake? –repite tratando de abrir los ojos.  
-Bella –digo en un tono bajo, sus nuevos oídos lo percibirán.  
Abre los ojos mientras emite ligeros gemidos con la boca. Sus ojos están teñidos de un brillante carmesí, hago el gesto de tragar saliva.  
-Estás bien –es lo único que se me ocurre decir.  
-¿Dónde…?-examina el lugar con su mejorada vista -¿dónde estoy?  
-En nuestra casa –le digo acercándome para que me vea.  
-¿Qué…me…pasó? –se coloca una mano en la boca, tras escuchar su propia voz.  
-Es una historia larga, pero tienes tiempo de sobra –le dice Edward sonriéndole para infundirle confianza.  
Bella se levanta de la camilla y sigue observando el lugar.  
-Debería buscar a Jasper.  
-Espera, Alice. Sólo un momento.  
Edward le cuenta a Bella su historia, trata de hacer las cosas sencillas, pero ella sólo solloza, jadea y se aprieta los ojos esperando botar aunque sea una lágrima. Edward es muy delicado, en verdad quiere ayudarla, hacerle entender que todo estará bien. Le cuenta mis visiones, y el por qué quisimos salvarla. No me dejo de sentir culpable.  
Una visión me llega y no es bonita, Bella no quiere vivir. Exhaló aire desesperada.  
La puerta suena, no quiero abrir, es un lobo, no puedo verlo.  
Edward me mira leyendo en mi mente que no puedo ver a nuestro invitado. Vuelvo a exhalar aire. Edward sigue tratando de convencer a Bella de que todo está bien. La llegada de Jacob no nos ayuda en absoluto.  
Voy hacia la puerta, abro con discreción, saliendo yo y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.  
-Hola  
Me alegra saber que no es Jacob, es el lobo amable.  
-Quiero saber de Bella –dice sin dar vueltas.  
-Acaba de despertar.  
-¿Puedo verla?  
-No, Seth, ¿cierto? –Asiente con la cabeza –no sabemos qué tan bien se controla. No queremos una batalla –sonrío forzadamente.  
El sonríe de una forma cálida.  
-Sólo quería saber que había sobrevivido.  
-El margen de error es muy pequeño –le hago saber -¿está bien Jacob? –digo muy bajito, sé que Bella me podría oír, pero los años me han enseñado a guardar secretos aún entre vampiros, oigo que Edward eleva el volumen de su voz.  
-No lo he visto. No ha querido salir de casa –dice el chico imitando mi tono de voz.  
-Hazle saber que ella está bien.  
-Es todo lo que me importa.  
Sonríe cálidamente de nuevo y se va por el bosque corriendo en su forma humana a llevar noticias a La Push.

* * *

Review?


	15. Epílogo segundo: Cinco días

**Epílogo Segundo: Cinco días.  
Jacob POV**

_Tic, tac, tic_; el maldito reloj no se calla. No quiero saber que el tiempo está transcurriendo. _Tic, tac, tic_. Quiero hacer un esfuerzo por pararme, quiero romper el reloj con mis propias manos, pero no consigo nada, me quedo postrado en el sillón como lo he hecho desde hace cinco días.  
El teléfono repica, no tengo intenciones de pararme, sólo quiero que el sonido del teléfono ahogue el del reloj; al mismo tiempo me aterra la idea de que sea Charlie, no estoy listo para darle ninguna explicación, porque no sé que decirle.

He estado cinco días en el sillón de mi sala, acostado, sin hacer otra cosa que eso. De seguro, ha sido la peor alternativa, mi mente no se logra ocupar de otra cosa que no sea _ella_. Me puedo maldecir un millón de veces, llamarme imbécil, incluso golpearme hasta cansarme, sin conseguir nada, no la traeré de vuelta.

Mi corazón late desenfrenado, me lleno de furia por el sonido que produce, sentirlo en mi pecho es un martirio, ¿para qué carajo quiero yo que lata? Yo no merezco vivir, no merezco un corazón que palpite si ella no pued… el pecho me arde una vez más, el nudo de mi garganta se extiende, no puedo pensar en eso.

Cierro los ojos buscando una forma de calmarme. Tengo todos los músculos agarrotados y acalambrados, pero nada de eso me importa, sólo el dolor en el pecho, un vacío, un pozo sin fin.  
Los recuerdos de hace cinco días no dejan de atacarme, cada hora, cada minuto, cada maldito segundo que sigo con vida ¿por qué la muerte tenía que importunarla de esa manera? ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

Puedo recordar el sonido exacto de su corazón, hasta el último latido. Maldigo el momento en que la entregué a los Cullen, no sé por qué estúpida razón, pensé que ellos la salvarían. Yo mismo, la conduje a su muerte. Salí corriendo tan pronto como su corazón se detuvo, entré en fase aunque no deseaba hacerlo, y ahora no logro recordar cómo me encontraba de nuevo en mi forma humana en la punta del acantilado más alto. Hubiese muerto, el agua estaba helada, de seguro me hubiese inmovilizado con algún calambre, la nieve se derretía en mi piel haciéndola parecer una llovizna o el rocío matutino, el viento gélido me golpeaba, debí lanzarme cuando pude. Seth me detuvo, me arrastró hasta mi casa, creía estar poniendo algo de resistencia a que me arrastrara, pero era muy fácil llevarme; desde hace cinco días no soy más que un saco vacío.  
Billy entra a la casa, Paul es quien arrastra su silla. Apenas los miro. Están hablando entre ellos, ignorándome como lo han hecho todos desde hace cinco días, me dan por muerto, ojalá tuviese esa suerte. Trato de ignorar su conversación pero un sonido se filtra.

-¡Rachel! –dice la voz desgastada de mi padre. El viejo ya está delirando. Paul saca la cabeza del refrigerador con un trozo de queso que se está tratando de engullir, su mirada se pierde en algún lugar, de una forma extraña. Parece que está viendo el sol, pero yo sé que aún sigue nevando, en fin, es Paul, un imbécil.  
Sigo la dirección de su mirada, tal vez el sol me ayude a reponerme. Sigo la línea, la mirada de Paul está perdida en los ojos de mi hermana ¿Rachel? El viejo no se volvió loco. Comienzo a sentir arcadas, esa mirada, el sol. ¡Maldita sea! Puedo respirar el amor, de todos los sitios del planeta tenían que imprim… no puedo decirlo, el dolor en mi pecho incrementa.  
No estoy claro en cómo lo hago, pero me levanto del sillón y salgo de la casa pasándole por un lado a mi hermana. Billy grita:  
-Jacob Black, regresa, tu hermana está aquí.  
-¡Que se joda! –logro articular, aunque la voz sale muy débil. Es la primera vez que hablo en cinco días. Tengo la garganta seca y es el momento en el que mis ánimos han caído por completo.  
Ahora Billy decide creer que estoy vivo.  
Caminar hacia la playa parece hacerme bien, la verdad es que no aprecio el paisaje, ni el sonido, ni el olor, pero al menos estoy lejos de Rachel y Paul, eso es suficiente para mí en este momento.  
Aquel tronco sigue ahí, lleno de recuerdos. Me siento sin mirarlo detenidamente, no me importa si está cubierto de nieve o musgo, sólo que alguna vez me senté en ese lugar con Bella Swan, quien supuse mi futura esposa, los recuerdos me acarician de una forma extraña, a la vez me llenan y me golpean el agujero en mi pecho.  
-No eres quien más ha sufrido.  
Creía estar solo, no volteo a ver quién me acompaña, al cabo, está mintiendo.  
-De cualquier forma eso no te importa –es una voz femenina ¿acaso Rachel me siguió hasta acá? No lo creo, no abandonaría a Paul –te importa poco cualquier persona que no sea ella –la voz le sale con dificultad, puedo sentir su tristeza ¿o es la mía? Parece que ahoga un llanto, como el que yo mismo ahogo cada minuto.  
-Nada vale la pena si ella no está –hablar no me satisface, la voz me sale un poco mejor que antes.  
-Puedes intentar ser feliz, tú que puedes –rompe en llanto, no lo hagas por favor. Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis párpados, ¿Leah?  
-¿Leah?  
Tiene la cabeza escondida en las piernas, la última vez que la vi en su forma humana fue justo en ese tronco, el 13 de septiembre, en el cumpleaños de…Bella.  
-¿Por qué decidiste salir de casa? –me dice con la cabeza escondida aún.  
-Yo… ¿por qué saliste tú?  
-Salí hace cinco días.  
Cinco días.  
-Rachel está en casa, no quiero estar ahí.  
-Ayer fue el solsticio de invierno –dice sin preámbulo.  
Hace cinco días lo fue para mí. Cuando la noche se volvió el momento predominante de mi día, cuando el sol se ocultó. _Bella, Bella, Bella.  
_-Han pasado cinco días.  
-Han pasado tres meses.

No sé de qué habla, tampoco me interesa demasiado.

Alguien se acerca a nosotros, ambos lo podemos oír por nuestro oído lobuno. Leah mira a lo lejos quién viene, de espaldas a mí. Si jamás había visto a Leah bien, hoy no era el día para hacerlo, sólo me quedo viendo su cabello, aunque sé que no tiene ningún parecido, sólo me recuerda a Bella. Puedo ver que está secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, ¿qué le habrá hecho Sam?

Seth está bastante cerca del tronco, su paso es rápido, se sorprende de verme.  
El cabello de Leah se mueve con el viento, no anticipé que voltearía, sus ojos están nublados por las lágrimas, pero lo puedo ver, se levanta como aquel 13 de septiembre y corre como la loba que es, dejando el sonido de su llanto aquí ¿es que acaso podía ser peor? ¿Leah imprimada de mí? Debía de ser un chiste.  
-Jacob, ¡qué bueno verte!  
-Seth, ¿Leah se imprim…?  
-Sí –dice en tono triste, le agradezco por no dejarme completar la frase.  
-¿Por qué de mí? –pregunto en un hilo de voz.  
-No creo que sea su destino ser feliz.  
-Yo…  
-Jake, no importa ahora.  
No me siento bien. ¿Podía arruinar la vida de alguien más?  
-Jacob… ¿quieres saber de ella?  
El nudo en mi garganta se vuelve a tensar y el pecho me arde una vez más.  
-Está viva Jake. Y al parecer muy bien.  
-¿Viva? Al menos de _esa_ forma.  
-Tú la llevaste a eso.  
-No estaba pensando ¿de acuerdo?  
Aunque le respondo así, agradezco que haya vivido, aunque sea de esa forma. No importa lo mal que me pueda encontrar, si Bella puede vivir feliz, yo…lo soportaré, aunque no la pueda ver más nunca.  
-¿La viste?  
-No. La transformación apenas terminó unas horas atrás, fui por casualidad y no me dejaron pasar. Al parecer es…peligroso.  
-¿Para quién?  
-Para mí…No saben si se controla.  
-Ya veo –digo en un tono que me da lástima a mí mismo. Imaginarme a Bella convertida en vampiro me causa escalofríos, imaginar su boca chorreante de sangre y tras eso no puedo evitar pensar en el lobo cobrizo atacándola.  
No puedo permitirme a mí mismo ver a Bella, el instinto animal me dominaría antes de que mi pasión humana pudiese reaccionar.

-Alice dice que ella está bien.  
Alice Cullen es la mejor amiga de Bella, quiero pensar que quiere lo mejor para ella. Sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar cuanto me odio a mí mismo y decido proyectarlo hacia la sanguijuela-duendecillo.  
-¡Maldita chupasangre! –comencé a caminar sin rumbo esta vez. No quería ir a mi casa, ni podía irme a correr como el maldito lobo que era.  
Al menos Seth no me siguió.

-No es fácil ¿cierto?  
Apenas levanto mi cara, ya sé quién me habla, su voz generalmente ruda está ahora marcada por un toque de dulzura que me cuesta comprender, pero supongo que todo es causado por esta maldición que es la imprimación.  
-Lo sabes tan bien como yo.  
-Tal vez el doble –dice esbozando una media sonrisa –no estoy triste por mí misma. Ya he aprendido a que el amor no me corresponde, y debes saber que soy fuerte.  
Asiento con la cabeza, no parece estar mintiendo.  
-Sufro más por ti, Jake. Me duele verte así y me duele aún más que no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo. Sabes tan bien como yo que odio a los chupasangre, y me puedo sentar aquí contigo a maldecirlos por horas –se sienta a mi lado –pero eso no la traerá de vuelta.  
Exhala aire como si hubiese acumulado muchísimo en su pecho, herido tanto o más que el mío.  
-Estaré aquí para lo que me necesites. Seré tu amiga, tu hermana, lo que quieras. Y si no me quieres ver por aquí, también lo aceptaré –pasa su cálido brazo por mi hombro y las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mi cara, no lo puedo evitar, la extraño tanto como la amo y no puedo dejar de pensar que ya no será igual. –no importa lo que pase, estaré aquí.  
-Sólo quisiera perdonarme a mí mismo.  
-No tienes la culpa de nada, Jake –su voz me hace creer que tiene razón, pero hay un sonido que no me permite pensar igual… Bum, bum, bum. Mi corazón sigue latiendo. Tic, tac, tic. El tiempo sigue transcurriendo.

* * *

Este sí es ya el último capítulo. Espero les haya gustado mi historia y espero recibir un millón de reviews  
Trate de darle una especie de "final feliz", no es de cuento de hadas, pero es algo.  
Dato curioso sobre mí, a mí no me gusta leer fics tristes hahaha y ustedes piensan en este momento ¬¬ "para qué demonios escribes uno?" pues porque soy sádica, pero no masoquista.

Solsticio tiene una continuación, se llama cuarto creciente y ya la comencé a escribir, pero hmmm...como lo digo...si no recibo muchos reviews no la publicaré muajajaj...no se han dado cuenta que soy macabra? ja... Plis, no te cuesta nada...!! no tienes cuenta? psss...mandame un mail sí? :)


End file.
